Red Ambition
by PeroxideMermaid
Summary: What if the love of your life was taking away from you in the most brutal of ways? How to explain your heart that what once you held dear to your heart has been forever taken away? What if you had the opportunity to expose the person that has cause you the biggest of pain? Can Regina Mills forgive? An Outlaw Queen fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Storybrooke seemed as grim as Regina remembered from the day she left. Everything she used to think or believe from the small little town changed the day Daniel was brutally murdered. Life itself there was unbearable for her. She left and never looked back. She needed a new breath of air, a new beginning even if it meant to put Daniel's memories in the darkest part of her. Remembering him was too painful and being in Storybrooke just reminded her of the future she lost. She was accepted at NYU, she took the opportunity and went to study psychology. Years passed by slow and painful but she got to the place where life was bearable again.

Friends were made and little by little she began to smile again. Her best friend Elsa helped her a lot. They met at university their very first semester and since then they have been inseparable. Regina only maintained communication with her parents and her best friend since childhood, Jefferson. He tries to visiting a lot but circumstances were hard for him, since he was after all director of the Storybrooke mental institution and he didn't dispose of the time to visit as often as he would like. He did go to Regina's graduation and there Elsa and he met. Since the first moment their eyes locked spark flew. Jefferson dorky smile and Elsa's shy eyes was all it took for them to fall in love. Regina was happy for her friends they found love and even though she lost her a long time ago she sometimes had hope to find it herself but she felt too broken to keep that faith up.

Her career took off wonderful after graduation. In short years she became a well known psychologist in the United State. Regina along with Elsa opened their own practice together in New York and things were as perfect as they can be. Dealing with other people's problems wasn't something easy to do but Regina found it in her to do better with others that with herself. Every year they had an official job request from Storybrooke Asylum, Jefferson had faith that they would accept eventually. Elsa wanted to accept but she didn't have the heart to leave Regina alone in NYC. One day they talked about it and Regina encouraged her to accept it, that way she would always be with Jefferson.

_Elsa enters Regina's office without knocking, earning her a glare from the brunette. The blonde brushed it off, she clearly wasn't afraid of Regina's wrath. She sat down, leg crossed and elbows on top of Regina's desk tucking her hands under her chin. Elsa began to watch Regina intently and it was making the brunette annoyed._

"_What is it?" Regina blurted out. Elsa didn't even flinch and only smirked to her friend, she really enjoy the fact that she could annoy Regina so easily. After a few moment of silence Elsa sighed and began to talk._

"_Jeff and I decided where we are having our wedding in…" Regina looked at skeptically. For some reason the way Elsa was looking at her unsettled her._

"_Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like the place?" Regina put down the pen she had in her hands._

_Elsa licked her lips nervously, but rapidly recovered. She wasn't the type of girl to let petty things control her._

"_I know you are gonna love it. We can do tons of things together there." Elsa said._

"_Elsie stop beating around the bushes and tell me already. I feel like my patience is fading away and fast." Regina clasped her hand on top of her desk._

"_Well…" Elsa began, she took a deep breath. She decided on saying everything at once like ripping out a band-aid "We decided on doing it in Storybrooke. All of Jefferson friends and family are there and I really want to go to the little town." Elsa blurted out._

_Regina felt her stomach dropped to hell if that was possible. Her eyes widen and for a moment she lost her words._

_"Ginny?" Elsa questions. She was beginning to stand up when Regina clear her throat._

"_Out of all places in this planet you guys decided on doing it there." At one moment Regina felt betrayed. She looked at her best friend; Elsa was there for her since day one in New York, just like Jefferson was there for here since forever. But to her it was the worst news ever, even though she knew she has to be there for them "Sorry Elsa." Regina sighed heavily_

"_Don't worry. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for you. Jefferson was going to tell you instead of me, but he said and I quote 'She is most likely to kill me than you.'" Regina laughed at that._

"_True. In any case I will go along with whatever decision you guys make. My only wish is to see the both of you happy even if it means returning to that hell of a town for a few weeks." _

"_Thanks Regina. I will try hard to make your stay there as pleasant as possible." She tried to give a reassuring smile._

"_I know you will and I appreciated, but I know well that I will have some sour moments. Everyone that Jefferson invites are or were part of my life meaning that memories will be hard to brush off." Regina threw her head back and closed her eyes._

"_Maybe this will be a good thing. Maybe this is where you are finally going to close that chapter of your life."Regina didn't move at all, she just tried to process Elsa's words but she couldn't just let them in._

"_I don't think that's possible." _

Elsa and Jefferson. That is the reason why Regina finds herself in Storybrooke again. That grim place that she never wanted to set foot again. That place where her heart was ripped of her rib cage that many years ago. Why did Jefferson and Elsa decide to get married there? Out of all the places in the world they decided that hell of a town. Regina been away for 13 years and not even once went through her mind to go back and there she was in front of the big white house she grew up, the house filled with memories of a loving family, memories of a united front and now the color seemed old and rusty. Before entering she rounded the house to go to the backyard.

There was one thing she really wanted to see first before entering a world of memories, her apple tree. There it was as majestic as ever. Big, filled with the red ripped fruit she loved so much. Branches long and beautiful, reaching high into the sky but bound forever into the ground. That is how Regina felt in Storybrooke bound to a place that no longer wanted to be. She reached for one of the fruits and took a taste of it. Delicious like always, she thought. With a deep breath she turned around and made her way to the house. Time to face everything she ran away from years ago.

The house was empty. Cora and Henry moved out a few years ago. They didn't want to live in a place where the house felt hollow and sad, a place where Regina's absence took a toll in them. Regina move through the house touching every dusty object in sight and trying to put down the nostalgia she felt. She clean around and put her thing in that old room where she share a lot of memories with Daniel. Cora and Henry trusted Daniel so much to the point that he stayed at her house, not in the same room, never in her room but that didn't mean he didn't snuck out from time to time.

"_Babe?" Daniel called in a low tone. He always was very careful whenever sneaking into Regina's room. _

_Regina opened her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of her room. Before she could muster any words, Daniel was hovering on top of her with a grin on his face. He ghosts his lips on top of hers before plunging in for a kiss. Regina smile into the kiss, she loved so much whenever he surprised her like this. Breaking away from his lips she cupped his face and bit her lower lip._

"_My parents may love you and all, but if they ever found out that you sneak into the room like this the probabilities of you even staying here again are slim." She teases him a little before giving in to another kiss. Daniel put his forehead on top of hers._

"_That is a risk I am willing to take my dear Ginny and besides I'm pretty sure your parents know about my late night escapes. " Daniel said closing his eyes, breathing in her cinnamon scent. _

"_My prince." She said giving him another sweet kiss._

Pushing down those memories she walked to her old room and everything seem the way she left it years ago with the difference that it felt foreign to her _'I can't wait for the next two weeks to be over'_. Regina said. She left the house and walked to Granny's diner. Jefferson and Elsa were going to meet her there, she felt the need to eat Granny's lasagna, and it has been years since she last tried it.

Regina put her hand on the door knob and when she was about to turn it someone opened the door. It was Mary Margaret as beautiful as Regina remember her, her long hair was gone and was now replace by a pixie cut that made her eyes pop out beautifully. Mary gasped when she saw Regina.

"Regina, what a pleasant surprise!" The brunette said smiling wide.

Regina mirrored her smile and answer "It's good to see you again Mary Margaret, been 13 years." Regina tried to maintain her smile, but it was getting hard to do knowing where she was.

Mary outstretched her hands to hug her to which Regina obliged and that was when she notice a little boy hiding behind her. When Regina broke the embrace she tilted her head a bit and crouched to his level.

"And who are you?" she said with a genuine smile. Regina couldn't help it; she loved little kids so much. The little boy was shy and hid a little before answering her question

"I-I I'm Roland." He said really low.

Regina offered him a hand before saying her name "Hi Roland, I am Regina it's really nice to meet you."

They boy took her hand with reservation and when he notice that she wasn't going to do anything bad he got out of his hiding place behind Mary and gave Regina a full view of him

"You're really pretty 'Gina."

Regina blushed and smiled at that "Well thank you. You are quite handsome yourself." Roland gave her a toothy smile to which Regina couldn't help to smile even more.

Mary Margaret was astonished to the sudden acceptance Roland had with Regina. She cleared her throat and Regina stood up again. Her knees hurt a bit from being crouched for so long, but she pushed the pain away.

"I have to say, this is the first time Roland has taken in to strangers." Regina smiled to that.

"Well I am a psychologist; I know how to express and what to do when it comes to shy handsome kids." Mary smiled, and Roland giggled at the sound of Regina calling him handsome.

"Anyways, is he yours?" Regina asked.

Mary shook her head "No. I am actually taking care of him for a few days." Mary sighed and Regina notice an emotional stress in her eyes.

"Is everything alright?" She asked. Mary didn't know what to tell her. When she was about to answered Elsa and Jefferson arrived.

"Mary." Jefferson greeted her.

Mary smiled at the both of them. "I have to go. It was really nice seeing you again Regina. I hope we can get together and catch up. C'mon Roland is time to go." She took Roland and left.

Regina turned around to see them go and she couldn't help feeling a pang in her heart for the little boy sad expression. Elsa's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Everything okay Regina?" she just shook her head in answer and opened the door to the diner, Elsa and Jefferson followed her in. They were discussing wedding plans and who to invite. Jefferson gave Regina the list of guest to the wedding and she noticed something strange.

"You didn't invite Robin?" She asked. The look Jefferson gave him was of pure sadness, Elsa noticed the same. When he didn't respond Regina talked again

"Why you didn't invite your best friend?" Regina sent him a glare.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you want it to see him." Regina rolled her eyes and stayed quite "I know about the kiss Ginny. I had to pride it off him."

Regina blushed but quickly sighed heavily "He's is married remember? Besides that was a onetime thing."

Jefferson arches a brow "Yeah a onetime thing in a _whole_ summer. I was surprise when he finally told me. He was always in love with you." Regina shifted uncomfortable on her side of the booth

"We are not here to talk about my lack of love life. Beside he is married."

Elsa was the one to talk "So you do admit you want to see him?" She asked sounding excited.

Regina huffed "Really, can we change the topic? Will you finally tell me why you didn't invite him?"

Jefferson expression fell and Regina looked at Elsa with worried eyes. He takes a deep breath before answering her question.

"He can't go Ginny. He is actually patient at the Asylum." Regina gasp loudly, she couldn't believe what she was listening.

"Why is he a patient?" Regina asked with a confusion face. Jefferson didn't have the words or the courage to say why, because in some way it affected her as well. But there was no use to keep it hidden anymore

"He was accused of murdering his wife… it had the same pattern as…" his word trailed off.

Regina was swallowing hard and for some reason felt anger bubbling up. "Jefferson." Regina began before she could even muster something else; he talked once more

"It had the same pattern as Daniel's murder." Regina felt her world colliding hard around her.

The air was too thick to breath and she felt her lungs close, she was pretty sure that in any moment she would have a panic attack. Sensing her distress, Jefferson quickly stood and sat at her side and hugged her hard. She buried her face into his chest trying to control the sobs that threaten to leave her throat at any moment. The words left her completely while she tried to fully grasp her best friend words. Robin killed the love of her life, he killed Daniel without mercy. Jefferson looked at Elsa with eyes full of sorrow and in that moment he knew perfectly that his revelation was going to change Regina's life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Both of them dismounted the horse, they found themselves rather agitated from the long ride. Daniel was pretty privilege. He worked at the animal shelter and from there he borrowed Rocinante, the beautiful and majestic black horse that was found wondering through Storybrooke's streets. When Regina finally looked at her surrounding she gasped. They were standing in the middle of a breath taking meadow. The sun was shining in all splendor making the alluring flowers vibrate with colors and the slight breeze caressing the tree branches, giving them mesmerizing movements. _

_Daniel tied Rocinante to one on the trees and took the picnic basket that was on top of the enticing horse. Regina didn't quite understand what was going on right now. Maybe he was just trying to spend the most time possible before they made their separate ways, Regina for New York and Daniel for Ohio. They started to accommodate the blanket and picnic basket so they could enjoy themselves completely. _

"_What is all of this about?" Regina asked, she knew Daniel was really dedicated to her and she love him for that even more. They have been in a relation for two years now and he always knew how to surprise her, even now._

_Daniel gave her a side smile making her heart beat frantically. _

"_What? Can't I be thoughtful with my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked teasing her._

_Regina squint her eyes and tilt her head to the side a little bit annoyed. _

"_Don't be silly Daniel. You know I love it when you get all prince charming on me. It's just that you never had brought me here before." She looked at her boyfriend who was trying to open a bottle of wine. His eyes locked with her for a moment._

"_Stealing alcohol from your father again?" She asked while laughing. He just shrugged his shoulders._

"_You know it," he laughed "I just wanted something to celebrate with." He simply explained while taking two small glasses and serving the blood like color liquor. _

"_And may I know what are we celebrating?" She asked curiously._

_Daniel drank the content of his glass leaving her confuse, she then knew he was nervous._

"_Daniel…" she called to him conspicuously._

"_Try it, is really good." He said talking about the wine._

_Regina took a sip and agreed with him, the wine was really good, but her curiosity was at its peak, so she put the glass on top of the picnic basket and looked at him again._

"_Daniel, what's wrong? You're nervous, I can sense it."_

_Daniel breath heavily, yes he was nervous. His palms were beginning to sweat so much. He got up all of a sudden and started walking away from her. Regina couldn't understand what was happening, so she swiftly stood up and followed Daniel. He stopped to appreciate his surrounding, the landscape was other worldly. You could see the mountains to the distance, a lake shinning like it was made out of tiny diamonds and the sky was full of different and beautiful colors, the place was perfect. Regina halt right behind him and was amaze with the sight in front of her._

"_This is amazingly beautiful." The young woman whispered._

_Daniel nodded in agreement with her. He needed to find the perfect place for this moment, he wanted to give her a great memory of what he was about to do. He found that place one day he was riding Rocinante and the moment he saw all the magic that surrounded that meadow he knew it was time._

"_Regina." He breathed out while turning on his heel to look at her. He took her hand in his. "I want you to know that I love you, even though we're going to be apart really soon" he said making his girlfriend eyes all glassy. "I wanted so much for this day to be really special for the both of us, and," Daniel laughed a little "it has been a little hard, I want everything to be perfect when I'm with you, but…" Regina chuckled and shook her head._

"_Daniel, I do not understand you at all right now." She sincerely told him._

"_Regina Mills, my Regina…" Daniel breathed in and out trying to gain courage "I love you," he sigh and continue with his monologue "…And I know perfectly that we have a long way to go, we have so much to live. I know that we have a lot of growing up to do and we have so much to learn. But I also know that no matter the distance, no matter what, my heart will always belong to you and I believe that yours will always belong to me. You are my true love, and that is why I want nothing more than to be with you forever. Doesn't matter that you are going to New York and I am leaving for Ohio, which is only a three hours distance." Both of them laughed. Regina washed her tears away with the back of her hand, tears that were falling fast but they were from happiness. "Who cares about distance? Our love can conquer any trial; nothing will get in our way. True love can overcome anything." _

_Regina was sure her heart was going too exploded. So many emotions were running through her thanks to Daniel, she loved him with everything, with heart and soul. Just thinking about the distance made her heart ached with longing. He was going to study Veterinary, he always loved animals. She was accepted in one of the most prestigious universities in the country. They were just finishing high school, but Regina knew in her heart that Daniel was her one and only, the one that people say is for life._

_Daniel knelt in front of her and she felt the air getting stuck on her throat. "Regina, today I am asking you to be my wife." He said while opening a little satin box where inside reside a white gold band with ruby stone, Regina's favorite. "I want you to be my partner for life. Would you give me that honor?" _

_Regina looked at him perplexed, both of them were barely 18, they were young and not everyone thought about marriage at that young age. She really didn't care; her relation with Daniel was something so different from what she seen in others. It was like a fairytale, a love so pure and real. She trusted him with everything, and he trusted her as well. Regina didn't know another man that wasn't him, Daniel didn't know another woman than her._

_He was a determined guy, the type of guy that would accomplished anything he set his mind to. They both shared dreams and goals, plus they were always present in each other's dreams. They both knew that in the long run they would end up together, married and with an amazing family, but it wasn't something Regina felt that was going to happen right away, specially now that they were going to start the University._

_Regina stood quite for a long beat, so long that Daniel couldn't take it, he stood up and got scared thinking the worst. She blinked when he started walking away from her, towards the picnic area, then he started to gather everything._

"_Daniel." Regina yelled, but he ignored her and continued packing up. "Daniel!" she yelled. With a few strides she got to him and took him by the wrist._

"_What?" He said clearly a little mad, she could see he was ashamed of himself. _

"_Daniel, my love…" Regina took his face between her small hands._

_Daniel leaned away from her touch with a little force on his movement, he didn't dare to look at her, she didn't answer him and dread was beginning to take over him. _

"_Regina, please… I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry…" But Daniel didn't finish his sentence._

_Regina stood in front of him, and taking his face with force she crashed her lips against him. Daniel opened his eyes in surprise, but after the shock he responded to her kiss with agility. Regina moan when Daniel picked her up and she immediately rounded him with her legs. She entangled her fingers into Daniel's hair making him to be more pressed to her lips and to her body. They stumble a little and fell on top of the blanket. Regina's back hit the floor and Daniel was kneeling in front of her. Regina took his face to her again, kissing him sweetly before breaking away from him. They both were panting, lips were swollen, and they could feel their heart beats in their throats. When she looked at him, she could see how his eyes were shinning; there was confusion, desire and shame. Daniel back away from her but she tighten her hold around him._

"_Daniel, give me my ring." She said while smiling brightly._

_Daniel looked at her confusion tugging in his eyes but he quickly understood, she accepted to be his wife. He reached for his back pocket provoking her to untangle her legs from his waist. Daniel kneeled in front of her, and taking her hand he made Regina to sit._

_Daniel laughed relief. "Let me tell you something. You scared the hell out of me." He confessed taking her left hand and making the ring rest on her finger. Perfect fit._

_Regina just shook her head giving Daniel a lopsided smile. She raised her hand were the ring was resting adorning her finger. She noted how the rays of the sun made the ruby shine a bit. That was her favorite stone. The brunette bite her lower lip, she wanted to yelled how happy she was, she just couldn't believe she was going to get married to Daniel, her Daniel the love of her life, her happiness and stability._

_Regina stretched her hands and grab Daniel by the lap of his shirt making him stumble on top of her again for a passionate kiss._

"_Of course I accept to be your wife! Of course I want to be with you forever. What the hell were you thinking?" _

_Daniel was about to answer but she just put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Their bodies were pressed together and the only thing they wanted was to be pressed skin to skin. Regina was so sure to be always with him. _

_That day was one of the best ones in her life. She took one of the most honest and love filled decisions in her life, there were so many plans traced, so many goals to be reached together and that made the future exciting for her. Emotions and adrenaline were taking over their bodies. They kissed passionately, but the kiss was filled with something more, it was filled with promise. _

_Regina felt how the scene around her was changing, how her heart went from warm and hope to dread and fear, an infinite anxiety, pain instead of relief. The peace that rounded was escaping her hands like grains of sand, and that feeling was making her body tremble._

_Regina opened the door to the animal shelter in search of her amazing boyfriend. When she didn't see him in the reception area she immediately thought that he was at the back feeding the animals so she decided to wait. She lean on the counters waiting for him, she thought it was strange that he left the reception alone specially for so long. Regina looked at her wrist watch and noticed that she been standing there for the past 20 minutes with no signals of him. She looked from the front door to the back one curiosity taking place, it won her over and she walked to the back door. When Regina put her hand on the door knob she suddenly felt her heart drop. The sensation that she was feeling was overwhelming but it wasn't strong enough to make her back away. When she walked through the long hallway she noticed the animals were nervous and others were barking. _

_The place was vast, there was a room that looked like a small clinic, Regina made her way to the room, she thought it was weird for Daniel to be there since only the veterinarian was allowed inside, but never the less she went. When she opened the door something made her stop, she stepped in something, something liquid that was making her converse rather squeaky. When she looked down her eyes open like saucers, her white converses were stained with blood. Her face was cover by horror when she opened the door wide. What she saw there made her screamed so loud, a heart breaking scream that could be heard throughout the whole town._

Regina fluttered her eyes open scared; her forehead has thin layers of sweat and her hair adherent to her face and neck. Her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid it would run away from her chest (maybe that way having that dream would hurt less), and she felt a headache coming down fast. She looked around, the room was dark and the only light there was the moon through the window. Regina swallowed hard and tried a few breathing exercises, she knew that being back to Storybrooke would give her bad dreams once again, been a long time since she had one of those episodes. Remembering Daniel's body surrounded by his blood… she shook her head while shutting her eyes closed, she hated that image in her head.

Regina felt uncomfortable; the heat was driving her mad. She threw the sheet that was covering her body to the side and got out of bed and left the bedroom. Jefferson and Elsa invited her to stay with them; they both knew that the old white house that was literally abandoned was going to be a nightmare for Regina. Staying there after her parents left, after she left seemed like a bad idea. It was a big house filled with too much memories, memories of a happy family, and memories of Daniel.

The brunette went to the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of a bottle of water. Even now when she closed her eyes she still could see the perturbing image of Daniel's lifeless body. His body completely mutilated. What kind of monster would do such a horrible thing? While Regina was asking herself a million and one question in her head the light to the kitchen were on and she saw how her best friend lean against the counter.

"What's wrong?" Jefferson asked between yawns.

Regina gulped the remaining contents of her bottle of water and threw the now empty bottle to the recycle bin.

"Nothing" She simply said in a low voice, while mirroring his previous action, leaning against the counter.

Jefferson tilt his head and look at her intently, he knew her well to the point of not believing in her answer.

"Don't lie to me." He simply said.

Regina sighed in defeat. It was stupid to try and hide something from him, he was her best friend and he knew her quite well.

"I… I dreamed of Daniel." She explained while sitting in one of the stool that was in the kitchen.

Jefferson pursed his lips into a thin line and furrow his brow, he knew perfectly that topic of conversation was really sensitive.

"I should have kept quiet." He said feeling guilty while shaking his head.

"No Jeff, is not that," she said while talking a greedy breath of air through her nose, even her breathing was shaking. "Ever since he died, I had the same nightmare over and over again." She explained hanging her head in sadness and sorrow. "and now with Robin… I just don't know what to think."

Regina lifted her gaze and Jefferson saw her teary eyes and it only broke his heart.

"No sweetie" he commented while stretching over the counter his hand to cover Regina's, giving her a light squeeze. "I shouldn't have said anything, not yet at least…" He said looking directly into his eyes; he knew he had to tell her eventually. "I knew that coming here, to Storybrooke was going to affect you too much. I should have thought of it first, I never intended to hurt you Regina."

Regina looked at him surprised, no! How he dare to say something like that? For God sakes, it was the wedding of her two best friends and she dreamed of being the maid of honor, she needed to be there. Jefferson couldn't feel guilty for provoking her to be back. She stood up and rounded the counter so she could hug him.

"Don't be silly Jeff. This is not your fault, this is just something that I haven't processed completely, is long and complicated." She said while hiding her face into his chest. Jefferson put his arms around her and kissed her on top of her head.

"Regina, honey I will understand if you want to leave, Elsa and I…"

"No! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She said taking a few steps back from him "I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything in the world Jeff; my two best friends are getting married, that doesn't happened often." She sigh tiredly "You just need to understand me. I close my eyes and all I can see is his lifeless body, but if I have to endure being here to see my friends being happy I will."

"You have to do it" he said firmly looking at her "You have to get over it Regina, it has been more than 10 years. You can't let that stopped your life, or dictated for that matter. Daniel wouldn't want it that way, Daniel would have wanted you to continue and be happy to give yourself a second chance to love again. He clearly wouldn't want you to live in sadness for 13 years." He said desperately.

Jefferson wanted so bad to understand her, but it was complicated. He felt guilty that she returned to the one place he knew well she was going to suffered. He felt even worst that her opinion on Robin had changed, he was his best friend after all and everything that was happening to him was worrying. But Regina needed to understand that life goes on, no matter how horrible was that one moment in her life that made her lose all hope.

She looked at Jefferson surprised; she could pinpoint the desperate tone in enlaced in his words. Jefferson didn't understand, nobody understand her. Jefferson didn't lose the love of her life in the most cruel of ways; Jefferson didn't understand the way illusions and happiness were thrown off a heart. To have dreams and plans shattered. He just didn't understand how it felt to have your heart utterly destroyed. He lost a childhood friend, but she lost her last line to happiness. Her true love.

"You don't understand, you'll never understand" She said with a great distance between the two of them "You don't understand what I have felt all these years. What I saw, what I lived, it doesn't remotely compares with the worst of memories nor the worst of physical pain." She expressed desperately on the verge of crying.

Jefferson looked at her for a few seconds; she was now washing away the tears that successfully went down. He sighed heavily and shut his eyes hard. No, he couldn't understand her pain, but he knew someone who did.

"You are right Regina" he said looking at her "I don't understand, but I know someone who does…" His world trailed off, he knew she would get where he was coming from.

Regina looked at him first not understanding his words, but upon realization her eyes widen.

"Jefferson, you don't pretend…"

He confirmed with a nod.

Regina stood quietly looking at him.

"Robin" he breathed out "he went through the same as you."

Jefferson was waiting for her reaction. The brunette looked at him in shock and disbelief, Regina ran her hand trough her hair, shut her eyes and shook her head frantically. Jefferson was asking her to talk to Robin? To the person that most likely murder the love of her life. Jefferson was delusional. How in hell was he doing this to her?

And then everything made sense to her. She looked at him, her best friend, the one she new since forever.

"Jeff..." she said in a low tone.

"Regina, I don't think he is the culprit. You are the only one who can help me. Help me to discover the truth and set him free." He sighed frustrated closing his eyes "And in his state, probably you can help him more than me, Robin always…" He looked at her worried "Robin always loved you." Jefferson confessed.

Regina frowned and gave him an incredulous look. Jefferson was asking her a lot about staying there a couple of weeks so she could help him with the Asylum. She didn't say yes, neither she say no, but now she was realizing why he lately was so insistent with her taking this offer.

"That is why you offered me a job in the Asylum? Because of Robin?"

Jefferson looked at her apprehensive and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun began to shine with the promise of a new and great day.

It was the day, her best friends wedding day. Regina got off bed excited; Elsa and Jefferson were getting married! She felt overjoyed and nervous at the same time, and she even wasn't the one getting married. Some thoughts went through her head, memories of Daniel running wild while getting ready for their _own_ wedding, and a pang in her heart reminding her that she never got or will get to feel the real excitement of a wedding day. She shook her head '_there's no point on ruining their day, with my feelings_' she said to herself.

Elsa and Regina were in the white mansion on Mifflin St. 108. Jefferson and Elsa got into an agreement that they would stick to tradition and spend their last night apart. They could have stayed at Granny's but Regina just told them that Elsa would need a nice space to get ready for the day so the three of them clean the house a few days before the wedding date.

"Elsa is time to get up, today is the big day." Regina yelled from the other side of Elsa's door.

When she didn't answer at all Regina opted on entering her room. She found Elsa curled up to her side taking deep breaths apparently to calm herself down.

"Nervous?" asked Regina taking a few strides to reach Elsa's bedside. The blonde took one last deep breath and sat against the headboard.

"Is it that noticeable?" Elsa inquired. Regina sat in front of her, legs tuck under her thighs and she then proceeded on taking one of Elsa's hands in hers.

"Pretty much, I could hear your heavy breathing all the way to the door." Regina smiled a little. Elsa dropped her gaze to their hands and took a deep breath.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Regina asked giving a light squeeze to Elsa's hand. When the blonde shook her head no Regina felt relief.

"I am just afraid 'Gina." Regina tilted her head to get a better view of Elsa's face. She could see the excitement and happiness, but also all the fear that she was desperately trying to hide, to which she failed miserably.

"Afraid?" Regina just asked.

"I am afraid that I wouldn't be enough for Jefferson. I know he loves me and all but what if it doesn't last forever? What if he discovers that he doesn't love me like he thought? That maybe he and I weren't meant to be." Hearing those words from Elsa's mouth made Regina cringe. How can she say something like that?

"Hey sweetie, look at me." Elsa did as Regina told her "Jefferson loves you and I am pretty sure that his love is forever. You guys are perfect together," Regina whip away a stray tear that was going down her cheek "You're an amazing person Elsie; you're more than worth it for him. I known him my whole life and I know you did good choosing him. I'm not gonna let you marry any asshole," the brunette huffed " even if he's my best friend," Regina said making Elsa chuckled "trust me honey, you're brilliant and beautiful and you have that man eating out of the palm of your hand," Elsa laughed through her tears, Regina did know how to make the tension go away. "and I am so happy that my two best friends in this world found each other, because that assures me that you both will be endlessly happy." Elsa smiled at Regina's words and threw herself to her to give her a hug. Elsa always felt safe in Regina's embrace.

"You always know what to say." Elsa moved back to see Regina's face "Thank you so much. I love you." Regina smiled a bright smile that could illuminate the whole room.

"I love you too sweetie. Now we should start getting ready, you don't want to be late to your own wedding." With that Elsa and Regina got up and starting preparing everything for the day.

The ceremony was so beautiful, Regina's tears fell like a waterfall but she didn't care, those tears came from a place of happiness.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." Regina commented to Jefferson and Elsa whose smiles never seem to falter not for a second. They both took each one of Regina's hand in theirs and tugged her into a hug.

"This is all thanks to you." Jefferson told Regina who didn't seem ready to let her go.

"All I did was introduced you guys," Regina said head buried into Jefferson chest "the rest was up to you." She motion between them. Elsa who was now away from the embrace put one hand behind Regina's head.

"Well that doesn't matter. The point is that our happiness comes in part thanks to you." Elsa smiled at Regina who finally took a few steps back to see them both.

"Whatever makes the both of you happy. Now you two should greet the guests is not polite to stand here talking only to me." With that Regina turned around to see the entire room full of people having a good time. "There are a lot of people here, start mingling." Elsa and Jefferson walked passed her and a smile tugged on Regina's face.

Regina was looking around, watching everyone talking, drinking and dancing. The atmosphere was so joyful that for a moment Regina let it take over her. Her eyes fell on Mary Margaret who was standing talking to someone Regina didn't quite know but that didn't stop her of walking to Mary and greeting the brunette.

Regina put a hand on Mary's shoulder and the brunette turned around to see who it belonged to. A smile graced her face when she got sight of Regina.

"Regina. We haven't talked since the day you arrived," Mary excuses herself with the person she was talking to and turned around to see Regina "it's a pity I've been so looking forward on talking to you."

Regina tuck one of the lose strands of her behind her eyes and gave an apologetic smile to Mary. It really wasn't her intention but Regina had so much to do preparing for Elsa and Jefferson's wedding, after all she was the maid of honor, and it was her duty to keep everything perfect for the day. Besides Regina felt so much joy helping out her best friends.

"I'm so sorry. I have been so involved in the wedding planning that I actually tuned everything else out." Mary gave a reassuring smile that Regina found herself returning.

"Don't worry I notice and I have to say the ceremony was beautiful. It is so nice to see Jefferson so happy; I think the only other thing that could make him even happier is you deciding to stay." Regina cringed at the idea of staying in Storybrooke to which Mary took notice. "I know is not a possibility but you are always welcome. Maybe before you leave we can do a little gathering like old times." Regina didn't deny that the idea seemed appealing to her, but the mere thought of reuniting with old friends without Daniel sting a little in her heart. Taking a deep breath but concealed enough to Mary's eyes she gave a slight nod.

"That sounds like a good idea, but it has to be in another occasion. I am leaving tomorrow and I can leave my office unattended any longer. Besides I'm pretty sure everyone here sees me like a stranger, I've been gone for almost 13 years after all." Mary took her hand and squeezed it.

"That's not true," she started "you have been missed." Before she could say anything else another voice interrupted the two brunette's conversation.

"Your were greatly missed." A deep voice said. Mary tilted her head to the side to see who was behind of Regina, when she saw John she smiled.

"Hey John." The pixie cut brunette greeted. The big man smiled to her.

John, Robin's little brother. Regina suddenly felt a little dry to the bone. She couldn't face the brother of the man that was her first suspect of Daniel's murder, but she couldn't find it in herself to walk away from him. So she did the polite thing, she turned on her heel to confront the man. She stood with shock when she saw Roland in the man arms. She immediately smiled to the little one when she heard him called her 'Gina'. Both Mary and John were really surprised.

"Roland. How are you handsome boy?" Roland giggled at her just like he did when they first met, that only made her heart soar more.

"I'm good, how 'bout you 'Gina?" Regina took one of his little hands and smiled.

"I'm great, thank you for asking sweetie." Roland took his free hand and put it against Regina's cheek. The gesture took her by surprise but she liked it and couldn't explain herself why.

"It's good to see you Regina. You are as beautiful as ever." John commented. That took Regina out of the little day dream and back to reality. She looked at him, and he wasn't so little anymore, like the last time she saw him.

"Good to see you as well John." Regina didn't know if she was being honest or not but she wasn't about to be rude to him. John was always attentive with her and he was always willing to help her out. He always was a kind-hearted young man.

"Looks like little Roland here is taken with you. Doesn't surprise me though, his father was always taken with you as well, we all could see that a miles away." Regina scrunched her brows. She quite didn't understand John's comment. The big man notice and when he clarified to whom he was referring to, Regina froze for a moment. It wasn't until Elsa and David with his little girl approached, that she was snapped out of that state.

"Regina." Elsa called, grabbing her gently by the elbow. The brunette took a shuttering breath before turning to her friend. "I have something to talk to you about." Regina nodded and began to move.

John called to her before she left and so she turned around a question look in her face.

"Regina, can we talk tomorrow before you leave? Jefferson already told me that you don't plan on staying more but I really have something important to tell you." Regina examined him; his eyes were shinning with something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Meet me tomorrow at Granny's. In the morning, please." Regina turned on her heel and resume walking with Elsa.

While walking to a mildly secluded place Regina notice someone that she really didn't expect to see. It did surprise her when she saw his name on the guests list but wasn't quite sure if he would attend. But there he was, Archibald Hooper. Regina remembered how he and Jefferson had a little problem but it appears that they buried the hatched. It wasn't something really grave, but Jefferson was or rather is passionate and used to make things bigger than they really appear to be. And both of them always competed about everything in school, it was insane.

Regina shook her head lightly and directed her gaze to Elsa again. Apparently Elsa been talking all this time but Regina was to immerse on her own thoughts.

"Regina did you even listen to a word a said?" Elsa enquired at little annoyed that Regina was ignoring her.

"I'm sorry Elsie, I was just wondering when did Archie and Jefferson settle their differences." Elsa arch a perfect brow into Regina's direction and released a heavy sighed.

"You can ask him later you know. Anyway did you hear what I told you?" Elsa asked again. Regina shook her head and Elsa just took a deep breath, she really hated when Regina when all blackout on her.

"I asked you about your thoughts on Jefferson proposition?" Regina looked at her confusion on her face. Elsa blinked at her before continuing. "Working at the asylum here?"

"You know well is not in my best interest. I don't want to live here, and I specially don't want to work at the place where Daniel's murderer is." Regina voice was flat. Void of any type of emotions, the type of tone you use when you are emotionally drained.

Elsa knew that pushing the matter more would only make Regina mad. So she let it be.

"But you Elsa you should accept it, you don't have to wait for me. I know well you want to be with Jefferson all the time, and you guys just got married, so it's important that you guys be together." The brunette got closer and smile sadly to her friend.

"I will be fine; you don't have to worry about me. Go and be happy that is all I want for the both of you." Regina smiled at her but it didn't reach her eyes, she tried hard to not give the blonde an empty expression.

"Well at least stay for a few days. When Jefferson and I return from our honeymoon I can go to New York with you and finish the cases I still have running before I start working here. I don't want you to go alone." It was clear that Elsa wasn't going to take no for an answer, so Regina took a deep breath.

"Fine, but only one more week," she looked around "I don't think I can manage more."

Elsa smiled in victory.

"That is all I'm asking." Elsa glanced at Jefferson who was smiling at her. "Now if you excuse me I have a very handsome_ husband_ who is literally calling me with his eyes." Regina rolled her eyes. She thought that Elsa and Jefferson were hopeless romantics, but that made her even happier.

"Go and enjoy your day, you guys deserve it." Regina embrace Elsa "I am really happy for you guys and I most likely won't get tired of saying it." Elsa took a step back to see Regina's teary eyes.

"I know you will be happy as well 'Gina, I have hope." Regina took a deep breath.

"That doesn't seem possible, but you know I am content with my life. I get to help people and that gives me a sense of accomplishment." The blonde eyed her for a beat.

"That may be Regina, but that isn't happiness. You're forgetting that your heart needs to feel."

"My heart feels Elsa. It feels sadness, hatred, loath and hurt. My heart has been wounded for that last 13 years. I was lucky to have felt love once and for that I'm grateful." Elsa shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe that. I've seen you have genuine good feelings, but this isn't a conversation to have now." Regina agreed with her on that. What is the point of ruining a perfectly good day with her feelings? It wasn't about her; it was about Elsa and Jefferson.

"Good. You can now resume going to your husband."

"This isn't over, not by a long shot." Regina rolled her eyes and Elsa began to walk to Jefferson.

The rest of the reception ran smoothly. Regina didn't have to worry on having heart to heart conversations or even had the time to be attacked by memories. She consumed herself completely on her task as Maid of honor, making Elsa and Jefferson rest of the day perfect.

After they sneaked out without being notice Regina began to give direction to start packing up the place, by the end of the night she was exhausted to the max but that only made her happy that she was part of one of the most important moments of her friends' lives. When she bid good bye to everyone she made her way to Jefferson house.

The house was empty; it was poetic to be honest, empty just like her heart felt. She walked through the hollow corridors and welcomed the darkness that was all around. She wasn't scared of letting it consume her heart but she also knew that she shouldn't let that darkness take a hold of it, it actually didn't make sense to her but she wouldn't seem to care. Regina made peace with the idea of not letting love again in her life but she couldn't turn into a monster. She found herself constantly asking herself why she became a psychologist, why she was trying to help others when she couldn't even help herself, but she always came to the same conclusion; she knew that would make her Daniel proud.

She finally reached her bedroom and the moment she entered she threw herself on the bed. Her whole body was aching and begging for rest, so she oblige, she fell asleep instantly without any other thought in her head.

_I will always love you Regina._

Regina woke up with a smile on her face. Some nights were better than others and this one at least was greeted with a different image of Daniel. She was still fuzzy from her sleep but she did remember that she needed to go to Granny's and talk to John.

Many thoughts ran through her head, many questions began to formulate. What was so important that he wanted to talk to her? Was he going to tell the same thing that Jefferson said to her? That he didn't believe Robin to be the murderer? Regina in the almost 13 years that have gone by, never had a face to pin the blame to and now having one is making her hurt even more. How someone could kill Daniel in that awful way? He was well loved and respected in Storybrooke, heck even her mother that sometimes seemed heartless loved Daniel. She scolded herself mentally, she need it all the stability possible when talking to John. Yes she is human, and yes emotions are strong, but she is also a professional and John is still a human being worried about his brother's future, so she was going to treat it like any other case.

She swiftly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, she needed to get ready physically but also mentally because she knew well that on this day she will be emotionally drained.

Regina decided to walk instead of taking her black Mercedes to the diner. Walking was always the best method for her to center herself, and right now she needs all the tranquility she could muster. When the diner was in her line of view she stopped completely in her tracks and took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with Regina." She just said resuming her walk.

When she entered the diner Lil' John was sitting at the booth that was farthest from the door. Before walking to him she scanned the whole diner. Ruby was around busting some tables, Granny Lucas was talking to someone intently, Regina thought it was Leroy, she wasn't quite sure, she saw some other people she didn't quite know. She found John and walked to him.

"Good morning." Greeted John a smile plastered on his face, Regina reciprocated his with one of her own.

"Good morning John." She said sitting down across from him. She quickly realized he was not with his nephew. "Where's Roland?" Regina asked while taking a sit across from the big guy.

John sighed sitting in front of her "He's with Mary Margaret right now, she helps a lot lately, after all…" He trailed off, waving his hand in the air. Then abruptly change the subject. "May I say you look as beautiful as ever?" Regina blushed at his compliment.

"I think you covered that yesterday." Regina said looking back at him, a smirk on her face to hide the fact that those types of compliments were still foreign to her.

"Well forgive me but I haven't seen you in many years so I got a great deal of compliments to give." He gave his own lope sided smile that was, as Regina remembers, a Locksley trademark.

"The Locksley boys, charming as ever." Regina simply said.

John's demeanor fell completely.

"I am sorry John, I didn't mean…" Regina words trailed off she really didn't know what to say.

John just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. That just makes me think that you don't really think Robin could murder someone." Regina scrunched her brows.

"I never said that."

"You don't have to. If there is someone in this earth that knows Robin it's you." John said in a rather serious tone.

"I haven't seen or talked to him in years John. My opinion about him might be altered by that fact. Times changes people, and alter hearts." Regina simply stated.

"I don't believe that. You know well he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, even when you chose Daniel. The only thing he wanted is for you to be happy even if it wasn't with him. Robin resigned because he loved you, and he accepted that Daniel was your happiness" John's words were a knife to her heart. She hasn't forgotten Robin words when she made her decision: '_I will always love you Regina._'

"John, that's in the past. It's time to let it go."

"Just like you let go Daniel's death?" John questioned.

Regina was pretty sure she was going to burst into tears. The way John talked let it believe that her eyes were expressing what he implied; there was something about the Locksley that were able to read her eyes like a book.

"That is different. Daniel is dead and I won't get to see him. I won't get to love him again." Regina blinked back her tears, she wasn't about to show more vulnerability that she already had.

"But Robin is alive Regina, and he needs your help. I'm not saying that you need to love him because it's clear that your heart is still with Daniel. I am just asking for you to listen to me, to him." John took a deep breath, his emotions were getting the best of him and if he wanted to Regina to listen he need it to get a better hold of himself.

Regina bit her lower lip nervously. She felt like she was in a fork way. In one path there was the easy way out, leave Storybrooke and never look back to keep Daniel memories as it was for last 13 years and in the other path there was Robin, she was curious to see him after all this years but knowing that he might have murder Daniel made her cringe in to the deepest part of her heart. Staying implied battling her demon in more than daily basis, it meant confronting the truth, that even though she spent so much time wallowing in Daniel's memory it meant that she need it to let him go and that was something Regina was afraid off, forgetting was a curse.

Regina was about to replied to John's words when another voice snapped her back to reality, it was David.

"Good morning." He said with one smile that looked sad at the same time. Regina and John greeted him somewhat coldly, still having the tension of their conversation in the air. David notices it and opted on sitting down besides John. Robin's little brother looked at him confused, he was going to help Mary with the kids.

David understood John's stares and answered him, "I had an emergency at the station, Mary told me she was going to be ok with the kids by herself." John nodded, and then both of them look at the brunette "So I am guessing you guys are talking about Robin?" It was more of a statement than a question. Regina nodded.

"Can- can I know…" Regina struggle a little trying to get the words out "why is Robin your suspect?"

John and David looked at each other but it was David who answers her.

"Robin was found holding the murder weapon. He was kneeling in front to the bath tub where Marian's body was. All her blood was drained from her. She was bathing in her blood." David said those words like he had been rehearsing them, Regina noticed but she didn't blame him. She still remembered the day she found Daniel and after saying what she saw a million times word came automatically from her mouth.

Regina picked up a glass of water that was in front of her, Ruby brought it to her while she was having the conversation with John. Her throat felt dry and drinking water wasn't helping at all.

"The fact that you found him holding the murder weapon doesn't mean he did it. There are so many factors to consider." Regina was surprise that those were the first words that left her mouth. John looked at her, hope shinning in his eyes.

"I knew that you wouldn't believe that Robin could have done something so horrible." John took one of Regina's hands that were on top of the table. "You have to help him."

Regina wasn't even sure what she really believed.

"I can't John. I'm leaving in a week. I'm sure Elsa can help you once she establishes herself here. " Regina felt a pang in her heart when she dared to look at John crestfallen face. "And like I said before I never even once mention that I believe he innocent or not."

"Besides Robin hasn't talked since that day and neither has Roland." David said flatly.

Roland's name caught her attention.

"Roland?" she asked a bit alarmed.

John stiffens, Regina could feel it, since he was still holding her hand.

"It seems like Roland witness his mother being murder." Regina's eyes opened wide that revelation.

"Has Roland been getting help?" She asked, shocked pulsing through her veins.

"We have tried to make him talk but nothing has been working, well at least not until you arrived here." David answered.

It all made sense to Regina in that moment. The day she met Roland and Mary's words '_he doesn't take well to strangers_.' Roland had an emotional brick, far too big for him and that was one of the main reason he opted for being quite.

"You can't just make a little boy talk just because you want an answer, it takes time David. Kids are different than adults and their emotions have to be treated with care. They are sensible and easily scare. It's all about trust and you know children don't trust easily." Regina was already feeling stressed out, the conversation was making her really weary even more knowing what that poor little kid has gone through.

"Well he seems to trust you, why don't you talk to him?" John asked Regina in a pleading tone.

"Because John I am leaving and if I talk to him now and leave then, he is going to close more into himself and it takes time for him to open up, time that I am not planning to spend in this town." John huffed to her words but Regina couldn't blame him, he only wanted his family to be normal, well almost.

"Regina think about it please. I am not asking this just for Robin, I am also asking you this for Roland. He needs his father now that his mother is gone."

Regina sighed heavily. "Fine," she looked at John directly in the eyes "I don't promise anything though. You have to understand that I made my life out of here and I don't intent to change it." Regina stood up. "Now if you two excuse me I really need fresh air." she turned on her heels and walked away before any of them could talk more.

Once Regina was outside and breathe in the cool air her eyes shut for a few seconds letting all the information sink in. The only thing she could actually think about is that sweet dimpled little boy that witnessed something so horrible.

She didn't actually quite saw how Daniel was murder but she had his bloody body engrave on her memory and that is something that no little kid should have in his brain. She began to walked in the forest direction, for some reason it always calmed her and not having one near her in New York made her missed at least that from Storybrooke. She passed by some building that were strange to her, well she has been gone for quite a while, but she would have thought that she wouldn't notice the difference. Someone called her and when she turned around it was Archie.

"Good morning Miss Mills." Archie politely said. Regina shook her head.

"Regina is just fine Archibald." He smiled at her.

"Archie is just fine then, Regina. May I say it's quite the pleasure to see you even if it is for such a short time. I heard you are leaving today." Archie stretched his hand to Regina to which she shook it.

"I was, but Elsa convinced me on staying for one more week even though she is going to be away on her honey moon." Regina chuckled and Archie was sure it was a really beautiful sound.

"Well we have to thank her for giving another week of your presence here. Things were always better when you were around." Archie's words took her by surprise. Since when he thought that about her?

There was always something odd about him that unsettled Regina but she never found out what. Maybe she was just being paranoid or maybe was Jefferson constant remarks and retorts about him that fuel her strange feeling for him. She pushed it down; clearly it wasn't the moment to think about that.

"Yeah well, I'm not the best of company these days." Regina said sticking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Archie looked at her in disbelief. "Nonsense, I bet you still as lovely as ever. You know what? I have an idea." Regina arched a brow, what was he up to?

"Since you are staying here, would you do me the honor on accepting going to dinner with me?" Regina looked at him at lose for words. She wasn't really keen on accepting his request, but he has been so polite in doing it so.

"Archie I don't think…" But before she could finish he was talking again.

"It's just a friendly dinner, we can catch up. We share the same profession and I am quite curious to know about your practice in New York." '_Ah, that_.' Regina thought. That was a safe topic of conversation.

"Well if you insist I would love to. It's always good to talk to a fellow colleague." Regina said with a knowingly look on her face.

"Well then is a professional date." He said with a bright smile "I'll call so we can coordinate ?" Archie asked.

"Sound perfect. I'm staying at my old house, you can pick me there." Archie smiled at her.

"Well then, until out professional dinner date. Now if you excuse me I was supposed to be at the mayor's office 10 minutes ago. Mayor Greene gets quite grumpy about tardiness. Have a good day Regina." He courtesy, and Regina found that gesture quite ambiguous but she mentally laughed.

Once Archie was gone she resumes her walked to the forest. Just like she remembered it was a sight to see. Everything was calmed, the sun shone through the canopy of the tree and the cool fresh air made her lungs scream of happiness. She sat down at the foot of one big tree and threw her head back, letting herself be completely lost the quietness of the forest. The light breeze that move the leafs around making sweet noises in her ears, the birds chirping nostalgic sounds that made her oblige into the sea of memories that she had about that place. Memories of laughter, memories of friends, memories of love and memories of an almost second chance that she was going to have, Robin. She opened her eyes wide. Why did she think of Robin? She shouldn't, she went to the forest for clarity and ended up fogging her brain even more. So she got up and began to shake her head like if that was going to erase his name and face out of her brain. She began to walk even more deep into the forest and without even realizing it she walked to that place, the meadow where Daniel proposed to her.

It was as magical as ever. It was like a fantasy picture right in front of her eyes. The lake still had the diamond appeal that she loved and the colorful flower were moving slowly, dancing to the beat of the wind ever so slightly.

Daniel and her went there a few times after he proposed, it seem like the perfect place for them. Secluded and peaceful, their own little nest of pure love.

"Oh Daniel! how I miss you." She said sitting down in front of the lake. Sorrow installed in her heart.

She let herself cry. She needed to, because it was never enough. Missing him was bad enough when she was in New York, but here, the place where they spent to many moments together, where they made love so many times and promised each other the world made it hurt even more. She looked at her left hand where the engagement ring rested, and more tears came. She never took it off, she felt that the moment she did Daniel's memory was going to leave her forever and wasn't willing to let it go. She knows it isn't healthy but that was better than insanity.

She sat there in silence for what it seemed like forever. When she glances at her watch it was 1 o'clock. When she finally stood up her legs began to move on automatic, making her walk out of the forest and straight to her Mansion. After what it seemed like a lifetime of pondering made her get to one conclusion, Regina just hoped it was for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was sitting on a bench admiring her surroundings, the fresh air blew in the whole area making her hair wave with it movements. The breeze was slightly cold since the park was close to Storybrooke harbor. She could hear the children enjoying the day, and their laughter took hold of every empty space in the park. The sun was shining so bright and even though the rays broke through the little canopy top there was it wasn't very hot. The park was filled with kids, they were all out of school and some parents arrange a little play date to take them. Monday weren't the best day of the week but for kids it didn't matter because they can have fun whatever the day. Plus it was a pretty good idea to drain them from the excessive energy they usually have.

She took a sip of her coffee, her all so delicious coffee. Truth to be told Granny's coffee was the best in the world, not even in New York with so many places to choose from, there wasn't a place with such a treat like it was with the old lady. Elsa and Jefferson already left to their honeymoon and the blonde sent her a picture of a beautiful beach in the Caribbean Sea. Regina laughed, she told Elsa not to use her phone unless it was an emergency, but of course knowing her blue eyes friend, she most likely couldn't stand the excitement and had to share. Jefferson asked her to start helping with Robin's case, even though she still a little apprehensive about it. She wanted to start when Elsa and Jefferson were back, she felt uncomfortable being there without them, but alas things weren't always that simple.

Regina knew that staying wasn't going to be easy, but she had to, not because Elsa and Jefferson asked, -to which she was happy because being with them was all she needed they were, after all, family-but because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Robin, the same Robin that she knew so well, could commit such a horrible crime. She knew him by heart, she knew his heart well enough to deduct that he didn't display that type of character, a murderer, it just wasn't inside of him but people can change, that much was clear, it has been almost 13 years since the last time she saw him. She remembered Daniel's funeral, remembered how her heart was being buried with Daniel. She lost one of her best friend and lover that day. Robin knew her perfectly and he knew that no matter what, her heart will always belong to Daniel and he understood. She asked herself a million times, how they got to the conclusion that he was the one who killed his wife, that he killed Daniel. Did they investigate? Did they even have a case build against him?

A hysterical laughed drew her out of her thoughts, her gaze fell on the little boy that was running from one place to another followed by the cutest little blonde girl. Both of them climbed the slide stairs with agility. When they reached the end of the slide both gave screeches of victory and then, repeated the notion all over again.

Regina couldn't help smiling, how easy was life at that age. The blonde little girl was the first one that reached the end, she jumped excitedly, and the curly locks that fell were bouncing all around her face. The little boy followed her but he didn't stick the landing. His little feet tangled together and he fell hands and knees to the rocky floor. Regina opened her eyes scared when she heard the boy cry.

"Oh shit." Regina murmured while running to where they were, throwing the coffee cup she was enjoying. She noticed how the blonde girl was looking to both sides, but her eyes fell completely on the kid that was still crying.

"Roland." She said while picking him up and putting him on her hip.

Roland showed her his hands and she noted he had a little scraping and filled of dirt, thank God he had pants that cover his knees, but he kept pointing to them.

"Gina." He murmured through his sobs.

Regina looked around, who the hell were taking care of them? Where is John? And where were the little girl parents? Regina cradled him and took the little girl hand, then began to move towards the bench she was sitting.

"Ouch, Ouch." Cried out Roland. She was sitting down and placing him on her lap.

"Roland, sweetie, I just want to see your knees, okay?" He looked at her and she saw how his lower lip was beginning to tremble and his eyes began to be filled with tears.

Regina looked down to his legs and began to gently move his jeans to see his knees. Both of them were red but other than that he was fine, she released a breath she was holding and was relieved. Regina put Roland's jeans to their place again and took his hand in hers to see the damage to his hands.

"Everything is going to be alright baby." She said while kissing the top of his head and hugged him against her chest.

Regina began to search on her purse for some wipes to clean Roland's little hand. She couldn't understand how women could manage to be a mother and everything else they do, to take care of them without faltering in their action, without hurting them even more.

"Where are your parents Emma?" Regina asked while beginning to clean Roland's hands, he was whining a little, but she kept him calm.

Emma, who was the same age as Roland, five years old, shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the school that was beside the park. Regina met the little girl at Jefferson's and Elsa wedding. Regina looked at where Emma was pointing and she saw Mary Margaret running frantic to them.

Regina felt a little anger, what was Mary thinking in leaving the kids alone in the park? Someone could have kidnap them, even thought it was a peaceful place, but any crazy person could harm them.

"Mommy!" Emma yelled while running towards her. Mary Margaret picked the little girl up, hugged her tight and began to walk where Regina was sitting with Roland. The teacher seem agitated but the sight of Regina calmed her nerves, although when she saw Roland's teary eyes and red nose her heart accelerated a little. Mary sat down accommodating Emma on her lap shifting her a little so she could see Regina and Roland.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"He fell down at the end of the slide, but he is okay. It was more of a spook, I cleaned his hand but he has little scraps." Said Regina, showing Mary his tiny little hands.

Roland shifted his body more against Regina side and put his head on the crook of her neck.

"Where were you?" Regina asked Mary, her tone had traces of anger.

Mary Margaret closed her eyes and began to breathe in and out when she notices Regina's anger.

"I was cleaning the classroom, they were bored so I told them to go and play in the _school_ playground, not in the park…" she sent both kids a scolding look. "I was looking for them everywhere Regina, I was really worried. I came here to see if by chance they were…" She said while accommodating little Emma to her chest.

Regina noted Mary's honesty in her eyes; she looked tired and especially frightened.

"John told me you take care of Roland a lot. Why is that?" She just couldn't stand the curiosity anymore; she needed to know why Mary always had Roland with her.

Mary shook her head ever so slightly, kissed her little girl on top of her head and answer to Regina's question. "John is taking care of the family business alone since Robin is not there anymore." Both shifted uncomfortably on the bench when Robin was mention. "Ever since _that _happened, John has been taking care of Roland and the store. You remember the sports store here in Storybrooke."

Jefferson had comment about it once a time ago. She knew how Robin loved sports, and after his father died he took over the store to which he didn't mind at all. Regina found herself smiling remembering how happy Robin was whenever he was doing something exercising related. He was good in everything, from basketball to archery, the latter being his favorite one of all. They shared a lot of memories even in that store.

"I know something is not right Regina, something just doesn't make sense in all of this. John doesn't have anyone else so David and I told him we would help him while he worked; besides Roland and Emma are always together, they are best friends." Mary wanted to tell Regina that Marian and she were pregnant at the same time, but decided not to for the little boy sake, he was going through a lot already and talking about his mother right now could only harm him more.

"I understand." Was the only thing Regina said.

Mary smiled grateful of Regina's understanding on not pursuing the topic anymore. She extended her hand to take Roland from Regina, but he cried out and got deeper into Regina's embrace. Both brunettes were surprised to the boy reaction. He began to cry and both of the felt a pang in their hearts. Roland had suffered so much in his short age. He didn't have his mother and was a witness of the murder and he also lost his father in a way and that can make anyone lose their mind.

"I want my Papa!" Said Roland while crying his heart out.

"Oh Roland!" Mary said in a low tone rubbing Roland's arm up and down in a soothing matter. Regina notice how Mary was at a point of crying.

Regina moved the boy little far enough so she was able to take his face in her hands, clearing away his tears with her thumbs. The hurt and confusion on his face was enough to break her heart. He was sobbing so hard and she felt even her soul ripping out. She wanted to do something, her mind and heart told her she needed to give peace to this child that wasn't guilty of anything. She needed to take all of her doubts out, she needed to be a professional, but it was Robin's son in her arms crying out like no little kid should, made her clear all her doubts. That little boy who stole her heart with a smile.

The afternoon passed by really quickly, after some convincing for Roland to go with Mary she found herself agreeing into a ice cream with the little boy, and Emma of course. She didn't mind to be honest, the mere fact of seeing those little dimples on his face made Regina smiled and her heart fluttered, he reminded her of his father so much.

Regina looked at herself in the mirror; Archie would pick her up any minute. She decided in a black thin straps dress that go all the way to her knees. The dress wasn't that elegant, just casual. Then again this dinner was anything but romantic, just two colleagues talking about their job. Regina didn't have time for any romantic notion of a sort. Her hair was in a ponytail and since she had short hair a few strands were adorning her face. It wasn't very cold, but it wasn't hot either, she took a black cardigan and some red flats that match her red lipstick. It was a dinner at Granny's, not a fancy restaurant, and she wasn't planning on impressing anyone. She heard the sound of a horn outside and she assumed it was Archie, when she approached the window in effect it was him.

She really didn't know why she accepted his request to dinner but being both in the same profession they could have a nice conversation that didn't transcend into the personal field. When she opened the door there he was waiting for her. She got a little startled because she thought he was in his car. Archie was always the strange one, but he was a peaceful person that never got into trouble with no one, to which she still didn't understand why he and Jefferson really didn't get along.

"Wow Regina.!" He exclaimed and a sigh "You look great." He comments in all sincerity. Regina looked

at herself and shrugged her shoulders, for her she was dressed normal.

"Thanks" she courtly said. She looked from side to side; it was obvious that the both of them felt awkward with the situation. "Are we leaving?" she asked quickly.

"Um, yes, yes." He delivered; Archie looked mesmerized looking at her.

Regina nodded already regretting taking his invitation.

They arrived to Granny's, it was a Monday night and there weren't a lot of people. There was one or two ordering coffee, and some take out. Archie directed her to the booth that was farthest from the door, she found as a strange behavior, like he was hiding from someone but she didn't linger a lot on it. She sat down and looking at the entrance and Archie followed sitting across her. Rapidly Ruby made her way to them with two menus in her hands, the girl smiled at Regina, but when she gave Archie the menu her eyes were filled with anger, Regina really didn't understand what was happening.

"Call me whenever you are ready to order." She suggested before turning away.

"What is wrong with her?" Regina asked Archie, it didn't go unnoticed their interaction.

Archie simply shrugged his shoulders back while opening the menu.

"She never liked me." Storybrooke's psychologist murmured.

Regina didn't believe him in the slightest. Ruby was a colorful character, always happy, she was a social person and everyone got along with her, maybe too much and that is why she had certain reputation, well that was when they were in high school. She didn't believe him either because everyone got along with Archie too.

Regina arched a perfectly plucked brow into his direction.

"Archie, are you dating Ruby?" Regina asked skeptical.

Archie opened his eyes in an exorbitant notion and a strong "NO!" came out.

"Did you have something with her?" She asked curiously.

Archie looked at her and smiled a little. Regina now understood the situation. Ruby was jealous.

"We can say that." He said cutting the theme short. "Now, tell me about yourself."

Regina didn't comprehend his words "About me?"

Archie smirked "Yes, your life in New York." He followed.

Regina nodded while watching how Ruby approaches them with two glasses of water.

"Well is good. I work a lot." She said simply.

Ruby arrived. She smile at Regina and gently put the glass of water in front of her but when she turned to Archie she literally threw the glass and it spilled on him. She quickly left without even giving him a break to react.

Regina couldn't help it and some chuckled escape her mouth watching Archie struggled to dry himself with some napkins.

"Whatever you did to her you should resolve it, she is pretty mad and mad women tend to be dangerous."

Archie smiled a little, he turned to see Ruby and sent her a glare. She scoffed and turned her back on him. Regina shook her head and directed her gaze to the menu again.

"So… what are you doing in New York?" He enquired while he took a sip of water, the little portion that was left in the glass anyway.

Regina imitated Archie's action and looked at him over the glass. He knew her profession, the question was rather stupid.

"Well as you might_ know_ I am a psychologist. I have my own practice along with Elsa even though our specialties are different, we make things work." Archie arch a brow in question and she answered his unspoken question. "Elsa dedicates her work to clinical whilst, I have the forensic view, my cases are special." She said in an ambiguous tone.

Archie didn't quite understood, so he tilts his head in question, he didn't quite understand her.

Regina chuckled "Not a lot of people know the field I specialize" Archie looked at her surprised. "I work with a lot government agencies, I know you understand."

The red headed man nodded, because now he gets what she's doing for living, literally. She noticed how nervously he shifted a little on his sit.

"Are you nervous?" She asked laughing.

"No!" he answered defensively.

"Like I said, only a few know."

"So you are dedicating your life to…" Regina finished his train of thought.

"I study criminal conduct, among other things. I had to testify in court and had to interview criminals."

She actually tried to sound intimidating, but in reality she just wanted to laugh at Archie's face, it was a poem. Ruby placed their order meal on the table and began to walk away, this times there weren't any glares.

"So, your job is risky?" He stated more than he asked about it.

Regina shook her head. "It's similar to what you do Archie, we are both in the same line of work, the only difference is that I take the riskier cases, or rather complicated ones. We both have the task to decipher the human mind, you know? Their process and their somewhat twisted minds." She explained. In truth she didn't understand why she was saying all this, he knew well about it. It was stupid because he wasn't a beginner in this. Somehow all felt like a test more than a conversation.

"So if that is your dedication, why are you here? Other than the logical, your friends wedding." He was too curious for Regina's taste.

"Jeff asked me to help him…" she explained shrugging her shoulders.

Archie looked intrigued "With Robin's case?"

She was getting so tired of his incisive curiosity. Jeff had told her that the terms of her staying needed to stay between them. It was true that everyone knew about the rather complicated relation she had with Robin, but didn't mean that couldn't be professional about it.

She shrugged her shoulders one more time "He asked me to help in general Archie." Her words came out biting all that she wanted was to stop talking about she opted to turn the conversation around "It is true that you're working at the Asylum? I thought you only had your private practice."

Archie arch his brow surprised by her question "Yes, two times a week and yes I have a private practice, but I only give group therapist at the Asylum. Now that Jeff is going to be away for a few days I was asked to work a little more there."

Regina nodded thinking; a little doubt was playing in her head, who was the one to ask Archie to work more there? She brushed it off for the moment. There was a more pressing matter, his work with Roland, but she knew it was the time either to discuss. Everything will fall into place eventually, she hoped. Helping Roland and Robin was priority but she needed to be smart about it.

"I presume there is no problem with me working there?" She said taking a sip of her soda that Ruby brought with the food.

Archie was a good man, everyone saw that, but when it came to his work he could be rather jealous. Working with Regina proves to him to be an advantage, he was too curious to know about Jefferson's request to her. The board of directors didn't get a lot of explanation to him, though Regina was excellent acquisition to the Asylum.

"No, on the contrary" he began "it will be of great benefit."

She didn't know why, but something inside told her he wasn't being honest.

They both sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, she felt rather strange, and the food in front of her was losing its appeal.

Archie understood her dislike for Storybrooke, it was common knowledge to everyone that the Mills left after Daniel's death. Regina couldn't stand the town anymore because memories were getting the best of her. Everyone was surprise to see her for the wedding, people thought she wouldn't agree but there she was and now that she was staying it was more surprising to everyone, especially him.

He comprehend more than anyone, he after all was a master of human behavior. She was uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Do you remember when we were in high school?" he asked giving a slight smile at his change of pace. Regina's eyes pose on him and smile a little.

"Of course, good times." She said, but she seemed rather timid now.

"Do you remember how Robin and Daniel used to fight for you? How they always compete for your affection?" he said laughing.

Regina looked at him with indignity and seriousness. She felt the need to slap him across the face with such force that when he wake up in the morning bruises of her fingers where to pose on his face.

"Archie." She reprimand

"Forgive me Regina…" he raised his hand in apology.

"I really do not wish to talk about it." She said angrily.

"Regina is only a memory, we were young. Are you not over Daniel's death?" he asked in sincerity and curiosity.

Regina couldn't stand his idiotic questions. His bluntness was beginning to blow her over.

"What does it matter to you?" her voice wasn't low anymore and the force of her words made the little people that were on the diner to look at her.

"Regina I ask this because I consider myself to be your friend. Have you ever asked for professional help?" Regina felt her eyes stings with unshed tears. Was he torturing her? Wasn't it clear to him that she really didn't wish to talk about it? Of course she tried therapy, but it only brought her more pain and misery, which she didn't want to dwell in anymore. It was ironic in all honesty, she was a psychologists but wasn't able to help herself.

"Archie stop it…" she said uncomfortable, ire in her voice.

He didn't wish to make her feel bad, but he didn't know she was still like that after all the years that passed by.

"Regina listen to me…" he put his hand on top of hers, he could feel her shaking a little under him, she was stronger than she looked, Regina thought "I didn't want to hurt you, I believe that remembering the good times can overcome the bad ones, to which why I believed that you had overcome Daniel's" he sigh "he loved you so much, " he laughed a little "he only talked about you, you were everything to him." Archie smiled to Regina. "He did fight a lot with Robin because he also was in love with you…"

Regina was having enough of this; Archie was stepping out of the boundaries.

"Archie stop it already." Her voice was pleading and abruptly shook his hand off.

"Regina," he called smiling rather forcefully. He knew she was broken hearted and his intention was to help her out. "You may think you are the best therapist in the world, but you can't help anyone else if you can't help yourself. If Jefferson proposed for you to help Robin, your mind cannot be distracted with old memories that can cause you a lot of pain. You are not working with the same criminals like in New York, you are going to work with someone that was important for you, a friend that most likely killed your love. Are you ready to face the truth?" he asked.

Regina analyzed his words intently and dropped her eyes to her hands that were clasps on top of her lap. She knew Archie was right, seeing Robin wasn't going to be easy and any at all similar to her other cases, seeing Robin meant reliving the past.

Regina cleared away the tears that were falling while analyzing everything. She at any moment told him about the reason for her to stay "Archie I haven't nor will tell you my reason to stay, my personal business is that mine, I don't think I have to run it by you or any other on that matter." She smirked.

"Well that may be true, but your tears tell a different tale." He believed he won. She sighed heavily. "We better order desert. Any request?" He asked trying to recover the peace that they had at the beginning of dinner.

"No!" Her voice was low. "I am tired and I want to go home." She explained standing up.

Archie mirrored her move; he took money from his wallet and put it on the table.

"Come, I'll take you home."

Regina didn't let him. She raised a hand and smiled.

"I want to walk a little."

"I'll go with you." He offered.

Regina shook her head. Archie really did a number on her she needed to think.

"Thank you Archie, I don't want to offend you or anything but I had enough of you tonight. I'll just see you later." Regina didn't let him react. She walked away, leaving him alone. Leaving the diner behind.

Regina began to walk through the streets of Storybrooke where she grew up, she still didn't get why Archie had to talk about that precise topic, why did he had to talk about them, but she knew Archie was right. She did accept to take Robin's case; she just didn't know how to approach it without her fogging her judgment. She propose herself to do everything in her power to help Roland, he needed his father. But in all honesty was she doing this for the boy? Or for herself?

Regina cared so much for Robin, he was one of her best friends, they grew up together, Robin, Jefferson and her. Did Robin really was a murderer? Did he really kill his wife and Daniel? She shook her head in disbelief while walking down the streets, the memories seemed so painful. Like Archie said, this wasn't just like any other case in New York, this one was worst. This was a friend who was accused of being a criminal, the main suspect to her love murder.

She elevated her gaze and stopped in front of a store, a store she knew well. It was The Locksley sports store. Regina lifted her hand and pressed it again the glass and closed her eyes. She breathed in long enough that she could sense the smell of the forest, she could hear Robin's laughter playing in her head, she could feel him close.

_She was 15 years old. Her long hair reached her hips so black and shiny. Her skin was white but kissed by the sun and her eyes were shinning with excitement, her smile was genuine and contagious. She ran as fast as her legs let her, she felt her heart running a million miles an hour and even more when she got deeper into the forest. She stopped quickly and her hands landed on her knees automatically trying to catch her breath that was frantic by all the running. _

_Regina could hear someone at her side, his footfalls were heavier from her and the dried leaves made a loud crumple sound while he took his steps._

"_You cheated" She heard him say._

_She looked at her side and her partner was just like her trying to catch his breath. She straightened herself while throwing her long hair back. _

"_C'mom Locksley, is your pride preventing you to admit that I am better than you?" She said teasingly. Truth is that she did cheat. When he was distracted she immediately began running._

_Robin, who was the same age as her, mirrored her movements and with one hand he messed up her hair. _

"_Hey!" She said pushing him and laughing._

"_Well Mills, are you ready for today's lesson?" He said picking up his bow and arrow._

_They arrived to the place where Robin always practices his favorite sport. That summer he promised Regina to teach her how to shoot, to which she was really excited. _

"_When Jeff finds out that you are learning before him…" said Robin laughing to his words. They both knew Robin was an excellent archer but Jefferson was better at baseball._

"_Well, is not my fault his parents decided to travel this summer." Regina was taking an arrow from Robin's hands. She immediately felt a pump of adrenaline running through her, her hands were excited to take the bow and feel the rush through her veins. How she loved learning new things._

"_Come little Apple" he called to her while laughing. She sent him a glare._

"_You really should stop calling me that." Regina began picking up the bow._

"_Not a chance, it suits you. Besides we are her for you to learn not discuss my cute nicknames for you." Regina rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. _

_Regina was standing at the perfect distance with the bow on her hands just like Robin taught. He was behind her the minute she lifted her hands and accommodated the bow just like he told her on their previous lessons. She always pointed to the bull's-eyes but she never quit reach the stupid red circle in the middle. Robin explained to her again how her shoulders should be relax or she would have a serious pain when everything was over, how to stretch back the string with tree fingers to make it easier for her, how her body should create the illusion of a 'T', how to hold the arrow. She rolled her eyes but whenever she didn't listen to him her arrow didn't reach very far._

"_Regina you are doing it wrong!" he said frustrated._

"_Ugh." She protested._

_Robin stood behind Regina and lifted her elbow, his hand covered the one that was holding the bow and fix it how it was supposed to be._

"_Now," He said in a low voice near her ear._

_Regina focused her eyes to the red point. She could feel Robin talking to her extremely close, she internally shook herself she couldn't lose her concentration. She wanted to reach the bulls-eyes so bad, she spent the past two weeks and still nothing._

_Robin breath in, his nose inside Regina's hair, her scent was heavenly to him. He shut his eyes close and moved a little closer to her without moving his hands out of place. When he opened his eyes again he gathered his courage to instruct Regina once again._

"_When I count to three let go of the string." She nodded a little, but her eyes were locked on her target._

"_One…" she breath in trapping the air in her lungs._

"_Two…" Regina's fingers tighten around the bow and Robin took his hand from the top of hers._

"_Three." Regina let go of the arrow, her stance was perfect. Everything happened fast, the arrow finally reached the target. Regina opened her eyes in excitement._

"_Yes!" she yelled out throwing the bow to the ground, turned on her heels and jumped to Robin's arms._

_Robin arms were around her waist quickly and he swiftly picked her up from the ground. Regina put her arms around his neck, still not believing she did it. She spent two weeks practicing non-stop to reach her goal and now she was able to accomplish it. She looked into his eyes and saw how proud he was of her there, also she saw their kindness; his blue orbs were filled with love and sincerity. Regina took one of her hands that were surrounding his neck and he lowered her back to the ground. Regina caress the hair on the back of his neck tracing a path, while the other hand was tracing his face. Robin tensed under her touch, he felt his heart practically wanting to leave his chest, he loved her ever since he laid eyes on her. She looked at his lips and then his eyes, when she bit her lip Robin felt like he was losing his mind. The brunette began to caress his cheek and pushed herself closer to his face. Robin thought he was going to die._

"_Red as an apple." Robin said when one of his hands reached one of her cheeks, then he felt Regina's lips were on top of his. Robin tremble at the sensation of her lips caressing his, this was something he always dreamed off, a kiss from Regina, his first kiss. Robin pressed her against him, he didn't want to let her go._

_Regina was definitely more bold than he was so she deepen the kiss, it was her first kiss as well._

Regina opened her eyes and bit her lips nervously; she didn't notice the tears going down her cheeks. She was standing in front of the store for so long immerse in her memories that her fingers were running across the glass.

If she was to work on Robin's case her mind couldn't be distracted with old memories of him, but she didn't see in him a killer, she saw him as her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note :**

Hey guys I wanted to thank you for the amazing respond we've been getting. Your reviews on this story means a lot. Before anything else we want to tell you guys that we had to change the name of our fic because we notice there was another one before with the same name but it won't damage the story at all.

When I had the idea for this fic I really didn't wanted to do it alone and I am so grateful to Karla (who is going address to you guys as well) agreed to write it with me. We been having so much fun and I hope you guys stick around to see what more with have in store. This chapter is really important so be advise to keep close attention. There are minor details here that you might want to keep in mind for futures chapters. Feel free to contact any of us if you have questions or doubts we will be glad to clear them. So thanks again for everything. This means a lot.

Hey This is DayDreamerKay I want to say thank you for all your support in this story, w/ the reviews, follows and alerts. Even in twitter! Thank you so much, I loved writing this chapter, I even loved more writing sarcastic Regina here. I hope you enjoy this one as much as we did. You can follow this story through twitter w/ me MermaidRegal and w/ Ash FeatherMermaid ... Thank you! #TeamMermaids

Days passed by quickly and now all that she heard was the sound of her heels echoing throughout the deserted hallway. The place was sober and it feels uneasily cold. Regina woke up very early in the morning – well she didn't sleep so much in all honesty—and like Jefferson had asked, today was the day to commence with Robin's treatment. While walking through the security door she began to remember her friend's faces when she told them about the decision she made before they left for their honeymoon.

_Jefferson and Elsa looked at Regina in disbelief._

"_Can you repeat what you said? I didn't quite catch your words. They felt foreign." Jefferson said stunt. He was sitting in front of Regina and Elsa was at his side._

"_Seriously Jeff I don't have time for this." Regina huffed out._

"_I am sorry but I cannot believe those words went through my ears." Regina rolled her eyes and after a few seconds of eying the happy couple she sighed heavily, the decision of staying still was strange even for her._

"_Isn't this what you want it? Me staying here and accepting your job offer?" Regina questions her best friend who only gave a nod in confirmation._

"_What made you change your mind?" It was Elsa who talked, curiosity sprung in her eyes. Regina knowing her best friend so well knew that question was going to be asked eventually. _

"_Roland deserves peace, happy memories. No this dreadful chain of events he is spiraling in." Regina explained before any other question could be uttered. _

"_Regina admit it, you are worry about Robin." Jefferson teased her. Regina crossed her arms in front of her clear sign of annoyance. _

"_That may be, but my main concern here is Roland. By the way who is Roland's therapist? " Jefferson got a bit uncomfortable before giving Regina an answer._

"_Archibald."_

_Regina scrunched her brows._

"_Archie, Really?" Regina asked trying to understand._

"_There aren't a lot of psychologists who are good with kids." Regina nodded in understanding. _

"_Speaking of him, did you resolve all the 'issues' you guys had?" Regina air quoted around the words issues because she hardly understood why they fought so much, Archie was loved around the whole town. _

"_We haven't, but he works at the asylum as well and we have to keep things civil." Regina didn't seem satisfied with that answer but she let it slide, she was too tired to pursue it any longer._

"_Ok then. Returning to the original topic, how come Archie is Roland therapist?" Regina wanted to know anything about Roland. So she needed to ask the entire important question possible._

"_Well he is really good with kids, but I'm beginning to sense that we need to treat Roland in a different way. Maybe you could be his therapist. I heard from Mary and John that Roland actually talked to you." Regina opened her mouth to talk but Elsa beat her to it._

"_You should think about it 'Gina. Making an emotional connection to someone who is dealing with his thoughts, memories and trauma, specially a little boy, is difficult to establish and it seems to me that Roland is quite smitten with you." Elsa gave her an explanation that Regina couldn't refute._

"_Well, working with Roland won't be a problem he is the sweetest most handsome kid there is, but I'm not a normal psychologist and you guys know that. I could assist Elsa if she took the case." Regina said those words with a smile on her face. _

_Elsa nodded in agreement and that was all that Regina needed._

"_And, what about his father?" Jefferson quickly blurted out. To his bluntness Regina scoffed._

"_Robin is another story. You need to understand that I cannot let my feeling cloud my judgment." _

_Jefferson nodded. "Regina, everything that happens from now on regarding Robin and Roland needs to stay between us…" Regina looked at Jefferson and then at Elsa and that is when she realized that Jefferson had something up his sleeve._

Regina found herself in front of the door connecting with Robin. Her body was trembling and she couldn't help the goosebumps that she felt at the mere thought of seeing him again after so many years.

Some sort of dread and fear were slowly creping through every inch of her body. Her blood began to run icy cold through her veins and her breathing was becoming heavy. It has been almost 13 years without seeing Robin and the last time she saw him things were rather shaken up between them, it was Daniel's funeral after all. In the past years whenever she thought about him some type of regret took over her. Many things were left unsaid but she tried hard to push them down and now that the only thing separating them is a door, she felt all of those unresolved matters surfaced again. '_I can't let it control me_' she thought. With a deep breath she put a hand on the door handle and turned it around.

When she entered the room all she saw was his form sitting in a corner, his head in his hands attempting to dig himself into oblivion. The sight made Regina's heart crumble, that wasn't the happy and joyful man she used to know. The man that always had a knowing smile on his face that could melt anyone, the man that no matter what he felt always took the highway in other to see her happy and that was ripping her more. She quickly took a deep breath and put on a mask of indifference that could help her go through the ordeal – or so she thought. The room was somewhat dark and the only things in it were a bed that was against the wall with dirty sheets and a chair. What made the room even more dreadful, were the bars at the windows that gave the room an air of a jail cell.

"Robin." Regina called in an insecure tone. When he didn't answer her she put the things she was holding and left them on top of the bed. Slowly she began walking to where he was and called his name once again, this time sweetly, maybe in a tone that he might recognize _well_. She notices he was wearing a white shirt and sweat pants, and his barefoot feet were dirty.

He didn't respond again. She took a few steps and closed off the space between them and crouched to his level. Regina swallowed hard, being this close to him made it more real, made it seem like the past 13 years were some kind of spell a curse you might say that made everything frozen and now time was actually moving forward again.

Regina raises her hand hesitantly.

"Robin is…" She was cut off by Robin's hand catching her wrist. She gasped at the brusque movement.

"Regina." His voice was low and croaky, probably from the lack of usage. Regina just gulped, waiting for him to say something else but when he didn't she took a greedy deep breath. With her other hand she reaches for the other one of his that was still holding his head. She swept it from his face and quickly lifted his chin. That wasn't her Robin, this Robin looked done and destroyed, he had a long beard, and his hair was longer that he let it grew. His face was pale, almost lifeless and full of pain.

"Yes, it's me. I need you to open your eyes and look at me." Regina said lowering the hand she was using to tuck Robin's chin. Missing the warmth of it, he grabs her by the other wrist. He was holding them both greedy as in trying to decipher if it was an illusion or reality. Curiosity won him over and slowly he began opening his eyes.

Regina saw those blue eyes that were always shinning like the sun, now turned off into sorrow and hurt, his expressions lines at his eyes were more pronounce than ever. It torn her apart.

"Regina what are you doing here?" he asked her. Not fully convince that she was real. He always thought that seeing Regina again wouldn't be possible, that he couldn't live in the past anymore. He needed to make a life for him and that is why he married Marian. He did love her so much and she gave him the most important thing in the world, his son. Marian was a kind and understanding person, and she has been in love with him since forever but it wasn't until a few years back that they actually had something. She knew of his love for Regina and that is why she never pursued him.

"Well Robin…" her words trailed off, she quite didn't understand why she couldn't explain to him something so simple. She lost all her words, all her technical terms she was going to use the moment she stare back into his eyes and with a deep breath she resume her line of thoughts and words "I am here to help you and_ Roland_." She said calling out his son name. Robin opened his eyes wide to her words did she believe he wasn't the culprit? She would help his boy too?

"Do you think I'm innocent?" he asked trying to muster a little hope into his words but they came flat and void of any emotion.

Regina stood and turned around walking away from him. Regina knew that she couldn't answer his question; doing so would mean that she was compromising her integrity as a professional, so she needed to explain that to him.

"I cannot answer you that Robin."She said with outmost sincerity she could, she turned again to see him, sitting at the corner of the room, where he was sitting on the dirty floor. "All I can say is that I'm here to evaluate you. I need you to talk to me. From what I gathered from your record you haven't been talking to no one."

When Regina finished explaining herself she walked to him again and crouched to his level taking his hands in her. Robin stir under her touch but didn't say anything else, taking in once more his vow of silence. To this action Regina free one of her hands and took one of his and lightly squeezed it.

"If you want me to help you I need your trust. I need you to talk to me." When Robin shook Regina's hand off she sighed in annoyance.

"Look Robin. I know I'm the last person you want to see and right now this is getting difficult for me as well. For what is worth I am deeply sorry, I never meant to break your heart. I really don't want to believe that you murder your wife, or—" Robin cut her off.

"Daniel." He said void of any emotion. "You believe that I killed him? He was my friend, even though everything that happened."

Hearing those words from his mouth gave her goosedbumps once again. Regina stood up and made her way to the chair in the room. When she sat down she proceeded to take a deep breath.

"What I think or not about it is not important right now." She slipped her emotionless mask once more it was safer that way. "I am here to evaluate you predisposition to commit a crime of that magnitude." Robin looked at her from the far corner he was sitting; he felt a pang in his chest because of her attitude. He reflected sadness and hurt.

"What is the point? You don't believe in my innocence. I don't have anything to say to you." He stood up and sat in front of her on his bed, beside all of her things she discarded previously. Regina crossed her legs and clasped her hands on her knee.

"If you believe that, you are more than welcome to change my mind, though I am not accepting or denying anything." Robin rolled his eyes to Regina's words. She smirked at him because she knew that Robin, her Robin was slowly beginning to be himself, so he was rising to her challenge. And she felt something _more_.

"You haven't change at all Apple." Robin simply said.

Regina mind didn't register quickly what he had called her but when she did her cheeks turned red. Her heart was beating so fast.

"You still blush." He smiles a little.

Regina forgot he called her Apple. He gave her that nickname because ever since they met he always saw her blush _red as an apple_. She didn't mind the nickname, for some reason it always appealed to her.

"I haven't been called like that in—" she try to mustered her words but she was quite stunt at hearing that. Regina felt like the whole scene was turning to intimate for her own good.

"In 13 years, I know. I was the only one who called you like that." Robin said now smiling a bit more brightly. "Why are you in Storybrooke? I was sure that I was never going to see you again." Curiosity took the best of him.

"Well Jefferson got married…" she began "and I was the maid of honor, he did marry my best friend."

"Yes Jeff…" he sighed hurt "I am sad that I couldn't attend the wedding." His voice was filled with regret and sorrow. "But why did you stay? I don't suppose it was because of the scenery."

Regina without faltering answers his question.

"Well, I suppose you are right. Me staying here is…" she then notice that Roland wasn't the only reason. She wanted to believe Robin was innocent but she can say that. "because of Roland."

At the mention of his son, Robin's demeanor change completely.

"My boy, Why?" Robin asked.

"He doesn't deserve what he is going through. If you are innocent as you claim to be we need to find out. There will be a full investigation. My diagnose is really important in all of this process Robbie." She was completely stunt at the fact she called him Robbie maybe it was because he called her Apple, and old habits do die hard. She shook her head before continuing talking. "Besides I think I might be in love with that dimpled little kid." Regina looked at her hands and smile at the memories she had of Roland in such a short time.

Robin tilted his head to look at her smile more clearly. He missed that pearl adorn look on her face.

"I don't blame you, Roland is rather adorable." He shifted uncomfortably where he was sitting. "The last thing I heard of him was that he wasn't talking to anyone. Has he spoken to you?" Robin asked her.

Regina looked up again to him with hope shinning in her eyes.

"Yes he has. From what I know it was the first time he had since…" But she didn't continue both of them knew perfectly.

"That is a relief and I don't blame him on talking to you. Your voice was always my safe heaven." Regina swallowed hard to his words; to this day he had an effect on her. The situation was turning a little too personal for her taste and she couldn't allow it. She needed to regain control again.

Shaking her head straighten up her back and look at him, he interpreted the look quickly. He rapidly change the topic of conversation

"So what am I suppose to do?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Regina looked around before directing his gaze to him.

"You need to work with me Robin, answer my questions, and accept a treatment if I see viable."

With a sigh Robin agreed.

"One thing Regina," Robin said, when Regina nodded him to continue he breathe in and out. "I want, no, I need to see Roland."

Regina's face softens at his request. Of course he wanted to see his son. Robin has always been a caring and loving person. Regina always knew that he would be an excellent father and that is one of the main reasons she was relentless to believe he was a killer. She remembered how Roland was crying out to see his father and that mere memory broke her heart ten times over again.

"Well…" she began "I think he needs to see you as well, but it will all depend on your first session with me." Robin stood up and began to pace around the room running his hand through his hair.

"He is all that I have left Regina. I need to see him." Regina stood up and catches one of his hands making him stop.

"I know and I'm not saying you are not going to see him. I simply said that it will depend on your first session which you passed with flying colors I might add." She said with a tone that sounds like sarcasm and Robin arches a brow.

"Come again?" he asked stupefied.

Regina gave a sided smile, it wasn't the first one he ever seen her smile like that, he had a book of memories that could sold out if he ever wrote it, that smile conjured in her sarcasm and sass also it meant that she was up to something. He remembered that smile from one time that he and Jefferson where trying to pull a prank on her, but she found out before they were successful. She stood up and began to walk around the tiny room.

"Robin." She said standing in front of him, arms crossed in front of her chest. "When I was studying in the University I learned a lot of things, things that are like an extension of my perception. I tried hard to expand my knowledge in all the fields of psychology even though I'm not certified in them. In New York I work every day with people that are in your same state or condition." She sighed and continue talking "Some are aggressive, and others just don't care about their fate, but those who are in shock," she air quoted around her last word "those are the most difficult to work with, because they close off." She uncrossed her arm and clasped the together in front of her. Robin was worried, he knew well that she was seeing through to him, he know her too well and because of that Robin knew that she wasn't going to be brutal. "They don't want to talk, they don't react or they just begin to lose composure, to be honest there are a lot of types of shocks states, do you understand what I am saying?" Regina sighed and sat down once more in the chair in front of the bed. Robin was trying to decipher her words but it was getting hard to do with her eyes burning holes into his. "When I got here to Storybrooke, I was told that you were in a shock state because of your wife passing, because how you found her and your son. Jeff told you weren't in a good place, the he couldn't recognize you."

She got up and walked to him once more. This time she moved her thing to the chair and sat at his side.

"Since I entered this room I've been analyzing everything about you that is my job. What I see now is totally different from what I was told. You are not in a state of shock, maybe you were at the moment when you found Marian. Or maybe you were just pretending like you are doing it at this very moment. You see Robin, a person in shock don't have a collection of memories out of nowhere, and more when the memories are so old. "

Regina sent him a serious glare and after a few second she turned cold.

"Regina you don't know what you are saying, you don't know what I feel…" He said angry.

Regina laughed bitterly, how dare he say she didn't know she he felt?

"Robin I am so surprise of how lucid you are, that you instantly passed this first session. I would have thought that you did it because you really want to see your son, which I know is true, but I don't like to be played. Besides who are you to say that I don't know what you feel? Did you forget that I lost Daniel the same way?" she was already boiling with anger that in any moment could blow over.

Robin was also mad, he was exposed.

"Regina" he said exasperated. He was the one this time to stand from the bed and began to walk around. One hand on his hip and the other was pinching the bridge of his nose. "This was all Jefferson's idea." He blurted out like a little boy.

She nodded with a pissed off look.

"I am innocent; my biggest desire is to find the culprit." He express with rage.

"Why did you guys do this, why have such an act? You were bound to get caught."

Robin blows. "Jeff told me to fake shock, because that way I wouldn't go to the Maine state prison. I told him not to involve you in this." Regina shook her head in disbelief. "Regina please you have to believe me."

She tightened her eyes close. Regina began to think and over thinking everything. What the hell was going through Jefferson's head? Why did he get her into?

"Don't you guys get it? You guys are making me risk my profession. Robin this complicates everything! Do you guys think I'm stupid?" She asked disappointed in both of them. "You and Jefferson know me well enough to understand that I wouldn't accept something like this especially when it involves Daniel's death. You can't pretend that I will be alright with all of this." Her voice dropped and octave but she filled her tone with all the anger she was feeling.

"Regina please…" he begged while putting his hands at both sides of her arms. For a moment she felt repugnant to his touch, so he pushed him away.

"Don't touch me Robin!"

She began to walk towards the door. Robin thought she was going to leave, but all she did was support her hands against the door and hang her head. She notice his lucidity the moment he began talking to her in normal matter to which it was strange, but the more they talked the more sure she was that something wasn't right and the moment that he called her Apple made everything crystal clear. Jefferson constant insistence of her staying and working at the Asylum wasn't because he wanted her near, but because he needed her to help with Robin's case. Sooner or later she was going to notice how Jeff was playing her and she was pretty sure Jefferson knew it was going to be too late before she could decline.

"Marian was my wife. My love for her was truthful and genuine. You know me well enough to see that I am not capable of killing someone, especially someone I hold dear to my heart. I just got there; saw her lifeless body drenched in blood. My mistake was taking the murder weapon, which is the only thing they have against me." Regina was still giving him her back but he knew she was listening. "Roland was there, he saw his mother killer, and he was cover in blood as well, Marian's blood, his Mama." Robin growl out "I am doing this for him, justice needs to be serve."

Robin got to her and turned her around. Regina looked into his eyes that only reflected extreme sadness, anger and honesty. Those blue orbs lost all the light and happiness that once was so contagious to her.

Regina took a shaky breath and made him take a few steps back from her. "I will do everything in my power so you can see Roland, but you need to clean your appearance. The last thing we need is for Roland to see you defeated and bad looking. He is still too young for this."

Regina walked passed him and picked up her things. When she gathered everything in her hands she walked to the door but before leaving she turned around and said "I am going to talk to David. I need to know what the status of your case is. You better hope as hell all of this works out in the end, because if it doesn't you are going to rot in jail and Jefferson is going to respond to a very angry person."

She left the room and directed herself to Jefferson's office. She still didn't believe that Jefferson tried to play her like an idiot. The moment she got into the office she locked herself in shutting the door with such force that probably the whole hospital would hear it. Regina threw all the documents that reside on top of the desk to the floor, she was really angry. She got out her cell phone and began to dial Jefferson's number. She didn't care that she almost broke her phone screen while dialing.

"Ginny! Darling! I am in my honey moon." He protested.

Regina inhale and exhale angrily trying not to yell.

"Jefferson would you mind explaining to me, what the fuck did you do?" yeah she couldn't hold it in, the anger won out and she found herself yelling those words.

Jefferson took the phone away from his ear and looked at it.

"Regina, what the hell?" He heard her heavy breathing.

"Do you believe I'm stupid? Did you thing I wouldn't notice?"

Jefferson was currently sitting at the bed of his hotel room. He looked into the bathroom where Elsa was taking a shower. When he was sure his wife wouldn't come out of there pretty soon, he got out of bed and walked to balcony closing behind him the sliding doors.

"Would you care to explain yourself? Because I don't understand a thing you're saying." He was exasperated.

"All this bullshit with Robin, What the hell were you guys thinking, better yet what were _you_ thinking? Robin told me you were the one with the idea. He was talking to me like nothing had happened. Some pathetic excuse of a shock victim."

Regina began to feel like a massive headache was rapidly approaching. Feeling betrayed by her best friend was something she didn't like, it made her question trust and believes, and quite frankly this was a hard situation for her. It hurt her so much not only because her career was at stake but also her friendship.

Jefferson sigh in defeat "Regina you need to understand—" Regina cut him off

"Can you two stop saying that I need to understand, this is getting ridiculous." Regina spat out.

"I asked you to help me not in a direct matter. I didn't tell you of my plans because I knew this would happen. Robin is innocent, I believe in him and I'm pretty sure you do as well. I knew that you weren't going to accept if I told you my hidden agenda. Honestly, Robin didn't want to involve you in this, you know well he wouldn't ask you anything that could put you at risk."

The anger Regina was feeling was making her tremble.

"What proof do you have of his innocence? You tricked me! You weren't honest with me. You are putting at risk everything I tried so hard to accomplish. Not only me, you are risking your job as well and now of all time, when you just got married. What will happen if Robin did kill Marian? Have you thought of the possibility?"

"Regina he is innocent I just know it. I have faith in him. I know I'm risking a lot here." He was sincere "This is Robin we are talking about; I've known him all my life, you as well. He wouldn't be capable of such a horrid crime or anything like that."

Regina was grateful that Jefferson wasn't in front of her.

"Jeff…" she began "Robin is being accused of killing his wife and he is a suspect on Daniel's murder, MY DANIEL. How do you think I feel? What do you pretend me to do in this entire lie you dragged me into?" she asked between gritted teeth.

Regina heard her friend take a deep breath. She still couldn't believe how he was risking everything for a hunch.

"I need you to be there for him." Jefferson voice was calm, he wish that his tone would be enough to at least calm the furry that was Regina Mills at that moment "His brother and son are suffering because of this. Robin's mere sanity is in stake. Yes, is true that right now he is more lucid that you and I, but anyone can have a mental breakdown at any moment and the only thing keeping him from crossing that line is the hope of resolving this at his favor. Having you will make him not lose it, even if you don't want to accept it you are still one of the most important things he ever had and loved. I can't take his case because everyone know he is like a brother to me, but you haven't seen him in almost 13 years and your judgment is clear at the eyes of the board of directors. Please Ginny bear with this." At the end of his speech Jefferson's voice was filled with sadness, sadness that didn't go unnoticed by Regina, but anger was stronger to her.

"I fucking don't understand that blind belief you have."

"Regina, stop being so stubborn. This isn't just about facts; this is about knowing well a person. I know him. I saw him fall in love with her, I saw every step he took towards happiness with her and the day she told him she was pregnant he was over the moon. He utterly idolized Marian to no ends. All I'm asking is a few months of your help. Please do it for the friendship all of us shared."

"I really don't know…" Murmured Regina.

Jefferson knew his next words were a low blow "Do it for Roland then. He needs his Papa."

"That is not fair Jefferson." Regina cried out.

"I know it isn't, but you saw and talked to Robin, you know well in your heart he is innocent and all of this isn't fail for him."

Regina felt like crying. She didn't want to risk herself. She cursed Jefferson for being right. Even though she was pissed with Robin, but one thing was certain, he was honest the whole time they were talking. It made it impossible to think that he was a killer.

"Regina-" He began.

"Bye Jefferson…" and with that she hangs up.

Regina placed her phone on top of the desk and reached for the folder that had Robin medical history. She opened it curiously and eyed if first for a few seconds before reading it intently. After a few heart beats, and reading from top to bottom once, twice and even a third time. Robin was 'diagnosed' with a psychogenic shock. That type of shock was produce by bad news or a deep fear and it can even affect some organs '_What the hell were they thinking?' _she voiced. The record said that Robin had a few mental breakdowns and he had to be sedated.

Regina continue reading and she found it odd that it didn't say he acted aggressively or strange like it would be in one of these cases, it was a shallow case, it was a miracle that no one even notice it. For almost a month he didn't had any crisis, if someone outside the Asylum read it they would be processing Robin as a criminal right now. She kept digging but she never found a professional interview or anything that could help him in a court of law, meaning that Robin's rights were violated. At the end of the record was signed by _Jefferson Perkins. _Regina huffed and closed the folder. Obviously they had this planned before she arrive Storybrooke, she was the one that has to make the original diagnosis.

Jefferson acted like a newbie, and that action could cost him his license and in the process hers as well. If she was going to help Robin she needed to create a new record with some of Jefferson's notes and maybe a new diagnose, build a better defense but what he needed more it was a lawyer, because it was time to move forward with a case. Regina decided that it was time to talk to David about Robin's status.

Regina entered the sheriff station looking for David. The place wasn't really big but the buzz was massive. She made her way directly to the sheriff office and opened the door without even knocking first.

"Regina!" said David surprised while standing up.

"We need to talk about Robin's case." She said. Regina closed the door behind her; the less people knew what they were talking about the better.

David nodded and pointed to a chair in front of the desk.

"What exactly do you wanna talk about?" David shifted on his chair and Regina move to sit down.

"I am going to work on his case in the Asylum, David, and I'm creating a new expedient for him. Robin wasn't evaluated according to his right, and he doesn't have a lawyer and he hasn't even had a hearing."

David placed both of his elbows on top of the desk tucking them under his chin. He took a deep breath.

"I know Regina. I talked to John. The state is going to provide him one."

Regina shook her head, knowing exactly what that meant. Usually the lawyers that the state provided were crappy professionals.

"No," she denied, after a few seconds a devilish smile appeared on her face "Jefferson is going to pay one for him." David tilt his head in question she just keep her smile in place.

"You sure?"

Regina chuckled "Oh! Believe me. He has to pay." If they wanted to play dirty so can she.


	6. Chapter 6

"In that case…" David said while searching for something. When he found what he was looking for he extended his hand to place it in Regina's hands. "This is the information of the best lawyer in the whole area. When you find her and expose her the case, and she agrees, come and see me with her so we can move forward with Robin's case." He explained.

Regina eyed the card while listening to David's explanation.

"You know her?" was the only thing Regina asked.

"Yes, Mulan she is the best one you are going to find here in Maine. She hasn't lost a case yet." David's words were all enlaced with hope.

Regina pondered his words and looked at him in the eyes for what it seemed like forever. She was pretty sure that David didn't believe that Robin was the killer.

"You believe he is innocent?" She dare to voice out her thoughts.

David inhale deeply and threw himself back to his chair.

"What I believe or not is not important here, but I can't let a friend go down that way. I saw him fall in love, I saw him healing and collecting the broken pieces of his heart that you…" David cut it short and decided to continue another line of thoughts he knew that calling out Regina wasn't the best thing to do "He may have been heartbroken once but he is not soulless." He said bitterly. Regina was taken aback by how he talked to her, but she couldn't blame him.

Regina just stood up and nodded while looking at the clock.

"I have to go. I have a date in half an hour."

David was surprise to hear that "Robin?" he asked, Regina rolled her eyes to his nosey nature.

Regina snarled while pointing up a sharp brow.

"No. I have a date with Roland, I promised him ice cream, and actually your daughter will be there as well." David chuckled.

Regina smiled and turned to leave the office.

The thought of spending time with Roland always made Regina grinned stupidly. She didn't understand why but that little boy gave something back to her, a spark she thought that disappear forever. For her it was like for the best time she had genuine feelings for someone – other than her two best friends—that can make her smile to the max. For so long Regina felt lost in darkness and she had so few little lights in her life and now – surprising at it is—she let someone else in. She was walking towards Mary Margaret house with a smile on her face. When she arrives and rang the doorbell Mary greeted her and asked her to go in. Her eyes fell instantly on Roland who was watching the Tv intently, little Emma by his side. When Roland heard Regina's voice he immediately stood up and began to run towards, crashing his little body to her legs that made her lose balance but quickly recovered. She looked down and smiled at him.

"How are you little knight?" She asked with clear amusement in her voice. Roland gave her a toothy grin that made her heart flutter.

"You're here 'Gina!" Roland exclaimed excited, extending his arm up so Regina could scoop him up to which she happily obliged. She ruffled his hair and he released a little giggled.

"Are Emma and you ready for ice cream?" Regina directed her question to Roland and she noticed he pouted a little. "What's wrong?" at the moment Mary decided to explain.

"He is just sad that Emma won't be able to accompany you two." Regina averted her eyes to the other brunette that was now holding Emma in her arms. Emma had her head in the crook of her mother's neck and looked kinda feverish. Regina took a few steps towards Mary and touched lightly little Emma.

"What is wrong sweetie?" When Emma didn't respond to Regina, Mary gave her a sad smile.

"She is sick. Apparently there is a virus going around and it affected her last night." Regina gave her an understanding nod.

"Roland and I will bring you Ice cream Emma. So you won't miss the delicious goodness." Emma lifted her head and smiled.

"Promised?" Emma asked in a small voice.

Regina took her little hand and smiled.

"I promise. You have to tell Roland what's your favorite ice cream." She settled Roland down touch his little nose. "Mary can I talk you for a minute?" Mary tilted her to Regina's direction.

"Sure. Emma why don't you help Roland to get ready to leave and you can tell him what ice cream you want."

"Ok Mommy." Emma took Roland by the hand they walked to her room.

Mary motions Regina to sit down at the couch where Roland and Emma were sitting minutes ago.

"From your face I can tell this has something to do with either Robin or Roland." Regina sighed heavily 'Of course she was going to mention Robin' she thought.

"You are half right. I wanted to ask about Roland. You're the person that spends the most time with him." Mary looks at Regina quizzically not understanding what exactly Regina wanted to know. "I want to know if you've seen any changed in his behavior since he started therapy with Archie."

Mary shifts her body to see Regina more clearly.

"Actually no. It has been months now since he started but I haven't seen anything different. Well not until you arrived to Storybrooke. That was the first time I heard him talk since the…" Mary didn't finish the sentence she knew well Regina would understand.

"If there wasn't any progress with him why Archie didn't referred him to another therapist?" Mary seemed to ponder on that.

"You know Archie, he doesn't like to give up. He believes he can help him. I think it's sweet, but also that he is out of his league, Roland has never been particularly fond of him, but since there isn't another psychologist in town for kids, there wasn't any much more to do." Regina analyzed carefully on Mary's answer and she was right. Archie was always known to get whatever he set his mind on, especially on his profession.

"Well maybe is time for a change." Regina said standing up and calling Roland.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked following Regina's movements.

"Exactly that. I think is time for a change, a change for Roland." Roland ran towards her – she was glad that she decided on wearing flats instead of heels because that sudden movement would have thrown her on her ass- she picked him up and he squealed in excitement.

"Ready to go?" She asked grinning at him.

"Yes. Emma said she wants vanilla with lots and lots of sprinkled 'cause she like the rainbows." Roland's delights get her in the best of moods.

"Well lots of sprinkles it is." She turns to see Mary. "I'll return him to you in an hour."

"Why don't we meet at Granny's? I am meeting John there to hand him Roland." Regina nodded, she needed to talk to John anyway and the sooner the better. With that Regina left the apartment.

Roland and Regina were sitting in front of the Ice cream shop enjoying a delicious Rocky Road ice cream, which apparently were both of them favorite. She watched Roland and she couldn't help feeling a little sadness because he wasn't spending this kind of moments with his father, and even though she was still mad with Robin for deceiving her, she knows well that he is suffering a lot inside that Asylum without his son. Many thoughts were running through her head, but Roland sweet little voice pull her out of her eerie.

"'Gina?" he called. She shook her head and smile down to him. He was sitting at her side.

"Yes sweetheart?" Roland shifted a little more his body to get close to Regina.

"Do you know my daddy?" Regina was taken aback. She knew that he eventually was going to start asking questions she just wasn't prepare on how to respond when it came to Robin. With a deep breath she decided to answer him the most truthful –without hurting him- that, she could.

"Yes I know your daddy." Roland looked at her.

"How do you know him?"

"Well Roland…" she sigh "We grew up together. He, Jefferson and I are friends since we were really little."

"How come I never seen your before?" Regina thought that he was a curious little thing just like his father and somehow that made her laugh internally.

"Because I left Storybrooke to study and I liked it where I was, so I stayed." Roland scrunched his brow they way Robin used to do and it did something to her.

"Hmm… okay." He took another bite of his ice cream, thinking what else to ask her. They were quite for a few seconds before Roland resume his 20 questions game.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Regina widened her eyes to is question.

"You sure a curious little man." Regina ruffles his hair. "No I don't have one."

"Why not? You are so pretty." Regina blushed to his words and couldn't find a way to respond. Eventually she did.

"I guess it's because I haven't fall in love." And it was an honest answer, to which he accepted.

"Am I going to see my daddy again?" That was the question Regina was waiting for him to ask.

"Well sweetie…" she motions Roland to sit on her lap. When he did she continues talking "I know you are going to see him again, but it will a little bit of more time." Roland's expression fell and Regina was pretty sure she was hurting herself telling Roland that. "But I promise I will do everything in my power so that you and Robin can spend a little more time together."

Roland looked up at her searching in her eyes if she was being honest. After a few minutes of doing so he smiled at her.

"Ok, I believe you." Regina felt tears sting in her eyes, the hope in his little voice broke her heart, and Roland has her wrap around his little finger already.

"Thank you Roland, that means a lot." Roland took her by surprise and hugged her tight. Regina reciprocated the hug gladly.

Regina was thinking on asking him about his sessions with Archie but she knew that wasn't professional. If she wanted to know more about it, she needed to go directly to Archie and getting information out of him was going to be difficult. His jealousy with his work would the main rock she was going to find in her way. She was determined to try, but if he didn't oblige willingly she would have to take other measure in the matter.

She then focused her attention in her date with Roland, smiling when she realized his little mouth was covered by chocolate.

Roland and Regina were hand in hand when they entered the Diner. Roland was holding in his other hand the ice cream Regina promised Emma. The moment they stepped inside they were greeted by little Emma who was walking around the Diner, while John, David and Mary were talking.

Emma stopped in front of them and Roland handed her the ice cream sundae he was holding.

"Thank you." The little blonde girl said.

Regina smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Regina smile " Are you feeling better?" Emma nodded shyly "Why don't you and Roland sit down and talk a little." Emma didn't need a lot of convincing she wanted to enjoy her delicious treat, but Roland didn't want to let her go.

"Are you leaving 'Gina?" he asked sadly. Regina crouched to his level and kissed his temple.

"No yet sweetie. I'm going to talk to your uncle. I promise to say good bye when I leave." Roland put his little arms around her neck and shut his eyes closed.

"No! I don't want you to leave." Roland was about to start crying, but before he had the opportunity to do so she spoke.

"I promise to see you again sweetie. I'm not leaving Storybrooke. If your uncle says yes, want we can go to the park on Monday after you get out of school. What do you say?" Roland disentangled his arm from around her neck.

"Okay. And the day after that." Regina had to chuckle to that. She was falling hard for that little boy.

"One day at a time Roland." She cradled his head with both hands. "For now let's just focus on tomorrow." Roland nodded.

"Now go keep Emma company." Roland kissed her cheek and walked towards the booth where the little girl was sitting.

Regina stood up and for the first time since she entered the diner she scanned the area. It was Saturday afternoon so the place was pretty packed. She looked around and when her eyes fell on the booth where David, Mary and John were sitting, a voice from behind her call her attention. When she turned around her eyes open comically. There she was, her cousin Zelena Greene. Mayor of Storybrooke and probably the most annoying person in her life.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Zelena said in her mocking trademark voice.

"I knew it was a miracle that I haven't run into to you. I was beginning to consider myself lucky." Regina said.

"What did I do to deserve such coldness?" Zelena feign hurt.

"I don't have time for this"

"Yes, I forgot you never have time for family. You should really visit Cora and Henry more, don't know why but they actually miss you." Regina rolled her eyes. Zelena and she never were the closets of friends or family. It was always a constant competition between them even for the affection of certain person.

"Then again you never cared much for family." Regina was about to burst into flames if that was possible, Zelena always knew how to push her buttons. She was about to say something when John approached them.

"Madam Mayor." He said courtly claiming the space at Regina's side. Zelena's face softens a little at his intermission.

"John. How are you holding up?" Regina was amazed by the change in Zelena.

"As well as the situation can give." Zelena nodded in understanding.

"Well I hope that her…" Zelena pointed to Regina which made the brunette arch a brow "presence gives a little more clarity to_ Robin's_ situation." Regina didn't miss the tenderness of the ginger voice when she said Robin making Regina wonder if she ever gotten over Robin, Regina guess was no.

"Actually John I wanted to talk to you about Robin…" John told her he knew, Mary told him.

"Well then I have things to attend to." Zelena said she turned to the door, but before she opened it she look over her shoulder "I'd say it was a pleasure to see you, but I would be lying." With that Zelena left.

Regina rolled her eyes once more and John just laughed.

"You two are never going to get along." He simply stated.

Regina huffed out a 'probably' and shook her head.

"Shall we?" Little John directed her into an empty table.

David and Mary proceeded to sit in the same booth that Emma and Roland were sitting.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" John enquired.

Regina sat comfortably before giving him an answer. She looked at Ruby and silently asked for a glass of water.

"I want to know everything legal in Robin's case. David already told me that the state was going to provide Robin with an attorney." John eyed her curiously.

"Was?" he asked. Regina liked that he could catch the minor fluctuations of her sentences, nothing went missed to him.

"Yes, I also asked David who was the best lawyer around" she was searching in her purse for the card that David gave her "he gave me this." She handed it to him.

"Mulan Fa." He sighed "I know her, but isn't that kind of expensive?"

"A good lawyer always is but you don't have to worry about it. Jefferson is going to cover the expensive." Regina gave her a mischievous smile and he knew that this was some sort of payback.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." He said smirking. "But I am grateful." John took her hand.

Regina smiled eerily.

"With that cover there is another thing I need to know. Who is the DA on this case?"

Regina noticed how John demeanor went ghostly. He gulped hard before answering the question.

"Keith Nottingham."

For some reason Regina wasn't so surprise about that revelation. Keith has always let everyone know that he never liked Robin, especially after Robin married Marian.

"Why am I not surprise." She breathed out "You know this will make things more difficult for Robin? There's nothing worse than to fight against someone who clearly is moved by anger." Regina warned John.

"I know. Thus the reason we need you more than you think." John said hopeful. Regina needed to make things cleared for John if she was to continue this travesty that Jefferson is putting her through.

With a deep break and a gulp of water she started to organize in her head the exact words she wanted him to understand.

"John…" she started "Me being here working this case can do more harm than good." John tilts his head and opened his mouth to talk but Regina beat him to it. "I am saying that if you and everyone else want this to work out for the best, you need to stop working on my emotions. Yes, Robin is a really important person in my life and yes Roland has stolen my heart but, if a judge see that I am not being partial because of my past with him my statements won't be valid." She took another deep breath before continuing "The only thing working for me is the fact that I've been away from here for almost 13 years and that may have change my feelings." Regina licked her lips nervously "The moment I feel that my feelings are clouding my judgment, I will recommend a colleague and leave this case." Regina exhaled.

"Is that is what it takes for Robin to gain his freedom it shall be like that. You have my word Regina, I won't do anything to jeopardize this. For the first time we have a real shot on getting something good for Robin and it won't be me who stands in the way of that." John squeezed Regina's hand and she smiled.

"Good then." She said, when she looked around and saw Roland she remembered the conversation she had with him.

"OH John before I forget. Roland asked me today if he was going to see his father again." John gave her a sad look but when he saw her smiled he lifted a brow.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Because, it might be possible. I didn't tell him because I didn't want to get his hope up for nothing but in my first session with Robin I saw that it was viable for him to see Roland." John eyed her.

"But?" John was always perceptive when it came to Regina.

"But I need the other half approval for it, in this case Roland's therapist."

"And you think Archie won't allow it?" Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

"There's a possibility yes. Since he hasn't had any actual success in Roland's treatment he might call it too soon to see his father." Regina felt a little bad but the truth needed to be said.

"When are you requesting Archie his permission to see Robin?" It was a fair question.

"I was thinking after my second session with Robin which is this Monday." Regina bit her lower lip "I think you might want to consider changing Roland's therapist." John scrunches his brows.

"Why?"

"Because I think Roland needs a change of phase. It's obvious that Archie isn't accomplishing anything. I know he is an excellent professional, but this case is beginning to be far too big for him." John understood where Regina was coming from so he needed to ask.

"Would you consider treating Roland?"

Regina shook her head.

"I can't because I am already treating Robin and even though Roland has opened up to me and he has the required record for me to treat him it would look bad in front of a judge. I can only treat one of the victims." Regina had an idea in that moment "But I think Elsa can do it. She has the license to treat kids plus this is more of a clinically requirement and she have that as well."

John looked hopeful in that moment.

"Let me talk to Elsa and I let you know if she accepts." John nodded.

"Thank you Regina, for everything." Regina smiled to him.

"It's my job." She simply said. "Now I have to go. I'm supposed to get the house ready for Elsa and Jefferson's arrival tomorrow." She stood up "Don't forget to call the lawyer, when you have the appointment ready let me know I would like to accompany you."

John stood and walked around the table "By the way, Roland wants me to take him to the park. I told him I was going to ask you." He was surprise with her request.

"Yeah, that's ok, I think." He said looking a little clueless, making Regina chuckle.

"Ok then, I can pick him up after school on Monday. At what time you close the store?" She asked while picking up her purse.

"At 7 P.M." He answered

"If you want, I can stay with him 'til then, you can pick him up at Jefferson's, I'm gonna be there. It's up to you…_aaand _you can talk to Elsa_. _You don't have to worry about it John, I'm going to help you." She offered with a smile.

Without notice he hugged Regina. She was so surprise, she hasn't had a bear hug from him in years it gave her goosebumps and transported her to better times. She found herself returning the hug.

John felt overwhelmed, she's doesn't need to do all these things for his family. But she's doing it, because she cares about them, she care about his nephew and his needs in a short time. She cares about his big brother, even though she's acting all indifferent, but he knows she cares and she cares about him. When they broke the embrace she grinned at him and he thanked her, Regina nodded and walked to where Roland and the others were sitting.

"Hey my little knight." She called and Roland knew she was talking to him. He jumped out of the chair and looked up with a smiled and Regina felt what she always felt, a light of happiness in her heart. She crouched to his level.

"I'm leaving now but remember we have a date in the park on Monday okay?" he was sad to see her go but that made her promise more exciting, because he was going to see her again and he loved that.

e

"Okay." He raised his pinky and she did the same when the interlock on a pinky swear, Regina kissed his forehead and hugged him tight.

"See you on Monday Roland."

Regina wasn't quite fond of Sunday's. The fact that she had a whole day free really did upset her. She liked to be busy because that way she didn't have time to think about anything else other than her job. Minutes went by painfully slow and Regina thought that she might die from the excessive flow of memories. She decided to explore Jefferson's house a little more. She went through all the rooms in the house. Every picture that she found held a certain amount of energy that could bring her down or lift her spirit. She shared a lot of moment with her best friend and even if she was really mad with him at the moment she couldn't help feeling grateful to him. Jefferson helped her through Daniel's death. The first week when she moved to NY she was a messed so Jeff made the choice to accompany her for a month which helped her so much. After that she decided that it was time to try and move on so when he left she put an ad for a roommate and that is where Elsa and Regina meet. Looking back at that now made her feel like she was never alone, that she always had a guiding and helping hand at her side.

She arrives to the attic and began to look around. There were so many toys they used to play with, so many fond and amazing memories glued to the walls. Something in particular caught her attention and when she got a closer look and saw what it was a tear began to fall. It was her bow, the one that Robin had gifted to her. She remembered that her parents didn't like that she had one so she always left it at Jefferson house. She picked it up and instantly memories followed…

"_Apple!" Robin called lovingly. Regina turned around with a scowl on her face._

"_Would you stop calling me that?" She said more than she asked._

_Robin smirked at her "Sure. When you stop blushing so much." Regina rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever." She sat at his side on the log he was sitting. "Why did you bring so deep into the forest?" _

_Robin took a deep breath before opening his mouth._

"_Well I wanted to give you something." He stood up and walked behind a tree. _

_For a moment Regina got a little worried when he disappeared. He was stealthy in his movements and that made her worried because he took it as a hobby to startle her constantly._

"_Robin?" she called out. She stood up and began to walk to the tree where he disappeared to_

_._

"_Regina." He said from behind her. She felt her heart almost get out of her chest. She glared at him and pushed him a little._

"_You just wanted to scare me." Regina huffed "well good job you did it." _

_Robin chuckled heavily and that only made Regina annoyance grow even more. When he noticed that she wasn't playing anymore he gulped and handed something to her._

"_What is it?" she asked. _

"_Open it and you'll see." He just said. _

_When Regina opened the rather large box her eyes were full of amazement. There lied the most beautiful bow she had ever seen. It kind of looked like Robin's –one of a kind- and she couldn't believe._

"_What is this for?" Regina eyes were solely in the bow, she couldn't take her eyes of it._

"_Soon it will be your birthday and I wanted to give you something special. I made this bow myself and" he took the bow out of the box "it has your name engraved in it and also the word apple and beauty because for me you are the most beautiful girl in the world." _

_Regina blushed to his words. _

Regina took a deep breath, clearly remembering Robin made her sensitive and emotional. She took the bow in her hands and her quiver was full of arrows. So she decided to go to the woods and clear her head shooting some arrows.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was sitting on a steel chair in a small room in the Asylum. Her right hand was constantly squeezing her neck and shoulders while shrugging them to the front and back, she felt her whole back tightened. She spent her previous afternoon practicing with her bow and since she spent so much time without practice it made her body ache. Her shoulders and the back of her neck literally were screaming in pain. She grunted slightly as she turned her neck and this made a noise. A massage was needed with urgency and on that note she decided not to hold that bow for a while.

She placed a book on top of the steel table, a small tape recorder and the folder that Jefferson gave with several entries of Robin's diagnosis. The room had no windows, only a conduit through which the air conditioning went out and one of the walls had a dark glass, Regina knew that the other side was a small room where people could see and hear was happening in the room where she was, only this time there was no one by orders of Jefferson.

The doorknob moved and Regina felt her neck and shoulders tensed, causing it complain even more. She looked up and gasped at the sight of Robin entering. He still had the same clothes as last time, but he had shaved and trimmed. Regina stood up quickly and Robin could not help but scan her completely, causing Regina blushed. She felt somewhat expose to his eyes. After a few seconds of a sepulchral silence Regina cleared her throat which made Robin react taking a deep breath. Regina that day was dressed in a dark blue shirt and a white silk trouser suits, her heels were a pale pink and her hair was completely down. Jefferson rushed in behind him causing both lend their full attention to him.

"Regina, I have to attend a patient. I brought Robbie personally. When you're finish at the door is one of the nurses who can escort Robin to his room. "Jefferson explained that last with some embarrassment, he knew that his friend was alright, that he didn't deserve this kind of treatment but is was mandatory to do this that way.

Robin looked down and Regina felt her heart break just a little more.

"If anything happens call me. Please let me know if there's anything that I can do to help ..." Jefferson said as he headed for the door.

Regina felt a bit of rage for a moment. Jefferson already made Robin feel humiliated, but the bad mood quickly passed since in some way they brought what was happening upon themselves.

"Don't worry Jeff, I think Robin is sane enough to behave." She said sarcastically.

Robin looked up annoyed but not that much surprised with Regina's attitude. She sent a sly smile moving from Jefferson to Robin.

"Regina ..." began to repress Jefferson.

"Forget it" she raised a hand stopping Jefferson from saying anything else. "leave before I change my mind" she told his best friend while Robin looked at him.

Jefferson nodded while giving supportive pat on Robin's shoulder and then left the room.

"Sit," Regina ordered, pointing to the other seat across from Regina.

Regina sat down in front of him. When he did the same she opened the book that contained several questions and then proceeded to set the recorder. The folder Jefferson had given her was open in front of her with all the logs of the suppose previous interviews. She had mark all of the inconsistencies she could find on with few notes she wanted to go through with Robin.

"I will ask you several questions answer them if you feel ready, if not let me know so I can stop everything. I will start slowly because the issues we are going to address won't be easy as you already know. "Regina went on explaining while taking some notes. Since he entered Regina has not said anything else than technical terms. She was cold and distant and honestly she didn't seem at all like the Regina he used to know. "I need to make several changes to what Jefferson wrote, things that don't make sense to me, I understand it was to get by fast but this will not help your case ..."

Regina continued to write without looking, she knew that being not showing any type of emotion was the best way to go, if not everything would go down the hill. Regina felt something on top of her hand, something cold. When she directed her gaze to her hand Robin's was on top of hers not letting Regina write. Her breath was caught in her throat and instantly felt her cheeks and nose turn red. The neck and shoulder pain was worse because of the stress and Robin wasn't making thing easier. Regina squeezed his eyes and exhaled. When she opened them she looked at Robin there was concern in his eyes.

"Apple ..." Robin called softly, and that was what made Regina react.

She took his hand off and blinked several times trying to swallow the tears that wanted to spill. She masterly slip on her indifference mask on, she couldn't deal now with all of the stupid feelings she was feeling ever since she arrive to Storybrooke.

"No," she emphatically said "If I'm going to work with you, I don't want you to call me that, I don't want anything that happened in our past our friendship we once had to interfere with this, you're my patient, nothing more. You'll call me Dr. Mills Understood? "

Robin clenched his jaw in annoyance. He hated what was happening, if only she knew.

"Understood," he said to her.

Regina sighed with relief, but could not stop the wince of pain across her face, her hand automatically went to her back up to her neck to massage it, that day that he had practiced archery destroyed the back and neck. Robin pursed his troubled brow, was going to say something but Regina raise a hand to stop him from saying anything.

"I'm fine, now Robin I want you to pay attention," He nodded, still worried about her. "Jefferson made some notes to which I disagree with, because for effects even if you had a small crisis –that wasn't that a big of a deal I might add- you can be prosecuted, and could be in jail right now." she explained it as she dropped a shaky breath. Robin could tell she was nervous.

Robin nodded, he knew his best friend only wanted to protect him "Well you better start with your questions then."

Regina gulped, she had forgotten (a mild second) that the person in front of her was Robin. Raising the recorder gave the session a start.

"Tell me about your relationship with Marian" Regina said as she read the name of the woman in her notes.

Robin exhaled wearily; he knew that this particular conversation would not be easy. He closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he saw Marian, years after Regina left Storybrooke, years after he finally accepted she was really gone.

"Marian was John's best friend." Regina looked up surprised, she didn't remember if the girl had gone to the same school with them. "She was not from here. They met at University in Boston." Regina nodded him to continue. "When my father died I couldn't finish my studies in college." She was suprise because in all honesty she didn't know anything, and she always knew that Robin had goals. "I had to return from Augusta," he said smiling slightly, he remembered when he told Regina he would study at university in the state, while she excitedly told him she would go to New York. "I was studying administration but didn't get to finish it," he said angrily. Regina looked up and raised an eyebrow, the frustration around him was tangible.

"So you returned to Storybrooke?" She simply asked.

Robin nodded "Yes, that same year John was to begin studying. Our father's death quite was unexpected, his heart gave up beating, all the worries were getting to him until well…" he said lamenting.

Regina remembered well Mr. Locksley he was father and mother at the same time. Robin's mother died when she gave birth to John and he never remarried.

"How did John meet Marian?" Regina was rather curious, even though everything was part of her investigation; she really wanted to know the story.

Robin smiled making her heart gallop in her chest.

"Like I said they meet at university, he went to Boston. John thing was computers, so he made his bachelor degree in system programmer." Robin laughed "he is really good and he could have a great future out of Storybrooke but instead he returned so he could help with the family business. On one of the trips I did to visit him I met Marian."

Regina, at this point, stop writing and looked into Robin's eyes, he sent her a grin. Eyes shining bright in that moment she noticed that he really did love her. Her heart constrict, a type of feeling took a hold of her. She hasn't felt like that in a long time, not since Daniel. She felt jealous…

"They became best friends in Boston?" Regina asked clearing her throat. Robin nodded.

"Both of them were studying the same thing so they had most of their courses together. Everything started from that point on. I thought that they had something but John made it pretty clear to me that they didn't. He wasn't interested in having a steady girlfriend, well he loved his life as a 'ladies' man." Both of them laughed lightly making a bit of the tension dissipate. "Marian and I fell in love quickly, so quick that she didn't even finish university and move to live with me."

"What about her family, what did they think?"

"Marian didn't have any family, Regina." He answers shaking his head "she grew inside the system. She never had a stable home, and when she was accepted in the university she cut cord with the system completely." He took a deep breath "I was her only stability, Storybrooke became her home."

Robin felt his eyes being flooded with tears at the memories. He really didn't care for Regina seeing him like this, vulnerable, he just couldn't help it. He did love Marian greatly. She the mother of his son and most importantly they were best friends. They understood each other and complement one another. She was the one to pick up the broken pieces of his heart when Regina left, she was family.

"Robin…" Regina tried to stop the session but he shook his head.

"No. I need to follow through. This whole mess needs to be clarified." He said squeezing his eyes to chase the tears away.

"And then?" She asked when she was absolutely sure he could continue.

Robin yearn "Marian gain the love of everyone here, she became really close to Ruby. Mary Margaret and her were pregnant at the same time so they spend their time together talking about baby names to everything else related to their pregnancy."Regina nodded, Mary had told her a little about Marian. "Marian, John and I worked together we made a pretty good team. We even planned on expanding our store to other cities." She looked at Robin amazed.

Again Regina stopped writing down and was completely engulfed in Robin's and Marian's story. He had a lot of plans with her, and now more than ever Regina thought it was really unfair what he was going through.

"All of this was before Roland was born…" That snapped Regina out of her daze, her attention was even in more high alert. She placed both of her elbows on the table tucking her hands under her chin. Doing so made her neck hurt even more and rapidly directed her hands to her neck so she could try to ease some of the tension away. Robin saw her brief pain face and got worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern latch to his voice.

Regina nodded but in reality she was hurting greatly.

"Regina…" he called standing up.

"No, sit down. I'm fine. Continue please, why did you say that all of that was before Roland's birth?" Regina said it to distract him but Robin knew her well enough to be sure she wasn't well.

He threw himself back to the chair. Thinking about how his relationship with Marian was hurtful especially in the last years.

"Marian was that little light that my life needed when you left." He sincerely said.

Regina was writing something down but that stopped her completely. She raises her gaze to him and there was an incredulous spark in her eyes.

"Robin I told you…"

"No" he interjected, shaking his head. "You wanted to know what happened, and I'm going to tell you everything. You will have to hold every detail like the _professional _that you are." His last words were filled with disdain and poison. He was blazed because of Regina's coldness, so much that for a moment he wanted to hurt her, but doing so was hurting him too.

"You broke my heart when you left – not counting what happened before that- I begged you to stay you know it. I was lost Regina you actually made me feel like I was nothing in your life." Regina flinched at his words, she wanted so bad to say something but Robin wouldn't let her. " When Marian enter into my life I didn't believe in love nor formal relationships, I had a few affairs, but she was my second chance or so I thought . Marian made me forget about you for a brief moment and in some strange way I did love her, she gave me hope."

"I don't understand you, at that moment?" she said.

Robin nodded.

"I actually never stopped loving you and when I notice it was already too late. I had already married her and to top everything she was pregnant."

_Oh Fuck! _ Was everything Regina could think off.

"That's were all the problems started. Marian fought with me a lot because she knew that after all of the years that passed I still wasn't over you. You were always present in every waking moment in my life. She knew about you, about my first love but she never expected me to be hangover over you."

Regina shut her eyes tight, trying to tune out Robin's voice. All the stress was taking place once more on her shoulders and neck. Her hands went – once more- to her neck massaging carefully trying not to hurt herself. Everything got even worse with Robin's revelation. His words swimming in her head and the more she try to chase the away the more stress she accumulated.

"Regina what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked anxiously. He noticed she was uncomfortable and wouldn't stop massaging her shoulders.

"Nothing Robin." She said but at the moment a whine escaped her mouth.

He didn't care for her answer. He just stood up and rounded the table getting close to her. Regina stood up as well trying to figure out what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Turned around." He commanded.

"Robin" she said shaking her head.

"I don't know what the hell is happening to you. You haven't stopped massaging your shoulders since you entered. What happened?" he asked rather mad at her. Regina huffed but stayed quite.

Robin didn't wait for her permission he just turned her around. Regina's back was against his chest. Robin put both of his hands on her should and squeezed them, Regina groaned it did hurt a lot.

"Are you ready to tell me what is wrong?" Without warning he began massaging her shoulders.

Regina felt like everything got out of hands quickly. She was there to talk about his situation not for a free massage, even though it felt good, the truth is that the air turned heavy and she wasn't comfortable with the current situation and to make matters worse his words were still clinging on to her. His hands on her shoulder made her feel nervous but the relief she felt was heavenly.

"I spent my entire afternoon practicing with my bow." She said so low that he could have missed it.

Robin tensed. Did he hear right? She was practicing the one thing he teached her?

He stopped his hands and turned Regina around to look into her eyes.

"Regina?" He wanted to hear her say it again, as stupid as it sounded. When they were younger that was their pass time not even Jefferson was part of it. It was the moment they both felt united.

Regina nodded slowly. At that moment she couldn't really grasp what was happening. Her heart was racing and Robin could probably hear it.

"I found the bow and the arrows you gave me for my birthday." She confessed.

Robin looked at her inquisitively; he thought that she might have gotten rid of it.

"I found it in Jefferson's house; he had it in the attic." She explained shrugging her shoulders. Robin still had his hands there and lightly squeezed her. That was the closest he has been to her in so many years.

"And you hurt yourself?" it was more of a statement than a question. She nodded and closed her eyes when she felt Robin's fingers on her neck. "You didn't stretch like I thought you?" he reprimes.

"Cut me some slack it has been years since I touch a bow." She was exhaling, eyes closed and feeling good. Robin continued rubbing her shoulders.

"I honestly thought you had thrown the bow away." Regina shook her head a little smile gracing her face.

"I couldn't throw out the best birthday gift I ever gotten." Regina felt at ease once those words escape her mouth.

"Good, because when I made it I pour my heart and soul to it."

She turned around. The tone of his voice made Regina open her eyes. She pant when she notice how close his face was from hers, so close that she could feel Robin's breath ghosting all over her face. His eyes were in a shade of blue that were almost transparent all possible to the fluorescent light in the room but then she though it wasn't because of the light running on their skins but because for the first time in 13 years that they were actually looking into each other's eyes. For a moment they became those united best friends they always were each other's confident.

Regina felt her cheeks and nose turned a million shades of red so quickly that a giggled escaped her mouth. Regina lower her eyes almost timidly, with a sudden urgency of running away, she couldn't have Robin so near to her. In that moment she felt Robin place one hand on her lower back and by instinct she placed her hands flat on his chest. She was determined to push him away, to run out of the room but she felt powerless when his other hand began to rub against her neck. He closed the distance between them making them become face to face without giving Regina any other chance to react.

Robin caressed his lips on top hers, her hands began to fist against his broad chest and the moment she decided to push him away his tongue began slowly to play with her lower lip and she was gone. Her mind was completely foggy, she couldn't think straight no matter how hard she tried. She granted permission to his tongue so they could rediscover what was long forgotten after years of longing she didn't even know she felt. The kissed turned heated in a matter of seconds and Regina couldn't find the strength to stop everything. Robin pressed their bodies together, hugging her with force, too afraid to let her go, too afraid to watch her disappear. They shared kisses before but all of them were timid and inexperienced ones, they were 15 years old after all. It was more of sweet pecks and light touches but all of that change when Regina met Daniel she became a little bolder with him but now In Robin's arms she could actually feel more than passion, more than attraction she felt something that she didn't dare to voice.

Robin lifted her from the floor and she instinctively rounded her harms around his neck. He turned around sitting her on top of the table and she moan into his mouth. He couldn't believe that after all these years Regina was in his arm enjoying –like him- their kisses. She always let him know that her heart was with Daniel, that she only loved him as a great friend but at that moment, sharing that intimate moment he knew for sure that wasn't true.

Regina tangled her fingers with Robin's hair, desire building up in her belly. She rounded her legs so Robin could be closer to her. Her fingers latch on to Robin tighter while he bit her lips, taking them one at a time. Robin moan into her lips, his hands around her waist traveling down to her hips and encourage her closer to him, he wanted to feel everything of her. They lips broke apart, hers running over his cheeks and neck forgetting where they were. He began to trace his tongue over her jaw all the way down her neck, her taste was rapidly becoming his favorite flavor. His hands were desperately trying to feel her skin so in a swift move one of his hands was traveling under her silky top and when he cup her breast Regina threw her head back giving Robin a better access to her neck. He took the opportunity to trace his tongue over her neck and nipped her jaw ever so slightly. Regina whimpered at his touch aching ever more for him.

Regina could feel him hard between her legs. All the lust that was building up was making her senses go into overdrive. She felt disconnected from the world and the more Robin's hands ran her body they more she wanted to rip apart the clothes. Her hand ran down Robin chest all the way to the lap if his shirt. She needed to feel his skin and when she did spark flew. She swiftly tangled her fingers in his hair kissing him hard pressing her chest against him making them both moan at the same time. One of her hands ran to its on accord cupping Robin's obvious arousal over his sweat pants. That action made him shuttered and her ministration was making him kiss her even harder. Regina was loving his reaction and couldn't help loving how he was making her feel the same way. It has been so long since a man touched her they way Robin was doing at that moment. She had lovers yes but it was the physical need a release, not love and not what she was feeling with Robin right now. She couldn't find no one could compare to Daniel.

She opened her eyes abruptly, _Daniel._

She was about to completely give herself to Robin, when her heart was still drunk on Daniel. The worst part was her heart was beating hard against her chest and it wasn't because of Daniel like it always did, it was because of Robin.

_Robin._

Regina pushed him with all the force she could mustered making him lose his balance for a moment. He looked at her confuse, both of their breathing agitated. She felt her eyes be filled with tears, she couldn't believe she was about to do, some professional she was.

"Regina?" he found his voice to call her.

She got off the table and shook her head. She tried to gather her messy hair with shaky hands. She couldn't muster the will to get a grip of herself so she picked up her things, it was time to leave the room she couldn't stand another more minute in a closed space with Robin.

"REGINA!" he tried to stop her but Regina was faster and got away.

She opened the door and the nurse that was outside looked at her with confusion. She didn't know of her appearance and worst she didn't notice Robin's.

"You can take him away." She said without looking at his eyes and giving her back, her voice was just like Robin's.

The moment she began to walk down the hall sobs came through and tears fell like waterfall. _What the fuck did I do? _ She didn't fathom what happened between Robin and her. She felt 15 again but with way to much arousal build in her. All the years that passed by with only Daniel, she always believe that she couldn't feel what she felt with Robin. The only person she really loved was him, Daniel.

_Loved?_

She felt the tears going slowly down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking with every step she took, making her feel weak. All the things in her hands were almost falling. While on her way to the small office Jefferson gave her she bumped into a few patients and nurses.

Her eyes were completely fogged by her tears. She felt that she just had betrayed Daniel.

When she entered her office she threw everything on her desk and quickly ran to a small bathroom she had there. She looked at herself in the mirror and the sight that greeted her wasn't a pretty one. Her face was red, smudged make up, a trail where her tears went down and swollen lips kissed with passion and intensity. Her hair was a total mess, she began to comb through until it seemed like nothing happened.

Regina was feeling stupidly guilty, she firmly believed to be strong enough to do this but she was proven wrong. Her feelings for Robin were stronger than she ever would have thought and the worst part was that for a moment she actually forgot about Daniel.

As she wept, she returned to pick up her hair this time successfully. She turned on the faucet and began to wash her face. She still felt Robin's kisses and light touches making her flushed even more. She could still hear his hungry moans in her eyes. Regina shook her head sharply. She made a mental not to get an open space for her sessions with him. She could not be reunited with Robin in a place like that. The sudden passion and hunger she felt for him at that time had never she felt it, to that moment she still desired him . With Daniel was more of a romance thing, more gentle but Robin was totally different perhaps because both were adults and had more knowledge or maybe because deep down she never stop caring for him. What Regina could be sure of was that what she felt in that moment she hadn't experience it before and that fact that it was with Robin it frighten her terribly.

Her contact lenses were beginning to bother her. She began to feel a headache and her vision was starting to blurred. Quickly Regina began to look through her things, she found her contact lenses case. She swiftly removed them and put her glasses on. She turned to look in the mirror. Her face was still flushed and with the glasses on she seemed younger. Regina let out a shaky breath when someone started knocking on the office door strongly. She took one last glance in the mirror and gathering her things came out of the small bathroom. She quickly organized her desk that had all the papers all over the place.

"Regina" Jefferson called as he walked in. Startling her.

"Jefferson, what the fuck?" she asked annoyed, Jefferson had frantically entered the small office.

"That's what I'm asking you!" He said as he handed her a paper. Jefferson had not even noticed the image of her best friend.

Regina took the paper in her hands and read it. A sly smile touched her lips. She looked up and raised an eyebrow in a challenging form.

"What's up with this?" He asked Regina anger visible even in his body movements. She didn't looked at him. She continued organizing her desk. She still felt sensitive with all that happened with Robin, and she was fighting hard the tears that wanted to come down.

"Regina! How do you intent me pay for this? "He shouted annoyed

Regina took deep breath and filled herself with courage. She turned to see him.

"Did you really pretend that you and Robin were going to get away with tricking me?" she said as she laughed wryly "Every act have consequences. Besides you cannot expect that your best friend have a mediocre lawyer? "Regina was looking at him fiercely.

Regina leaned against the desk while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ginny is not that," Jefferson said protesting like a child "It's too expensive, there are other less expensive."

Regina shook her head in amusement.

"No honey, Robin will have the best lawyer, and Fa Mulan is the best. In addition, you have the money Jefferson, so stop complaining like a baby. It doesn't suit you. "Regina said tiredly. That day had been full of many emotions, and neck and back pain became dormant.

Jefferson furrowed his eyebrows confused. He walked up to her and turned the chair so he could see Regina clearly.

"Regina, did something happened?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing. Why?" She answered him, Jeff knew Regina well and that nothing meant something was up.

"Ginny don't lie to me. Did something happen with Robin?"

Regina pressed her lips into a tight line, brow furrowed remembering what had happened. She was determined not to let what happened get to her. So she shook her head.

Jefferson sighed, Regina proved him right then.

"Regina please, you know you can trust me"

Regina did not know whether to laugh or mourn at the time, because that same she expected from him, and he decided to play her like a fool.

"Jefferson, you're talking about trust?" She asked as she laughed in no offense matter "No, Jeff, at this time you have lost a bit of my confidence when you tricked me into Robin's case." She was hurt. "I love you Jeff, but what happening to me now is something that you couldn't solve." Regina looked at the paper that she had in her hands "Better take care of paying Robin's lawyer. That is the least you can do. This whole situation is your fault after all."

Regina picked up her purse and checked her watch.

"I have to go, I have a a date." She walked to the door "lock up when you get out."

Jefferson was embarrassed and hurt at the time, her best friend did not trust him and it was his fault. He walked up to her stopping Regina. Jefferson only wanted her to know he will always be there so without warning he hugged her. Regina then felt a huge desire to cry her heart out in his arms. In the few days she had been in Storybrooke I felt that their relationship had deteriorated somewhat due to the lie, the situation with Robin was getting out hands and her feelings were mixed. It felt like she was failing Daniel, and worst of all, she felt that he could fail the Locksley. Jefferson kissed her head and she broke the hug.

"Sorry Jeff, I need time. See you tonight at the house I'll bring a guest. "

Regina left his friend in the office, confused and with a lawyer's bill to which I had to pay $ 190 an the sessions .

Regina almost ran out of the Asylum. It has been a super long morning filled with many emotions and a exuberant head ache that was killing her. Getting out of there help her ease a little.

The ringing sound echoed through the walls of elementary school and when the doors opened she saw how all the children came out looking for their parents. The happiness on their faces was remarkable, because the thought of school being over for the day made them smiled. Regina scanned the crowd looking for the smaller group. She had never picked up someone at the school, but understood that if bell rang that meant that everyone was ready to leave. She began to walk among the few children left and some adults looking for Roland. John agreed to Regina picking up Roland from school. She was beginning to feel anxious Roland was nowhere to be seen not even Mary Margaret was in sight. All of a sudden she felt scared. Where was Roland? And why she felt the desire to scream his name.

Something struck her legs. It felt like a little hurricane that made her lose her balance.. When she looked down she felt air return to her.

"Roland" She was more relief than exicited.

Roland extended his arms up asking her silently carry him. Regina oblige instantly and quickly lifted him off the ground placing him on her hip. Regina noticed that Mary was approaching her with a smile.

"John and I agreed that I was picking Roland from school today." she quickly clarified causing the brunette to release a short laugh.

"I know Regina, don't worry. John told me he would pick him up tonight at Jefferson's. "Regina smiled shyly, she knew she was breaking Roland's routine. The child was accustomed to Mary Margaret.

"I thought that you were gone." Regina said sincerely.

Mary Margaret looked at her blankly.

"When I saw all the kids leave and I couldn't find Roland I got scared." she confessed.

Mary Margaret smiled and sent her an understanding look. John must have not explain to her how things were.

"Oh, sorry Regina. Since kindergarten are the smallest they are the first one to leave. The teacher take Roland and Emma to my classroom."Regina nodded, then looked down waving to Emma with a smile, the shy girl hid her face behind her mother legs.

"Oh come on Em, you know to Regina." Said Mary Margaret while patting her daughter back.

"Don't worry" Regina laughed "I promised to take him to the park for a while, want to come?"

"Oh no! Regina Don't worry, I have to get home, I still have exams to grade."

Regina nodded in understanding as she settle Roland back to the floor. They wave their good bye.

When they arrive to the park Roland was struck in awe. He told Regina that he has never visited that park before. It was close to the beach with a lot of swing set and a fort in shape of a huge castle.

"Wait here for a second" Roland nodded. Regina made her way to her black Mercedes popping open her trunk revealing a long white box with a big red bow.

Roland's face lit up when he saw what Regina had in her hands.

"Is that for me?" he asked excitedly.

Regina squatted before him and nodded as she gave him the box. Roland quickly undid the tie pulling to the side and when he opened the box he began moving the paper that was inside. He drew a sword made of wood. The cry of pure happiness that struck the child was heard throughout the park. Roland went into Regina's arm and gave her a kiss on the cheek with gratitude.

"You liked it?" Regina asked already knowing the answer.

Roland nodded, looking at his new toy and a "_Can we play_?" was immediately out of his mouth.

Regina did not know how long they were in the park. The boy was swinging the sword in all directions. He proclaimed the fort and he vowed to protect his queen Regina from the bandits and all the bad people. Regina was touched. She didn't know how much of an impact she made on his life until that moment. There were kids there that wanted to use Roland's swords but he didn't anyone else touching his new favorite toy specially because it was a gift from the queen. Regina had to intervene a few time because some kids wanted to fight Roland.

Regina soon stated that moment was Roland's best therapy. He was happy even for a few moments. He interacted with other kids, he ran around joyful and for the first time since she met Roland she could actually see the child in him rather than a broken little person. He was a precious thing Regina thought and knowing the thing he had gone through made her despise even more the person that killed his mother.

"Are you tired?" Regina asked. Roland position himself between Regina;'s legs.

"Yes" he said quietly.

Regina smiled as she moved the hair that was on his forehead. Roland was all sweaty but Regina really didn't care his happiness made her happy.

"Come sit" Regina sat him at her side. "Did you have a good time?" Roland nodded accommodating his new toy under his arm.

"Yeah, do you think daddy could come?" She could feel the shyness his words had.

Regina sighed as she began to pass a wipe on Roland's face and hands. Answering that wasn't an easy thing. Roland deserves to be with his father but she couldn't just tell him yes just to make him happy. She felt scared. What if she couldn't keep her promise? Roland would probably hate her and Regina couldn't fathom the thought.

"I will try hard to get him to you. You just need to be patience." She sincerely said.

His brown eyes were just as expressive as his father. "You know when?" he asked.

Regina looked down to the floor and around the park. She was at lose of words. Regina didn't want to break the news to him that she didn't know yet, specially not the day when he had made the most progress. He didn't deserve to be broken heart and she didn't have the heart to be the one to do it.

"I can't answer that yet honey."She stroked his faces. Roland leaned into her touch. "But I promise you that as soon as daddy gets home I will tell him to bring you here. you can play with him all you want."

Roland exhaled heavily. Eyes glistering with tears.

"Gina?" He called.

"Yes?"

"You won't leave me like my mommy right?" Regina's heart felt stomped by his words. His lower lips was trembling.

"OH Roland sweetie come here." She said while placing the boy on her lap.

What can she tell him? She had plan on leaving as soon everything with Robin was resolve. Her first priority was to give Roland his father back. But now listening him requesting her not to leave was doing things to her, she was feeling things she never thought she could feel. Roland was becoming rapidly one of the most important people in her life and thinking about leaving him and not seeing him again didn't make her feel food at all.

"Gina you won't leave me with that man?" Suddenly Roland's body began to shivered and the fear in his voice didn't go unnoticed by Regina.

"Roland honey what are you talking about?" Regina felt worried.

The child eyes were full of tears.

"He took her away. That man made my mommy go."

Regina gasped in surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Roland's words were on a loop in Regina's head. For the first time he had openly talked about that night even though he didn't say much. She didn't push him to talk more it was obvious the boy had way to many fears lingering in his head but Regina took what she receive and decided to put a plan in motion. For her it was a good start because that meant he was really warming up to her and that the problem wasn't Roland it was his therapist. Now more than ever a change was highly needed. When they arrive to Jefferson's house it was empty. Neither Elsa nor Jeff were there. Regina gather that they still were at the Asylum so she decided to give Roland a snack.

"Roland sweetie are you hungry?" Regina asked sweetly. It amazed her how Roland could look at her with warm eyes even though they met a short time ago.

He looked up at her a little smile playing on his face while nodding.

Regina crouched at his level and with one finger she touch his nose gaining her a giggle from him.

"Well, wait here" she motion to the couch "let see what I can find." Regina caresses his cheek and stood up.

When she turned around and move one foot forward Roland grab her hand and motion her to crouch again. She gave him a confuse look but comply none the less. He rounded his little arm around her neck and gave her a hug. Regina was taken aback by the sudden action but couldn't help feeling a huge sense of love that was crawling in her heart. In such a short time Regina really began loving this little kid.

After a few moments Regina was back at the living room with pieces of apple in a bowl ready to be shared with Roland. They were engulfed watching tv when Jefferson and Elsa arrive.

"Regina." Called Elsa from the door. The brunette whirl her head around.

"In the living room." She said directing her attention back to Roland who was explaining something about the show they were watching. Roland loved the Justice league and he couldn't stop talking of how much he loved Batman. Regina was just glad that Roland seemed to be doing a lot better.

Elsa and Jefferson were hand in hand when they entered.

"Well, look at this handsome little boy." Elsa greeted. Roland smile shyly at her. For some reason every time someone called him that he blush.

"Elsa can I talk to you for a moment?" Regina asked standing up from the couch. Jefferson took Regina's place besides Roland while Elsa and Regina walked to another room.

"Roland told something strange." Elsa arches a brown and motion Regina to keep talking. "When we were in the park he told me not to leave him like his mother. He asked me not to leave him with the man that took his mommy away."

Elsa opened her eyes like saucers.

"He actually talked about that night? Did he say anything else?" When Regina shook her head in a negative form Elsa released a heavy breath. "Well that doesn't matter right now. He said something that is better than nothing. I really think that you are his best therapy Ginny."

"Maybe but I don't think I could be Roland's therapist even though he has open up to me and all truth is I have so much emotional baggage right now. For now you'll need to get to know him, see if you can get anything else out of him." Regina passed her hand over her face.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked taking one of Regina's hands.

"I'm fine. Other than my shoulders and neck hurting like hell, overall I'm okay." She lied, she was everything but okay wasn't one of them.

Elsa let it slide for the moment and Regina was glad her friend understood.

"Well I think is time to spend some quality time with my new patient." Regina had to rolled her eyes, the tone Elsa used to say those words felt rather unease for her, which meant Elsa was cooking something in that pretty little blonde head of hers.

They walked again to the living room where Roland and Jefferson were talking about who would win in a fight between Superman and Batman and by the looks of it Roland was winning the argument.

"Roland honey come here." Regina called. Roland wiggled his little legs until he was off the couch and running towards Regina crashing into her legs. Every adult in the room had to laugh a little it was clear as day that Regina was Roland's favorite person.

"You remember Elsa right?" Roland nodded.

"She is going to play with you a bit while Jefferson and I prepare something to eat. Are you okay with that?" When Roland didn't respond she continues talking "I promise you'll have fun." She crouched to his level and whispers in his ear "between you and me Elsa is kinda like a little girl." Roland giggled to that and agreed to play with her.

"What did you tell him?" Jefferson enquires.

Regina gives him a mischievous grin "Oh, just the truth. That your wife is kind off a little girl." Elsa pouted and that made Regina laugh, she points at Elsa "See what I mean."

"I won't argue with that." That gained Jefferson a punch to his arm by Elsa. Roland and Regina were laughing by now so much that it surprised the married couple.

"We better get starting with dinner if we want to feed my little knight before John comes to pick him up." Regina kissed Roland on top of his head and made way to the kitchen. Elsa and Jefferson shared a look filled with awe to Regina action and words. They really thought she could be a good mother to Roland.

A few seconds later Jefferson joins Regina in the kitchen. He notices she was nervous. He grabs her by both of her wrist and encourages her to look at him.

"Regina Mills can you please tell me what is wrong with you?" Regina gulps.

"Jefferson I am fine. I was just thinking about what Roland told me a while ago." Both of them gaze to the little boy talking to Elsa in the living room. Jefferson had to admit that he didn't think Regina would have such an amazing relation with the little boy but it was clear to him that Roland was becoming someone really important in Regina's life.

"You care for him very much don't you?" the question took Regina by surprise but a smile graced her face.

"Yes. Jefferson I am really worried about him. He told me not to leave him with the man who took his mother away. The worst part is that he doesn't want to name him. HE KNOWS WHO KILLED MARIAN." In that moment Regina realize that Robin was innocent.

"Regina you need to calm down we knew that was a possibility or did you really believe Robin was guilty?" Regina took a deep breath. She was afraid to voice her thoughts.

"I wanted to believe he was because maybe just maybe this things I am feeling would disappear." Regina threw her head back. "But Robin is not the issue here. I think Roland been in contact with the killer."

"What makes you believe that?" Jefferson leans against the counter to watch Regina while she has her eyes on Roland. Elsa is trying to have a conversation with him but he isn't talking.

"Look at him Jeff. He is always on his toes looking over his shoulder. And when he told me that I could feel him trembling scared." Regina turned to the refrigerator to take some things needed for her lasagna. When she turned back to look at Jeff he had a certain look in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. She decided to ignore him and continue talking "I just hope that we can get more progress with Elsa. I still think Archie isn't helping to the case." Jefferson took a deep breath. He turned on his heels to look at Elsa and Roland.

"I protested against Archie being his psychologist but the board of directors thought it would be best since there aren't any other here good with kids. I just don't trust him." Regina didn't doubt his words. Jefferson has been always open to his distrust for Archie.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't create a storm in a glass of water when we officially request Roland's case be move to Elsa's hands." Jefferson rolled his eyes to Regina's words.

"Oh trust me he will do more than that." Jefferson simply stated.

"In the mean time let's just hope that Elsa and Roland can bond. It will make things easier for all of us." Regina had every prep by now. All she needed to do is pre-heat the oven. Jefferson had a questioning look on his face and Regina knew he was dying to ask what happened in the morning with Robin. Regina didn't have the strength to talk about it. So before Jefferson could dare to open his mouth Regina interjected.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now." She simply said. When the beep from the oven sounded she slipped inside the lasagna.

Jefferson sighed in defeat "Fine. But you know I am here for you right? I am truly sorry how I handle things. I feel really bad that our relation is on thin ice." His apology was truly sincere, Regina knew well he didn't mean any harm. But the damage was done and it will take a little time to walk through it.

She place a hand on his cheek and gave him an apologetic smile. "I know. I just need time Jeff. I am feeling to many things at once and I need to try and cope with them alone." Regina tilt her head a deepen a little more her smile "and I know you are here for me. I could never hate the person that was with me through the darkest of time. I just need you to have patience with me that is all." Jefferson place his hand on top of hers.

"Well you know I am here just a shout away." This time Regina smile a little more brightly and Jefferson was glad he could get one of those out. "I better go and prepare the table. Should I place a space for John as well?" Regina ponders it a little but then remembered John was going to arrive at any moment. She nodded and Jefferson was off getting everything ready. When Jeff finally left the kitchen Regina finally let all that she was holding in out. Here breathing was heavy and shaky and the look on Robin's eyes when she left the asylum was still lingering in her mind. It was amazing what that moment they shared was making of her and all she could think of is how her body was actually yelling his name.

"Get it together Regina." She was so into her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door bell ring.

"Is everything okay Regina?" John asks curiously.

Regina huffed she was already annoyed.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that today?"

"For starts you look like you've walked through hell and back."

Regina quirk a brow to his bluntness but after a few second a laugh escape her mouth.

"Well looks like someone hasn't lost his trademark bluntness." Regina crossed her arm amuse.

"It has always been the best way to get through you without making you sulky because honestly gloomy Regina is the worst of all." Regina shook her but couldn't help laughing.

"Gods I forgot how the Locksley brothers could seriously push my buttons."

"I take it Robin hasn't lost that ability?" John said crossing to the other side of the kitchen.

"Apparently not." She went back to the events of the morning and flushed a little, something that didn't go unnoticed by John.

"Anyway. How have you been John?" Regina ask while cleaning the kitchen counters. John shifted so he could see Regina move around.

"I could be better. Tired as expected but I pray all of this nightmare will soon be over." Regina bit her tongue slightly. John's words cut her a little. She really wanted this entire setup to be over as well.

"And I as well." Regina swallow some words that she wanted to say but it wasn't the moment for them, instead she directed the conversation to another route. "Have you contacted Fa Mulan?"

It took a few second for John to process her question but when he remembered who she was talking about he shook his head.

"Yes. I got an appointment with her in 2 days. You are still going to accompany me?"

Regina nodded in affirmation. "Send me an email with all the details of the meeting. Should we meet up somewhere or will you pick me?"

"I'll pick you up at 9 am. The appointment is a 10:30 we can take the time to go over all we want to say."

In that moment Regina remembered that she hasn't officially introduced Elsa to John. Maybe as her best friend or Jefferson's wife but not by the professional she is. If Elsa was going to take care of Roland's mental health it will be best if John knew the woman who was going to be in charge of him.

"I think it's time for you to officially meet Elsa." Regina started walking guiding John to the living room where Elsa, Roland and Jefferson currently reside.

When they join the other John called Roland who came crashing into John's legs.

"Did you have fun today buddy?" John asked.

Roland began to enthusiastically nod his head in response. Then he started to wiggle so John can put him down and went running to pick up something on the couch. When he went back to his uncle Roland lifted what Regina gave him.

"Gina gave me a sword. I am her little knight and she is the queen so I am going to protect her." Roland said every all at once by the end of it he was gasping for air.

"Roland breathe buddy." John said between laughs.

Regina was so touched by his words. Surely she didn't expect him to talk about her with such endearment and love. He was just as charming as his father. _What am I thinking about Robin again?_ Regina thought. Her mind was running around without any care of sanity.

She shook all the thoughts out of her head in hopes of having at least 5 minutes of clarity.

"Elsa I want you to meet John, he is…" Regina took a deep breath "Robin's younger brother." Elsa was sitting on the floor. Jefferson help her to stand up and the blonde stretch her hand to shake John's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Although I think we already meet at the wedding." Elsa smiled.

"Yes but we didn't speak much since you were busy trying to greet all of the guest." John proceeded to take a sit in the large couch, Elsa sat beside him so they could talk about Roland. Regina was going to join them but a sound from the kitchen capture her attention. She excused herself and went to attend the lasagna that was ready to eat.

"I started the process to put Roland under your care." John said to Elsa who gave him a smile.

"It won't take long. You are Roland's legal guardian after all. I think the most difficult part will be breaking the news to Archie. From what Regina and Jeff have told me he can be quite protective with his work." Jefferson agreed with his wife words. He more than anyone knew how Archie wanted to be in control of everything and when he finds out the sudden change things won't be pretty.

John took a deep breath "Yes well he will have to suck it up. All I want is Roland's well being and my brother out of the hell whole." Elsa gave little John a empathic look.

"Don't worry Regina and I will do everything in our power to make it so." And John truly believe the blonde woman but overall he trusted Regina a 100%.

Elsa, John and Jefferson were really into the conversation. Roland seemed to get bored so he stood up and went to Regina.

"Gina." He called. Regina smiled at him. She picked him up and sat him on one of the counters. He was mesmerized watching her work around the kitchen.

"You like lasagna right?" Regina asked while opening the fridge. She was about to make ice tea.

"Yes so far the best one I had is Granny's." Regina releases a long 'hmmmm' before she responded back.

"Well you are about to try the best one in the world if not the whole galaxy." She tickled Roland side and he squirmed with laughter. Regina love the sound it was quickly becoming one of her favorites.

"Anything you do is the best thing in the galaxy." Regina felt her heart grow ten times more of it's usual size. How was this little boy able to make her feel so happy with such few words.

"Well thank you my little knight."She kissed his forehead "Wanna help me take things to the table?"

When Roland said yes Regina put him back down on the floor and handed him a bowl of salad.

When everything was ready on the table Roland went running to the living room yelling '_dinner is ready.' _ And everyone rapidly found a place on the table. Roland was seated between Regina and John and he kept talking to Regina happily.

After dinner was over John decided that it was time to go home. Roland was really didn't wanna leave so he made Regina promise him another play date. She was powerless again those puppy dog brown eyes. John said '_looks like he got you under his spell'_ and '_Robin and you are bewitched by Roland' _ Regina couldn't help but laugh at John's choice of words. When they left Jefferson excuse himself, he needed to get things ready for the next day of work while Regina went to her room and Elsa was following.

"You know we need to talk?" Elsa voice went running through the hallway making Regina stop. She whirl around to see her blonde friend in the eyes.

"If it's about Roland of course." Regina drew an imaginary line in her head of the thing that she should keep apart from talking. Even though Roland was Robin's son she really didn't feel strong enough to touch that particular topic.

Elsa sighs and began walking towards Regina. They entered the brunette's room and sat down on top of the bed. 

"So…" Regina started. Elsa took a deep breath before starting to give Regina a full report.

"Roland is not trusting with other people that much is clear." Regina nodded she already knew that. "But I think is more than that. Do you know how Roland is with his sessions with Archie?" Elsa asked Regina. The brunette didn't have an answer and she regret it not asking Archie went they went out for dinner.

"I really don't know." Regina answered.

"If its anything like he was with me today I'm guessing that Roland doesn't trust anyone that has to do with the psychology field."

Regina tilts her head.

"Wait that would mean he wouldn't trust me as well and we all know that is not true." Elsa raised a finger to her lips thinking about Regina's words.

"For him you are different somehow." Elsa released a breath "I will know more once I officially start therapy with him, it's too early for me to come to a conclusion."

"We still have to formally request the case to be transfer for you. I will start that tomorrow first thing in the morning." Regina threw her head back against the headboard. Elsa was meticulously watching Regina. The blonde knew something was eating Regina up.

"Okay Regina spilled. What the hell is wrong with you? And don't go saying nothing because Jefferson commented me something happened with Robin." Regina passed both hands over her face, eyes shut close.

"It's really nothing Elsie." Regina tried but Elsa was having enough of it.

"I know you Ginny this _'nothing'_" she air quoted the word nothing "is eating you alive." Elsa gave her a knowing look and in that moment Regina knew it was pointless to try and keep shut.

Regina let her hair down and massages her neck. Elsa clears her throat letting Regina know she was waiting. With a heavy sigh Regina looked at her friend and uttered the words she dread repeating out loud.

"Robin and I kissed." Elsa's eyebrows almost disappear into her hair line. She wasn't expecting that at all. Regina buried her face into the pillow and all that she could hear were her friend loud squeals.

"Wait weren't you guys in the middle of a session?" Elsa questioned.

Regina realized something.

"OH MY GOD." Regina exclaimed. She quickly stood up and went to look for her purse. When she found what she was looking for she return to sit on the bed. Regina showed the recorded to Elsa and she quickly understood.

"Wait you just kissed right?" Regina shook her head.

"Yes but…" Regina trailed off.

Elsa almost scream when she realize what was Regina getting to.

"So things got intense and you forgot to turn off the recorder." When Regina said yes Elsa was way to excited.

"I want to listen." Regina shot her a death glare and Elsa just raise her hands.

"So why is the whole thing bothering you?" Elsa began to scratch her head because even though it was Regina, her best friend, sometimes she didn't understand her.

"Where should I begin?" she said sarcastically. "Well for starts he is my patient and that is not ethical at all. Secondly he is in a mental ward hospital accused of murder but he and Jefferson are too busy tricking me to work on his case, third I still love Daniel…" Elsa got annoyed.

"Regina you can't keep living in the past. Daniel is gone you have to move one." Regina was fighting the tears that wanted to come down while getting really pissed with her best friend.

"You don't understand. I love Daniel and I feel like I'm betraying him is not fair to him, to his memory."

"I know you loved him greatly but you are not being fair to yourself, you can't keep hanging on to a tread that is no longer there. I didn't get to meet Daniel that much is true but I know well he wouldn't want you to be like this. Negating yourself a second chance to love-"

Regina cut her off.

"I don't love Robin." She almost yelled.

Elsa shook her head.

"Okay you don't love him. Tell me something. How did you feel when you shared that kiss? Because you are an emotional wreck and I don't think that is because of the Daniel thing." Elsa crossed her arms in waits for an answer. Regina was biting her lower lip to the point of almost drawing blood. One hand clutching so hard the recorder that her knuckles turned white. Regina was determined not to answer but Elsa went on to say '_I'm not leaving until you do.'_ And that is when a tear escape.

"I felt desire and too much lust." Regina said, Elsa looked at her intensely.

"This…" Elsa pointed at Regina "looks like more than desire to me. Be honest with yourself for the first time, what are you afraid off?"

By now all the tears Regina was fighting hard to contain were spilled.

"I am afraid of forgetting Daniel. Because the moment my lips touched Robin's I forgot the world around me. I forgot that Daniel's face and name. I forgot all the pain these 13 years gave me."Regina releases a shaky breath "I felt longing towards Robin. I felt like the bottle inside of me containing all my feeling for Robin break and I couldn't bottle them up again. All I wanted was to stay in his arm and never let go. When he told me that I broke his heart when I left my heart was breaking with his words. I felt jealous when he told me he actually loved Marian." Regina admitting that took Elsa by surprise but she continue listening. "I almost gave him everything in that moment. His hands felt like home, I felt greedy I wanted more of him. Everything I forgot about him was remembered in a blink of an eye. All the sweetness, all the free love he constantly gave him. The way he always smiled at him to make me feel safe. Honestly I don't know why I even ended up with Daniel because today I finally admit it to myself that what I felt for Robin was stronger than my feelings for Daniel."Elsa was taken aback with Regina last statement, never in a million years she would have thought of Regina admitting something like that. This was the first time in years that Regina let the volcano of feelings erupt.

Regina threw her head back and closed her eyes.

"I wanted so bad for Robin to be guilty. It seems selfish but that would give me a reason of leaving when all of this was over because I know in my heart that the moment everything was clear I would want to be with him. Thinking about being a family with him and Roland actually sounds so beautiful to me."

"Seems to me your feelings are pretty clear Regina." Elsa took one of her hands. "Stop fighting what you feel, you're gonna drain yourself emotionally."

Regina looked directly in the eyes at Elsa.

"You know very well I can't. For gods sake Elsa, Robin in my patient. I can go and play lovers with a person that is in a mental institution. I could lose everything I have worked so hard to accomplish. Besides I wasn't going to let him fuck me on top of a table where I work."

Elsa rolled her eyes "You are being paranoid Regina. You don't have to act on your feeling now but knowing where your heart lies would make things a lot easier."

"Yes well I don't playing my feelings at all. After this I'm done. I will return with my life in New York and all of this will be just a memory more." Elsa was getting pissed with Regina's stubbornness.

"And what about Robin? What about his feelings for you? I am pretty sure he adores you. Most importantly what about Roland? Are you going to break his heart just like you broke Robin's?" That hit Regina like a train.

"Elsa that is not fair." Regina cried out.

"Exactly it isn't." Elsa took a deep breath before proceeding "That boy has develop strong feelings for you Regina. I am pretty sure he sees you as that mother he lost. He is not the only one who is going to suffer when you live Robin will as well and specially you. I've seen you around Roland. All that care and love you give him is also therapy for you. You are happy around that kid. I love how he can bring out of you a genuine smile. Don't be selfish Regina if you feel love and you know it's reciprocated why would you run away from it?" Elsa questioned.

"Because running away is what I'm good at."

"Well running away isn't really an option anymore." Elsa threw herself on to the bed and tilts her head to see Regina. "What is going to happened now? It's obvious that you and Robin need to talk this through specially because all of this can play even worst in his mental state and I don't think you need more complications."

Regina hate to admit but Elsa was right. For Regina it was too soon to have that conversation with Robin. The brunette grunted she was already feeling even more mentally drained. Elsa didn't push it anymore it was clear that Regina was so done with everything. So she stretched her hand to pick up the recorder.

When Elsa press play Regina's eyes widen when she heard herself moan. She jumped right away to snatch the recorder from Elsa's hands. It was a war between them and when Robin obvious sound of arousal came through Elsa froze and Regina took the opportunity to swipe the recorder from her hands and stop it. Regina was a rainbow of thousands or red and pink.

"Well it's good to know that Robin can obviously take you over the edge." The blonde chuckled.

"ELSA!"

"Alright, alright." She exhaled. "Ginny when are you going to take Roland to Robin?"

Regina seemed to ponder on it. She did tell John that after the second session it was possible but since it was abruptly interrupted well she really didn't have a clue.

"I was thinking after the second session but…" Regina trailed off.

Elsa began to watch to the ceiling.

"I think you should take him as soon as possible." Regina looked at her friend surprised.

"Why?" Regina asked.

Elsa balanced herself with her elbows before talking.

"Roland made progress and it was all because of an outside factor, you." The blonde sat in front of Regina legs tucked under her thighs "You taking Roland to Robin will improve his mood greatly. He need his father and Robin needs his son." Regina close her eyes and let Elsa's words swirl around, she was right.

Regina sigh and bit her lower lips before saying anything.

"You are right. But I'm going to take him when you officially have Roland as you patience. I am afraid if I try to do it now Archie isn't going to allow it."

"Messing with another psychologist job always ends up badly." Elsa said while stretching.

"You got that right." Regina simply said.

When John picked up Regina for the appointment with Robin's new lawyer he notice how tired she seemed. Dark circle under her eyes and they slow way she was moving gave her away.

"Regina you look even worst today." Regina arches a brow.

"Well it hasn't been the best of weeks." Regina countered. John chuckled a little.

"So if I am getting this right your session with Robin didn't go well?" Regina whip her head around to see John.

"Excuse me?" Before Regina could say anything else John swiftly interjected.

"Oh come one. When it comes to Robin you are an open book." He had his eyes on the road but gave a little side look at Regina who was looking at him in disbelief. "Well I wasn't right was I?"

"I am not confirming nor denying." John laughed, he knew well he once more pushed Regina Mills buttons.

"How is Roland?" That question didn't take John by surprise, actually he was impress that she didn't ask it as soon as she got in the car.

"He is a good mood today. Since he began spending time with you he's been smiling more. You are changing his life" Hearing that warmed Regina's heart.

" Honestly? Is the other way around. I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Regina gave John her most genuine smile.

"Roland has the power to make you feel happy. He has been enduring so much lately."

"He is a strong little boy, he really does takes after his father. I just…" Regina trailed off.

"You just?" John asked.

Regina took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid that he will end up hating me." John scrunched his brow.

"Why would he hate you? Regina I think that kid might actually adore you."

"John you know well that I don't plan on staying." John understood her and yes he knew Roland would be heartbroken if she leaves.

"Look Regina…" he sighed "I know that staying here has been hard for you and it wouldn't surprise me if you leave. But analyze it well, you get a handful of chances for happiness and I truly believe that you can be happy with my brother…" The Portland sign was at view and John press the gas to go faster. "Don't forget that we all grew up together and I did get to see your eyes shine every time you were near him. I know you love Daniel and you will love him always but he is gone. You always been so stubborn when it comes to Robin I really don't understand why. Everyone could see how much you…" John cut is sentence short he knew if he continue talking Regina would get mad.

"That I what? You never been the one for shut up, you always been really blunt towards me so…" Regina was waiting for him to continue arm cross and brow raised.

"Fine." He said. That you love him." John blurted out and before Regina could countered back he announce their arrival.

Regina replayed John's words, she was doing that a lot lately. No matter how much she tried to keep all the words at bay they always found a way to sneak around. She was walking mindlessly and when she heard a strange voice she was snapped out of her gaze. In front of her lied a beautiful brunette with cinnamon color skin and she swore she could smell a hint of it as well.

"Good morning." The sweet voice soar through the air.

"Good morning." Regina and John said in unison.

"Please step into my office." The brunette walk through the door motioning John and Regina take a sit.

They oblige and when they sat down Mulan took out pen and paper. Regina figure that the question were going to begin to roll so she was ready to answer all of them.

"First of all you must be Regina Mills." When Regina confirmed it she went her line of thought "It's nice to finally meet you. Ever since John here told me you were going to be here I been looking forward to it. You are after all one of the best Forensic psychologist in the country. What surprises me is that you're taking a case of a small town like Storybrooke."

Regina was surprise of Mulan's words. And John was stunt he didn't know Regina specialize in that precise field.

"Well thank you for that introduction. The pleasure is all mine is not every day you meet one of the best Criminal lawyers in the country as well."Regina clear her throat. "I am originally from Storybrooke, and Robin is one of my best friends." Mulan nodded in understanding. She asked Regina for Robin's record so she can examined it carefully. In the whole exchange John hasn't said a word he knew that Regina could take care of it.

"You know that the DA is going to use your friendship with Robin against us." Regina took a deep breath before she said anything.

"We haven't seen each other in 13 years." Mulan continue reading on and spotted the same inconsistencies that Regina notice.

"This record is all over the place. We won't have a case unless all of this mess is organized."

"I've been trying to fix it well. I also took the liberty to bring to his arrest record." Regina handed the record to Mulan. When she read it she also notice some things that didn't make sense.

"Who made the arrest?" Regina went back to her conversation with Daniel days prior. But she didn't quite remembered. She looked at John in hopes he knew and he didn't disappoint.

"It was Killian Jones." John provided. Regina was trying to get a face of the man in her head.

Mulan wrote down the name. "And who is the DA?" John shifted in his chair.

"Keith Nottingham."

Regina looked at him with wide eyes. "Wait Keith?"

Keith and Robin never were friends. Keith was also in love with Regina and since she never gave him the light of day he believe it was because of Robin and made him hate the other even more. Keith was always really possessive and aggressive and everything he was near Regina he made her skin crawl with disgust.

Mulan eyed the pair in front of her curiously.

"Yes." John just said.

" I take it that isn't a good thing." Mulan said going through the papers.

Regina threw herself back on the chair and shut her eyes tight.

"Not at all. Keith doesn't exactly like Robin. Actually he pretty much hates him." John muttered.

"Well that can be use to our advantage." Mulan had a sly smile on her face and Regina immediately mirror it.

"I am really going to like working with you." Regina said out loud.

"You know why you been call into this board meeting?" Jefferson told Archie who was sitting in front of the board of directors. The board was compose of Philip Prince , Blue Fay and Sean Herman. At Archie's side was Elsa taping nervously her fingers again the table.

Archie nodded. "This is about Roland's progress."

"Correct." Blue began. "Roland Locksley hasn't had any improvement under your care."

Archie felt insulted by those words.

"It hasn't been for lack of trying." He responded. They all sent each other some looks that Archie really dind't like.

"It's time for a new approach." Sean said. Those words capture immediately the ginger man.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that we are transferring Roland case to Elsa." Archie's eyes widen and looked at Elsa. He found it really odd that the blonde woman was in the meeting but all made sense to him now.

"Under what pretenses your are taking this case away from me?" Anger was palpable in the air as Archie stood up and demanded an explanation. "Don't tell this is all Regina Mills idea?"

Jefferson took a deep breath before answering.

"This has nothing to do with Regina. If it had she would be here right now don't you think?" Archie anger was taking a hold of him but he didn't let it show because he knew that would play against it.

"And who requested the change?" Archie try to ask in a calm matter.

"His legal guardian, John Locksley." Philip said while placing his hands on top of the table.

"So Regina has everything to do with this. I won't stand for this. I can help Roland." Jefferson was beginning to feel stiff in his chair and Archie was starting to get him mad.

"Archie you will oblige to John's wishes and that is final. It's not your call it's his and the decision has been made." Jefferson anger was begging to bubble up, Elsa notice this so she cut him off.

"You are more than welcome to assist me. I have no problem with that." Elsa tried but Archie looked at her with disdain and that action made Jefferson stand up.

"Archibald Hooper you are dismissed." Jefferson commanded.

Archie sent him a glare before walking out of the board room. The door slam hard and everyone was stunt by the psychologist action. They didn't paint him as a person with anger issues.

Elsa pursed her lips tight looking at Jefferson.

"Well that went better than I expected." Jefferson huffed out.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Let's just hope he doesn't take any action against us." Elsa muttered to herself.

She had a strange feeling that couldn't be shake off. Something about Archie's attitude brought it upon her.


	9. Chapter 9

"_My decision has been made Robin." She stood up from the log they were sitting, their favorite spot. She gave him a hurt look before turning around "I am leaving Storybrooke and I'm not coming back." She began to stalk off away from him but Robin wasn't taking it. With two huge strides he reached and grabs her by the wrist making her spin around. _

"_Regina you can just take off like that and expect that It won't hurt anyone." He placed his hands on both of her arms._

"_Have you thought about Jefferson, Rosaline, your parents…" he trailed off tears beginning to gather in the corner of his eyes. "Me." He finished, his voice was beyond a whisper. His hold on Regina was stronger now and he shut his eyes tight trying to whip away Regina's words._

"_Robin…" she began but he didn't give her time to muster any other words._

"_Regina I'm begging you. Please don't leave." He crashed her into his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks now. He was so vulnerable but he didn't care. His heart was aching and Regina was destroying everything inside of him._

"_I CAN'T STAY HERE." She cried out. Regina tried to fight him off but he wasn't letting his hold on her loosen up. "I can't be in a place where I am constantly reminded of Daniel." She closed her eyes giving in to Robin's embrace._

"_That doesn't mean you have to leave forever." He simply stated. _

"_I have to. Don't you get it?" She finally had the strength to push him away. To look into his blue eyes and see that she was single handling crumpling his heart and soul. "I can't be here being constantly reminded of Daniel. I can't be here knowing that you love me and that I could never give you what you want, what you really deserve. I don't want to love again, I can't love again." _

_In that moment Robin felt his heart drop. Her words were a knife to his heart and the more she continued spiting hurtful words the more that knife began to twist. He gulped down the sobs that were making their way out. He sighed tiredly before saying anything else. He didn't trust his voice because at the moment he decided to say something to her that he knew that was going to sound like the crack of a broken heart. But he tried hard to gather all the courage he needed._

"_Regina I am not expecting you to love me." And that was the truth. He lost hope the moment she picked Daniel over him but even then he couldn't hate her. _

_Regina looked surprised at his words. _

"_Truth is I already made peace with myself that I would never have you again. Yes It did break me and no I haven't stopped loving you but all I want is for you to be happy…" He closed the distance between them as he cradles her face in his hands. "I do love you with every fiber of my being. I love you enough to not per-sue you anymore. But please don't take away from me the gift of seeing your beautiful face every day. Don't take away from me the opportunity to try and make you smile once more." Regina placed her hands on top of his and for a brief moment she felt at ease. She hasn't felt like that since Daniel's passing 4 months ago. Every day that passed she felt her heart clenched even more. But that ease feeling quickly faded away and she once more felt her world crumble beneath her feet. Daniel was gone forever and here was Robin begging her to stay but she couldn't, her need to run away was stronger than her desire to believe Robin's words._

"_I am sorry Robin…" She took a deep breath and mirrored his moves, cradling his face with her hands. "I can't be the culprit of you not finding love. You deserve better than a broken woman like me." Regina gave the saddest of smile before leaning in and gives him a sweet little peek on his lips. Robin places his forehead against hers breathing her in, knowing well that was the last time he was going to be able to do so. _

_Finally Regina broke the silence. "Robbie thank you for at least trying to make me stay. I know that what I'm doing isn't something easy to accept or understand…" She felt a surge of sadness taking place in her stomach that she didn't want to feel anymore but then again she was going to learn to live with it forever. She finally manages a little more strength to keep talking. "but I need a new space to call my own. I need to walk different streets that aren't full of Daniel's scent. I need to be able to look in front of me and not feel a wave of sadness. I know I am breaking your heart but maybe is for the best. Maybe you –__**finally- **__ can move on with someone who can love and cherish you like I wasn't able to do. You deserve happiness so please don't hold on to me anymore because knowing you sad can only break my heart even more." _

_In that moment Robin lost it. He hugged her tight so tight that they both felt knees first to the floor. Robin was sobbing, hiding his face in the crock of her neck while Regina tried to fight and failed to contain all the tears that were shinning in her eyes. Regina heard Robin mumble something into her neck but she didn't understood his words. She just hugged him even tighter, the last comfort she would ever give him because in the next morning she will be gone forever, and even though the words forever was awfully big and hurtful she knew that was going to stick. _

_After a few minutes on the ground both of them feeling numb he gathers the courage to ask the thing he dreads the most. He already knew what her answer was going to be, Regina was an open book to him but he knows well he needed to hear it from her._

"_When are you leaving?" He mumbles. Regina shrugged her shoulders trying to keep her sobs away from his ears. _

"_I leave tomorrow. So this is good bye." _

Robin woke up with hollowness in his heart. A hollowness that dreaming with Regina always brought to him. He hasn't dreamed with her departure in a long time but ever since Regina came back all those memories, all the feelings were resurfacing, rising like foam. Those restless nights were back with full force and now knowing Regina is close he can't help trembling beneath all those bottle up feelings of love he saved in his heart. And to make matters worse for him the moment they shared in that small asylum room was making him ache more for her. If things were to continue like that he might actually go insane for real. Years of making himself believe that Regina was just a figment of his imagination where shattered when he got married to Marian that is how he knew that no matter what happens, no matter how much time passed by Regina will always be the one for him.

Robin was tossing and turning in his bed when a knock on the door snapped him back to reality. Somewhere deep inside of him he wished Regina was at the other side of the door but he was meet with disappointment when Jefferson crossed the door and sat down on the only chair in his room, or as Robin likes to call it his jail cell.

"Were you waiting for someone else?" Jefferson asked crossing his arms.

Robin sat at the edge of the bed and passed a hand over his face. When he looked up to his friend he saw on his face a knowing smile.

"If you already know the answer to a question why ask it?" Robin simply stated. Jefferson chuckled in an amuse way.

"Because…" he shifts in the chair to look directly at Robin. "it's most fun to see you flushed."

Robin rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Jefferson licks his lips before giving an answer. If he knows Robin like he those his next words won't be well received.

"You got a visitor." Robin arches a brow in Jefferson's direction.

"And why you look like the devil is here to see me?" Robin questions.

"Because he might as well be the devil." Jefferson answered clear disdain in his voice.

"Jefferson can you quit the crap and stop going around the bushes. Who came to see me?" But before Jefferson had the opportunity to answer the door creak sound capture Robin's attention. Through the door came walking none other than Keith Nottingham.

" I won't lie this is most amusing." Keith said looking down on Robin.

Robin felt a raise in his anger and stood up. Before he could take another step Jefferson stopped him.

"Robbie take it easy. Don't do anything stupid." Jefferson didn't let go of Robin until he looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What is he doing here? I thought I couldn't visitor." Robin said not once leaving his gaze from Keith.

Keith had a smuggled smile on his face that only made Robin anger flare more.

"OH. Haven't you heard?" He sends Robin an evil smirk. "I am the DA of your case."

Robin clenched his fists "You have got to be kidding me. Next thing you're gonna tell me is that Gold is the judge."

Keith grin grew bigger and Jefferson just puffed all the air in his lunges.

"Oh come on. Is this some kind of joke?" Robin was already feeling like hell was calling his name in prison.

Jefferson tried to calm Robin down but it was proven to be impossible well that was at least Regina went through the door and that immediately calmed him down.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina said. Robin was trying hard not to stare at her but it was proven impossible.

"Shall we move this to the interrogation facility?" Keith said. Robin gave a questioning look from Regina to Jefferson.

"Yes. Fa Mulan is already there. She would like to meet you before we begin." Regina explained. She sent a look to Jefferson that he understood all well.

"If you care to accompany me to the holding area." He directed Keith to the door leaving Regina and Robin alone. Robin was glad he could get a few moments for them but he needed to know what was going on, and why no one told him anything.

"Regina was going on." He asked. He reached for her hand but decided against it. He knew Regina well and the last thing he wanted is for her to recoil to his touch.

Regina noticed it and was grateful he didn't touch her she was pretty sure she couldn't take it.

"The DA office wanted to interview you. Apparently us getting you a good lawyer set their alarms on." Robin nodded in understanding.

"How did you manage to get a good one? That cost money." Robin lean against the wall waiting for Regina's answer.

"You don't have to worry about that. I made sure Jefferson paid for it. He owns me since he tricked me to take your case." After those words got out of her mouth she regret it them, specially when she look at Robin's hurt expression. "Robin I…"

Robin cut her off. "Don't worry about it." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Robin I have a few things I want to tell you before the session. If you promise me you'll do everything I say I am going to give a surprise." That caught Robin's attention fully.

"If you are going to give me a kiss I will totally agree to anything you say." Regina shook her head. Was he really that forward.

"Keep dreaming, no more kisses for you. Besides what I have in my mind is better than anything I can give you." Robin scrunched his brow.

"I doubt it." Robin countered.

Regina had a grin on her face to his answer.

"Really, not even your son?" Robin's body went numb when Regina said those words. A smile spread across his face and the exciment was taking over him. He couldn't contain the happiness so he went to Regina picked her up and spun her around. For a moment time stood still and they were 15 again. Regina bit her lip while Robin was lowering her down. By instinct she places both hands on his shoulders and looked at him intensely in the eyes and in matter of seconds they were sharing the same air. The kiss was sweet and short and apparently took both of them by surprise.

They broke the embrace. Robin was the first to speak.

"Thank you Regina seeing my boy is all that I want." Regina gave him a sincere smile.

"You're welcome. Now are you ready to listen what you have to do?" When Robin nodded she continue talking.

"First of all I want you calm all the time." Regina motion Robin to sit down and she did the same. "I know your history with Keith and me being in there won't make thing easier so I am asking you not to succumb to his provocations understood?"

"Yes Ma'm." Robin said Regina rolled her eyes.

"Second cooperate with everything Mulan says. I already filled her in with your history with the DA and judge. By the way I really can't believe Gold's is the judge." Regina released a heavy sigh.

"Well now more than ever I feel like all of this is a frame job." Robin noticed that Regina didn't get jumpy like every time he had told her he was innocent.

"I know you are innocent." She said those words like she was reading his mind. "But right now we need to prove it and I think we are on the right track to do so." Robin for the first time was allowed to feel hope and the fact that his beloved Apple was the one giving it to him made him feel like he could accomplish everything.

"Thank you." He this time didn't hesitate to take her hand and place it on top of his heart. "This mean to me more than you could ever imagine." Regina gulped. Robin smiled at her. "Is there anything else?" He asked.

Regina cleared her throat before proceeding on talking. "Also after the session you will meet Elsa. She is Roland's new therapist."

"What happened with Archie?"

"There wasn't any progress so I suggested a change. But I will explain every later. Right now is time for you to meet Mulan and be over with that is needed to be done today."

Robin had a feeling that his luck was about to change. He didn't dare to hope much but knowing Regina was there it was all the reassurance her needed.

When Robin entered the conference room he suddenly felt nervous. If this didn't go well the chances of seeing Roland were going to diminish, and he couldn't allow that. Regina gave him a light squeeze on his shoulder encouraging him to take a step towards to his chair. Regina sat at his side and at the other was Mulan. They got a few minutes to get acquainted and quickly his trust on Mulan increased, which for him can as a surprise.

Keith clear his throat gaining everyone attention. When he was sure that Regina was looking at him he sent a flirty smile to her to which she rolled her eyes and Robin scoff. Robin fought the urge to cross his face with his fist. Regina placed a gentle hand on top of his making him calm in a instant.

"Shall we get started?" Regina asked. Everyone hum in agreement.

"I'll kick off things." Keith said with a sly smile on his face. "I think it's unwise to keep Robin secluded in the asylum. He obviously is in full capability of his faculties." Keith took Robin's record and looked at it. "His record is full of inconsistencies; he should be in jail while the trial stands."

Regina and Mulan look at each other neither of them revealing any type of worried or please in their faces. Their masks remain unreadable.

Keith continued with his explanation.

"Comparing his new record with the one Jefferson created first it is clear that the only reason Robin is not in jail is because of a false diagnose." Keith stood up and began to pace. "Also we cannot ignore the fact that Regina being here makes everything around Robin shady." Robin tighten his jaw. Keith words struck, the fact that he was calling Regina unprofessional was beginning to connect with his anger.

"My argument is the only argument valid. It's based in facts." Keith sat down again a certain victory smile cross his face. Regina looked at Robin directly in the eyes and smile.

" Are you down Nottingham?" Regina questioned. When he motion in approval Regina and Mulan stood up.

"First of all." Mulan began picking up some papers she had on the table. "The terms of Robin's arrest are not under regulation." Mulan gave Keith a paper that seem to give him a grim expression.

"Robin didn't have his rights read to him. There wasn't a proper investigation to fully go with the veredict you wish to inflict on him." Mulan motion Regina to take over.

"He did had a mental breakdown when he found his wife. It required attention which he got but while he was here in the Asylum no one continue the investigation on Marian's murder. Plus you are wishinh to link to him to…" Regina took a deep breath before uttering that name that hurts her heart. "Daniel death."

Keith stood up. "It's obvious he killed them both, specially Daniel. He couldn't have you so he took away your happiness." Keith words were filled with venom.

"I could never do anything to hurt Regina." Robin stood defensively. Regina placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin sit down please." She said. Robin complied remembering her earlier words.

"What are you basing on your accusations?" Mulan enquired.

When Keith didn't respond Mulan hum in victory.

"Your basing this on personal reasons aren't you? Let me tell you one thing: In cases like this evidence is everything and since you don't have a single one I request for Robin freedom until the trial starts." Robin was perplexed with his lawyer request. Surely when he entered the room he believed this to be another routine thing. Speacially since Regina told him if he behave she would bring his son to him.

Protest came from Keith but in honesty he knew he lost that battle but he was determine to win the war.

"Have you forgotten you need a judge permission?" Keith gave a grin to Regina.

"I know. That is why judge Gold is at the other side of the glass." Mulan pointed out. "And if he doesn't stand on neutral grounds I can take this case higher up. I love a challenge and I never lose."

Robin was astonished but Mulan. She was intimidating and beautiful for some reason he looked at her in awe. Regina was looking at his eyes and a surge of something tug her heart, his eyes were shining she didn't like it at all.

Regina clear her throat.

"So do we have a deal Gold?" She sat back down and waited for a response.

Gold entered the room a smirk in his face.

"Of course dearie, wouldn't want this face wreck this fine asylum reputation and the sheriff office." He turned around "But remember your going against the clock and if he is guilty well…" he looked over his shoulder before finishing his sentence. "Death penalty will certainly play on the table." Robin gulped to Golds words.

"Well good thing he is innocent then." It was the first time Robin heard Regina say those words and it made him feel many levels of gratitude.

Keith picked up his things and left the room followed by his 2 assistant. Leaving Robin, Jefferson, Mulan and Regina in the room.

"Seems to me like you are leaving today my friend." Jefferson hugged Robin tight and he was more than happy to do so.

"I believe this small little victory should be celebrated." Mulan said with a smile. Robin went to her and extended his hand to her.

"Thank you so much for this." He smiled at her, a smile that Regina thought that could be the end of her but remembered that wasn't directed to her.

Mulan reciprocated the smile. "It is my job and I am happy to do it. You should get your things ready to leave. I'll be on my way to prepare your defense." Mulan tilt her head in Regina's direction. "I believe you can take care of things from here." And with that she left.

Regina took a deep breath before turning to Jefferson never once directing again her gaze to Robin.

"You should get the papers in order." Jefferson nodded and left the room as well.

It was only Robin and Regina now and he was dying to hug her but he decided against it. Things still were a little awkward since what happened a few days ago.

"Thank you Regina." This snapped her out of her daze.

"I was just doing my job, it is nothing." She said intaking a shaky breath. "Now we should get you ready to leave." She turned to move out but he grab her wrist.

"Regina we should talk about this." He motion between them. "I want to know where we stand."

"There is nothing to talk about Robin, there is nothing between us." Regina tried to pride her hand away from him but it was a failure.

"You can't honestly believe that?" He pulled her to stand in front of him. "I refuse to believe there is nothing when that kiss let me to feel there is everything between us."

"Robin there is no time for this now. We can talk in another moment. Right now there is a little boy in school waiting for his daddy to pick him up." She said with a smile.

Robin grin was huge on his face. "I can finally see my boy." He said.

Regina put her hand on top of the one grabbing her wrist.

"Yes so if you don't hurry up I'm gonna leave you here another night more."

Walking down the streets of Storybrooke seemed too surreal for Robin, and what was more surreal to him was the fact he was walking besides Regina. There was an awkward silence lingering between the two of them, stretching with every step they took becoming unbearable for him. He felt nervousness creep into him taking a hold of his body to which he stopped walking all of a sudden. Regina turns around to look at him with a scowl on her face. Robin stood frozen looking at a spot on the floor fiddling with his fingers trying to muster courage to move forward.

"Robin was wrong?" Regina asks without from where she stood. Her voice seems to penetrate the heavy layer of thoughts he had because he was looking at her immediately with an expression Regina couldn't quite decipher.

Robin feels his chest to tight to the point that he just stares at Regina without saying a word. By Regina feels worried about Robin, worried that he might crash, worried because she really didn't understand what was happening.

"Robbie?" she calls out and it is then when Robin takes a deep breath and voices out his thoughts.

"I am fine. It's just…" he sighs "I have been secluded for so long that I don't know how the people are going to react to my sudden release." Robin takes a few steps reaching to where Regina's was standing motioning to continue walking while he gathers his thoughts.

"It's perfectly normal. You don't have to worry, you will see Roland, you will go home and spend as much time as possible with him." Regina looks at him from the corner of her eye. "Though first I intent to keep a promise to him." Robin looks at her not understanding what she was saying. Regina's chuckles a low tone and continues to speak. "I promised him that when you get out we would go to the playground near the beach, the one where you and I used to play as little kids." Robin smiles at the memory of two 9 year olds pretending to be fairy tale characters. Him Robin Hood and Regina The Evil queen. For some reason Regina had a special fascination with that particular character, something Robin couldn't understand but he love how happy she seem casting curses and using magic. Robin on the other hand always been fascinated with Robin Hood and since they shared a name he took it upon himself to learn archery.

"I won't lie I haven't been to that park in years. I always meant to take Roland but sometimes the memories were too much to handle." Regina understood all too well, she would be lying if she didn't feel the same way when she went.

"Well perhaps with the new found freedom you will find it easy to return." They were reaching the school where a little boy was clueless of his surprise. They walked in silence and when they finally arrive to their destination Robin turned to her.

" Not my freedom." He says. Regina quirks a brow to his words.

" Excuse me?" she enquired.

Robin smiles at her warmly. " It's not my freedom that is going to make it easier. It's the fact that I am going with the two people I love the most." Regina was at lost for words, the fact that once again he declared that he loves her made her feel things she thought she shouldn't feel.

The silence between them stretched into an eternal state and it wasn't until the bell rang that Regina was kicked out of her daze.

" Are you ready?" she asks brushing off his previous words. Robin takes a deep intake of her before nodding yes.

They walked through the halls. Everyone giving Robin strange looks, some dirty, some with pity and other well those were difficult to decipher. When they arrive to Mary Margaret door Robin touched the door lightly.

"This is it. I am finally going to see him." He simply said without moving to open the door.

Regina notices his hesitation and put a hand on top of his encouraging to move.

"Hey everything is going to be alright. He misses you. Ever since I started spending time with him he has asked me about you. He also misses you." With Regina's words on his mind he took the other hand and places it on the door handle.

He pushed open the door. The classroom was empty, well almost Mary was helping Emma clean herself up and Roland was looking out the window lost in his own little world. When Mary Margaret looked up to the door and saw Robin a gasp escape her mouth. Robin motions her to not say anything. She happily oblige and he began moving slowly towards the window where Roland was standing.

"If you keep thinking so hard you will turn into a statue." Robin voiced out. When Roland heard that so familiar voice he whirls around like a little tornado. He couldn't believe his eyes, right in front of him was his father smiling at him, the type of smile that always made him feel protected.

"DADDY!" Roland exclaimed jumping into his arm. He rounded his little arms around Robin's neck and buried his face there. Hot tears going down but those were from happiness.

Regina and Mary stood side by side looking at the reunion in awe. The shrieks of happiness echo throughout the entire room. Father and son reunited and it was so amazingly beautiful. After a few minutes in their embrace Roland disentangle too look at his father.

"You are not leaving again right?" Roland questions. Robin puts his son down and crouches to his level.

" Well Regina here." He points at her "is going to make sure I don't leave. And we can trust her she." Roland nodded enthusiastically . He looked at Regina and gave her a smile.

" You keep your promise, Thank you Gina." Regina walk towards him and mirror Robin's move.

" I did tell you I was going to try my best and I did." She taps his nose lightly making him giggle. " I think is time for you and Robin to go to the park." Regina tilts her head with a smile plastered on her face.

"You are not coming?" Robin questions. When Regina shakes her head to now Roland and Robin frowned.

" Why aren't you coming Gina?" This time Roland's voice was filled with sadness.

Regina cradles his face with her hands.

" I promised Elsa to go to dinner with her. But if you want we can go tomorrow after school. Besides I think you and daddy have many things to talk about ?" Roland nodded sadly but oblige, but not before making her promise once more to see each other the next day, and like always Regina couldn't refuse.

She stood up and began to walk to the door. Robin began to follow her catching her wrist.

" Are you certain this is about going to eat with Elsa?" Robin question took her a little by surprise.

" Yes, why wouldn't be?" Regina ask him looking to a place pass him.

" I told you that I love you and I get the feeling you are running away from that." Regina scowls at him.

" Robin this isn't the time or place to have this discussion." Robin hold on her tightens.

" And when? Regina every time I try to talk you put up an excuse to avoid me. Things can't keep going like this."

" Robin stop please. Just let me think about things. I need time and space and you telling me that you love me doesn't make things easier for me." Robin reticent let her go but not before saying one last thing in a low tone.

" You can run all you want just know I am going to be here waiting patiently until you finish doubting this." He motion between the both of them. Regina had a tear ready to fall so before it did she turned around walked out of the classroom.

" Is Gina okay daddy?" Robin turns to his son and gave him a little smile.

" She will be I have faith."

Robin and Roland were having fun at the park. Father and son moments always made them happy because now all they had was each other and Robin was determine to prove his innocence, his son shouldn't carry the burden of losing both parents.

" Daddy do you like Gina?" the sudden question had Robin doing a double take. They were sitting in one of the bench eating ice cream.

"Yes I do buddy. Why the question?" Roland licked his ice cream before turning to his father, an answer already on his tongue.

" Because I like Gina too. Can we keep her?" Roland innocence made Robin chuckle. Jefferson did tell him how much Roland has become attached to Regina but he wasn't prepare the pure adoration in his eyes when talking about.

" Buddy Regina is not a pet for us to keep. As much as I would love for her to stay it has to come from her. Do you understand?" Roland nodded a little sadness in his eyes.

" I want her to be my mommy." Robin was taken aback with Roland's declaration, that he wasn't expecting.

"And why you want her to be your mommy?" that was the only thing Robin could muster, he didn't know exactly what else to say.

" Because…" Roland takes a deep breath "She is pretty, really really sweet, she gives me hugs and kisses, she makes me smile, she treats me like her little knight and I know she loves me and I love her with all my heart. And if she leaves I will be very sad." Roland's words warmed Robin's hard. He couldn't deny that Regina would make an amazing mother and in he little that he saw her interact with Roland he knew in his heart that she was exactly what Roland needed.

"OH Roland, I would be sad too if she decides to leave." Robin took Roland and sat him in his lap. Tickiling him until his giggles took hold of the entire park.

"Daddy lets convince her to stay." Robin licked his lips a question popping out of his head.

"How do you propose we do that?" Robin asked his son.

Roland looked up at Robin a grin on his face.

"Easy daddy. Lets give Regina lots and lots of love." Robin grinned back at Roland.

"That my boy we can do."

It was rush hour in the diner. Ruby was bouncing table from table taking orders and giving them away. Regina and Elsa were talking or more like Elsa was talking since the other woman was into her own thoughts completely. Regina was sitting across Elsa was animatedly talking when Regina all of a sudden said something that made Elsa's eyes pop opened.

"Robin confessed to me that he loves me." Elsa almost spat out the water she was drinking, way to surprise of her friends words.

"When?" The blonde asked. Regina took a deep breath.

"Doesn't matter when, what matters is that he loves me and I don't know how I feel about it." Regina placed both of her hands on her lap and looked down at them.

" Regina you know how you feel the problem is that your fear of giving your feelings a confirmation is tying your hands and heart. Don't let fear get the best of you." Regina looked up to her friend who had concern latched to her eyes.

"It isn't that easy." Regina counters.

"Love is never easy Ginny but when you have it everything gets smoother. You know well that sharing with someone always makes life easier." Elsa stretches her hand across the table asking Regina to put her hand in hers. When she did Elsa gave it a light squeeze.

"it's obvious that Robin wants to be with you, that he wants you to share with him and Roland. He has loved you for so many years and he is still clear of his feeling it's time for you to be clear with yours." Elsa gave her a little smile.

Regina was about to say something when someone else cut her off.

"You know your friend here is right. I always told you Robin was good for you, he has always love you. You were the one who stupidly ran away." Regina turned to see who the intruder was and when she saw the petite blonde she smiled.

"Excuse me who the heck are you? Didn't anyone tell you that is rude to interrupt a private conversation?" Elsa said annoyance in her voice.

The other blonde gave her a sheepish smile.

"Didn't seem so private when your voice is so loud. Seriously you need to control your volume." Regina chuckle and this made Elsa more annoyed.

"She is right Elsie." Regina simply said. Elsa pouted slightly and crossed her arms in front of her. Regina stood up and embrace the other blonde.

"It's good to see you Rosaline." Rosaline hugged her even tighter.

"Good to see you too Regina but I am mad that you haven't visited me. If it wasn't for Zelena I wouldn't never know you returned." They separated. Regina gave and apologetic smile.

" I'm so sorry Tink. I have been so busy with Robin's case and taking care of Roland that I forgot about you." Tink gave her a knowing look .

" Gods no one has called me Tink in so long." She said a little surprise. "And I forgive you just because is Robin and Roland."

"Always on Robin's side I see." Regina stated. Tink gave her a broad smile.

"I always had a soft spot for that archer." Regina rolled her eyes.

"OH." Regina exclaimed. " How rude I've been. Tink this is my friend Elsa. Elsa this is Rosaline my cousin and well best friend here we grew up together. I call her TInk because she does everyone of her facial expression." It was Tink's turn to roll her eyes.

Elsa stood up and quirk a brow to the blonde's direction. She extended her hand and the other blonde accepted it. Regina looked at both of them and wondered if presenting them was a good idea. Both woman were so different and just by the little banter they had minutes ago Regina was pretty sure that everything was about to get interesting.

"I'd say it was a pleasure but I really don't tolerate people that interfere in other people business." Regina opened her eyes wide to Elsa's words and Tink just laughed.

"Elsa." Regina called out. Elsa rolled her eyes and stood by her words.

"Well at least she is honest you gotta respect that." Tink simply said she sent Elsa a smile that had something hidden. Something Elsa couldn't decipher.

Regina huffed in annoyance. Yes she was right, Elsa and Tink meeting was going to be a most interesting adventure indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

G**uys I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I don't have much free time anymore and I am planning a trip to Virginia to I have been busy checking out flights and everything. But I am not going to stop with the story like I did with A REMINDER FROM THE FUTURE I am quite invested with this one. Maybe when I am finished I upload the unfinished one and continue but for now this is all I am writing. I also uploaded someone shots, people began sending me prompts over tumblr so I tried it. **

**I want to thank you all for the patience I know is hard wanting to read more and you can but I will try my best to write in the little free time I am giving. Also I miss my partner Karla so much she has been even more busier than me and I haven't talked to her in a while but hopefully she will be soon back with us and writing this story.**

**I tried making this chapter all of Robin since the beginning we have been giving attention to Regina. I promised that the action will picked up from this chapter forward and I am going to make good on my promise. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I love writing it. **

**If you have any doubts or question you can send me a PM, or over twitter FeatherMermaid or even tumblr cursed-evil-regal don't be afraid, help is always welcome and I would love to answer any question you have in mind.**

Waking up to the squeals of his son was something he was looking forward everyday of seclusion in the asylum. Now that he was listening to Roland cried out 'Papa' his name in happiness and glee was filling his heart exponentially. In all honesty he didn't think he was going to be able to free himself of that awful, and what surprise him the most was the fact that was Regina help that took him out of that hell. Finding himself playing with Roland was a kinda like a dream, a dream filled with laughter and happiness but for some reason he felt that something was missing, that someone was missing.

"Are you okay daddy?" Asked Roland when Robin all of a sudden spaced out.

Robin looked at Roland and smiled trying to shake off his thoughts of the person he was missing greatly in his like.

"Everything is perfect buddy. You are here with me and that is all that I need." Roland looked at his father skeptically, has in trying to decipher what was really going through his mind. When he was not convinced of his father words he sat down In front of his father legs tucked together and arms crossed in front of him.

"No you are not." He simply said. Robin look at Roland and bite back a chuckled. Roland had a serious expression on his face while frowning creating little wrinkles on his face.

"Oh." Robin really didn't know what to say but his son is really amusing him right now.

Roland bit the inside of his cheek. Still thinking what could possibly be going through his father mind.

"I know what is going on." Roland gave his father a cheeky grin that had Robin tilting his head. When he didn't elaborate anymore he knew his song wanted him to ask.

"So what is going on?" Robin sat they same way Roland was arm crossed as well. Robin knew how smart Roland was to the point that it surprised him on daily basis. He missed how well his son could read him even in such a short age.

"You are thinking about Gina." And there it was, Roland didn't disappoint.

"What makes you think I was thinking about Regina?" Robin questioned.

Roland moved to sit on his papa lap taking one of his hand.

"Because you got that silly look on your face you had the other day when you went to school with Gina." It was almost a week now since Robin got out and it surprised him that Roland could distinguish so well facial expressions. Robin was about to say something as well but Roland's voice cut him off. "Gina had that silly face too." This caught his attention even more.

"Did she?" When Roland nodded, Robin smiled.

"I think she likes you daddy." Robin began to tickle Roland until his laughter was loud enough to be heard all around the house. After a few minutes they both sat in silence.

"Do you like Gina daddy?" The answer to that question was an obvious one. Of course he did, more than like anyways, he love Regina with all his heart about that he was certain. Robin sat Roland in front of him so he could be able to look into his son eyes the moment he answered.

"Well buddy… he began shifting in his place to get comfortable. "I like Regina very much. She and I have known each other since well we were really little. She always been my best friend." Roland hum contently to his father words. Roland like Regina to and all he wanted was for her to stay.

"How come I never met her before?" Robin sighs heavily.

"Because she left many years ago to study and she found a job so she never returned." Telling Roland the other part of that story didn't seem wise. Regina ran away from the truth of Daniel's death, from the memories Storybrooke gave her and ultimately from him.

"Daddy I don't want her to leave." Roland said with a pout on his face. Robin felt his heart constrict in his chest. He knew well what his son was feeling because he wished with everything he had that Regina could find a reason to stay.

"Me either my boy."

Robin made a promise to himself in that moment. He vowed he would not let Regina escape from him. That he would fight for her. He let her go once because he thought that she would find that happiness she deserve even without him, disregarding how painful it was for him to see her go. But now he knew with all the certainty in his heart that they could be happy together and he would not stop until she could smile more freely.

"What do so say If we go to Granny's and have ourselves a big breakfast?" Roland nodded enthusiastically in response and it made Robin smile. Spending the day with his boy only brought happiness to his life.

0o0

The diner was peaceful when Robin and Roland entered. Only a few tables were occupied but he couldn't focus on anyone else the moment Regina laughter filled the air. She was sitting with Rose in an apparent conversation of catching up after almost 13 years of not seeing each other. His gaze fell on the soft olive skin woman that had his heart in her hands. In her deep chocolate eyes that held all of the secrets of the universe, in that dark hair that made her look even more goddess like. He was absolutely awe struck by Regina. Nothing else matter in that moment. His heart leap out of his chest when her eyes fell on him and all words got drained out of his mouth. If it wasn't for Roland sudden tug of his hands he was pretty sure he would have turned into stone just by staring at Regina.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Roland stated. Robin crouched to his level and tapped his nose lightly.

"Why don't we say hi to Regina and then we can order all the food you want?" Roland grin was so huge Robin was pretty sure it shone brighter than the sun. Roland turned around and ran to Regina's direction.

"GINAAA!" he exclaimed in full glee.

Regina look at his direction and a smile was instantly plastered on her face. Robin felt his heart go warm and thought that she had the most beautiful of smiles.

"Hello my little knight." Regina was going to stand up so she could lower herself and hug him but Roland beat her to it and jumped into her laps releasing a few giggles while doing so.

Regina was startled by his sudden action but couldn't help on smiling. That little boys somehow knew how to surprise her, how to make her smile with the most littlest of actions.

"How was your first week with your papa?" Regina asked genuinely curious to know. The little boy look up at her with the smile still plastered on his face.

"It was so much fun." He began to look around for his daddy. "He promised me lots of food today." Robin approach the table were Regina and Rose were sitting.

"Good morning Rose." He looked at the brunette after abiding good morning to the blonde. "Regina." The way he said her name was in reverence.

Regina gulped not sure if she said something or rather try to would come out without all the feeling her heart were having at the moment. Rose noticed her internal battle so she decided to help out.

"Good morning Robin." Rose countered giving time to Regina to compose herself. "Say Roland why don't we go to the countered and start ordering all that food your father promised?" Roland was hesitated at first but the moment Tink mention chocolate pancakes he was convinced. He gave Regina a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek and wiggled out of her lap. Regina sent a almost death glared at her friend for leaving her alone with Robin. Tink sent her a mischievous grin and ran off with Roland.

There was an awkward moment of silence dropping slowly between them. Robin didn't know if he should just follow Tink and Roland or sit down and talk to Regina. Robin then made his mind and motion to the chair in front of Regina when she nodded he sat down. Up close he could admire her beauty even more. Regina was avoiding Robin since the day they last spoke at Roland's school and he knew well that this was his only chance to talk to her about them.

"Regina I…" Robin started. But Regina raised a hand to stop him.

"Robin please don't. I can't do this now." She was about to stand up but Robin grab her hand and she froze.

"Can you at least listen to me. You don't have to say anything. I really need to get this out of my chest. This whole week I've been trying to do so but you made pretty clear that it wasn't the time to talk and I respect your wishes." Regina felt her heart beating 'tun tun tun tun tun' in a really fast pace.

"You are not going to give up if I say no now aren't you?" Regina question was more of an confirmation to herself. Robin was always a persistent fellow. It was true that he gave her space but that didn't mean that he would stop. Robin nodded but didn't let go of her hand. "Okay fine, talk." Robin gave a brief smile.

"well…" he begin. He couldn't find his words but he knew if something didn't come out of his mouth Regina would just get annoyed and walked away and didn't want that. So he went with the words he knew well they were going to make her root on place. "I love you Regina." And with that he has done it.

Regina opened her mouth as if to speak but not a sound was released. She went back to that day in the interview room. They way her body felt with the slight lest of touch, the way his mouth molded perfectly to her and the way the different sounds they made got stuck on a loop in her head.

"You don't have to say anything, just listen to me." Robin said when he notices that Regina was most likely trying to shut him out again. "I never stop loving you that much you already know. I am not waiting for you confess your feeling for me, I would never make you do something you don't want to. You are really important to me just like Roland is. You are the one person in this lifetime I have love with everything, heart and soul…" He grasped tighter Regina's hand when some unshed tear gather in the corner of her eyes. "You are all I can think off every waking moment. All I want is to make you smile and laughed like nothing else matters in the world. I want to make you feel loved because you deserve it, I want to take care of your heart forever and always grasp your hand like I am doing right now but the difference is that I don't want to ever let go." Regina was touched the hell out by his words. She couldn't fathom the fact that after all this time he would still love her so fiercely, even when she broke his heart into a million pieces.

Regina could have sworn he read his mind.

"I know what are you thinking, I know you so well. I know that you are thinking how you broke my heart when you left. And you did and I fell into a dark period in my life but I also learned that I could never hate because I understood well what you were going through." Robin released a breath remembering so many things that he wished he could forget. But Regina didn't those words slip away 'dark period' she made a mental note to ask him later she couldn't stop the dam that broke out.

"All these years I wanted to go to New York and tell you how much I missed you but I was reminded that you would never return, not even to be with me so I gave up. I met Marian and well my life began to move forward. I really believe that I forgot about you, it gave me a false sense of happiness…" he trailed off, since he already told her about how I felt when he discovered his feeling where pretty much with a woman that was 10 of thousands miles away from him, oblivious of the turmoil in his heart.

"Robin…" Regina whispered when a tear fell down his cheek. With the hand that wasn't in Robin's she whipped away the tear. "Maybe we should talk about this in a place less public." Regina finally said.

"How do I know you aren't going to avoid me again?" he question her. Regina exhaled audible.

"I won't I promise."She began to ponder in her head and had an idea. "Why don't we meet tonight in that clearing?" Robin looked at her perplexed.

"You wanna meet there?" When Regina confirmed with an 'uhum'. He almost grin at her.

"Of course what milady wishes." Regina blushed at his words.

"Good. Now with don't you go with Roland and have breakfast for what I can see he is going for a second stack of chocolate chips pancakes and Tink is actually considering them for herself." Robin tilt his head to see his son and the blonde. Roland was jumping up and down the bar stool.

"Yes I suppose I should. Care to join?" Regina was taken aback with his request.

"I don't think I should these are you moments with Roland I don't think you should share them that much." Robin shook his head.

"I am most certainly happy to share new memories with my two favorite people in the world. Besides all that Roland has been talking about this week is about you and the three of us spending time together." Regina smiled a beautiful magnificent smile that made to Robin want to gather her in his arms and never let go.

Robin stood up and offered her a hand. Regina accepted and they were on their way to the bar. When Rose saw them she excused herself and left.

"Gina do you want pancakes?" Roland offered her a piece that was dripping syrup all over the place. She gladly oblige and ate it.

"Umm this is delicious. But I prefer apple pancakes." Roland tilts his head.

"How can chocolate chips not be someone favorite?" he question. Regina chuckled and sat down at his side. Robin took the stool on the other side of Roland and started ordering something. He asked Regina if she wanted apple pancakes she said yes and told him with banana's as well.

"Well I am a really big lover of apples." Regina began trying to explain why she love apple pancakes. "I tended to an apple tree when I was little, actually the tree still stands do you want to see it sometime?" Roland took another bit of pancake.

"Yes please." He answered with his mouth full of food. Regina grins a little.

"Roland sweetie don't speak with your mouth full."Regina said sweetly. Roland swallowed and sent Regina an apologetic look.

He had a little syrup dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Regina reach to clean it with a napkin that was on top of the bar. Roland gave her a cheeky grin to which Regina carelessly returned.

Robin watched their interaction silently. They way both of them treated each other with so much love and care. It was amazing to him since they didn't know each other that long and they were clicking life they spent a life time together. It mesmerized him to no avail.

Regina glanced down to her wrist watch and opened her eyes wide.

"I have to go." She announced. Roland's face fell to her words.

"Why?" he pouted. Regina felt her heart swell by this face.

"I have to go and see Mulan." Roland tilts his head, he haven't heard that name before.

"Who is Mulan?" Roland question.

This time was Robin who answered.

"She is a pretty lady that is helping daddy to keep out of that awful place." Roland look at his father in question. Regina felt a little surge of something in her heart when he said 'pretty lady' the same type of feeling she felt the first time Robin and Mulan.

"Is she is prettier than Gina daddy?" Robin gaze fell on Regina who was slightly red. He couldn't help muttering the word 'apple' at her.

"Mulan is certainly beautiful…" he began and there it was that little scowl on Regina's face, he could see it clearly. "But Regina here in the most beautiful woman in the entire world. No other beauty can compare to her." And there it was that deep shade of Red creeping on Regina cheeks, the type of red that gain her the nickname Apple from him. Regina had to look down to the floor.

"Gina is really really pretty daddy." Roland said smiling brightly.

Regina stood up and kissed Roland's forehead. As a good bye, she really didn't know what to say. When she was about to turn to leave Robin grab her hand gently and placed a kiss there.

"See you tonight?" He asked. Regina couldn't trust her voice so she nodded and left.

"I think we made her blush daddy." Roland said with a certain type of victory tone that didn't escape Robin. When he turned to see in front of him Ruby was in front of him with a mushy smile on her face.

"You should at least give her the pancakes." She said motioning to the now packed food.

He nodded. "Would you mind watching Roland while I go to her?" Ruby said yes and he was off through the door.

"REGINA." He yelled. She stopped and turned around watching him reaching her.

"What is wrong?" she asked baffled by his sudden outburst of the diner.

"You forgot this." He handed her the bag.

"OH." She said disappointed that it wasn't something else.

"I know they are your favorites and I am almost sure you haven't had anything to eat but like at least 3 cups of coffee." Regina raised a brow in his direction.

"What makes you think you know me so well?" she asked playfully.

Robin closed a little the distance between them. "Well for one you always had a coffee addiction and when you don't eat you get this little wrinkles in your forehead…" he softly touches her forehead and it took Regina everything not to close his eyes and let his touch spread throughout her body. "announcing that you are hungry, plus you don't have a really good pokerface."

"Yes… well thank you." She said taking the bag out of his hands. He said good bye and turned around, he took one step but some impulse made him turn to her.

"Regina wait…" he cried out. He closed completely the space between them, cradles her face and planted a kiss on her lips.

She felt dizzy and warm and all the feeling she was trying to bury resurface once more. She didn't fight it. She dropped the bag and rounded her arms around his neck giving in into the sensation of his lips on hers. It felt right and amazing. Everything around them disappeared and in that instant they were alone in the whole world. It was a clash of tongues and bite lips. It was a fight between the past and the future. Something clicked at that moment. Everything made sense to Regina once more. Who was she kidding? All that she wanted, all that she needed was express in that kiss. They parted for air, none of them willing to open their eyes and leave their embrace. It felt safe, a warm cocoon of beautiful feeling and sweet kisses.

"Regina I love you." He said in a whisper. He then opened his eyes to see her beautiful features. She still had her eyes closed but her soft expression let him know that she finally was accepting his for her.

"Robin…" she started but Robin didn't let her continue. He placed a peek on her lips.

"You don't have to say anything now." He hugged her tight into him. She buried her face on his chest, on top of his beating heart. "I am going to wait. I've waited for 13 years for your return and I'll wait for you as long as it takes." He rounded her around her shoulders to coax her closer to him, she oblige without a second thought. "I'll see you tonight and we will talk." She nodded and smiled into him. Robin could feel her heart beating and he knew that it was possible for them to be together he just needed it to be patience, and she deserve all the time in the world.

When they broke the embrace Robin didn't want to free her hand.

"Robin you need to give me back my hand I am going to be late." She said with a smirk on her face. Robin sighed.

"All right." He crouched to pick up the back that Regina dropped. "I sure hope so the pancakes didn't suffered any permanent life altering damage." Regina rolled her eyes.

"You were never a very good comedian Robbie." Robin bite his lower lips and gave him the most handsomest smirk.

"Point taken." He said. "So see you tonight?"

"I already told you yes, why do you keep asking?" Robin caressed her face with his other hand.

"Because every time you say yes my heart leaps a million miles an hour and I quite like that feeling." Regina lower her face to hide her warm blush that was about to creep on her face but Robin move her head up to see her. "See you tonight Apple." Robin kissed her forehead and turn to leave. Regina was feeling weak in the knee at that moment.

"What did I get myself into?" She walked to her car, opened the door and sat inside.

Both Robin and Regina were clueless of the person witnessing the whole events, they didn't know how much the blood of that person was boiling over their veins. Seeing the person that their heart belong to embrace and kiss another was taking out those suppressed urges, the urge to feel Red, crimson blood running through the fingers, it was time for action.

0o0

Nightfall came slowly and torturous for Robin. After seeing good bye to Regina he felt anxious and nervous, thing that didn't go unnoticed to Little John. Robin remembered his earlier conversation with his brother and hoped to heaven that his words were true.

_ "Robin why are you so nervous?" John ask clasping his hand to Robin's shoulder, who was sitting at a park bench watching Roland play with his favorite toy his wooden sword._

_ "I am suppose to see Regina tonight to talk. I was pretty sure I had everything under control but right now I am actually terrified." His voice was low._

_ "Terrified of what?" John encourage him to voice out his fears, he knew that once they were out a feeling of relief will surely take place._

_ "To how she feels about me. One thing is to kiss her and feel like she feel so much for as I do for her but the other is that I may be misreading things." Robin threw his head back to look at the sky. "I guess I am afraid of being wrong." _

_ "You just have to take that leap of faith." John began "Besides I am pretty sure that Regina is in love with you…" John laughed heartedly as a memory crossed his mind _"_Remember she has always been the most of stubborn woman. All you need is patience." _

_ "How can you be so sure?" Robin finally looked at his brother._

_ "The same way you were sure to kiss her this morning at the parking lot in Granny's." Robin eyes widen comically which only added more to John's amusement._

_ "You saw that?" Robin was flustered at that moment._

_ "Of course. Me and other 5 or 6 people more. You guys pick a rather public place to kiss." Robin was about to question who were the other people that saw them but John almost ready his mind and began to list people. "Zelena, Rose, Jefferson, Elsa, Keith and-" Robin stooped his brother there._

"_Keith are you serious?" John clasped his hand on his lap._

"_I am quite serious and by the look on his face he didn't look happy about it so if I were you I watch my back." Robin nodded._

"_I knew the moment Regina returned he was going to be all over her again, seriously that man doesn't know how to take a hint. To this day I still can believe Regina went on a date with that guy." John laughed at his brother words._

"_Yes well Regina might have accepted but she had other entirely plans about that particular date…" Robin arch a brow to his brother, he didn't understand what he was talking about. John was really amused. "Oh come on Robbie. You didn't noticed at all?" Robin shook his head. "She was trying to make you jealous. That was by the time Zelena started to round you and you took her for lunch one day and you forgot that you were supposed to have archery lessons with her." Robin gasp and released a heavy sigh._

"_Regina did always knew how to torture me." He said looking at his hand in shame, "I really didn't think she would mind me missing a lesson." Robin in that moment felt awful._

"_Robin you really were clueless. That was the only time of day you two had for yourselves." John shifted on the bench to look at Roland who was yelling gibberish he couldn't understand. "Besides this isn't the point of this conversation. The point here is that it's obvious Regina loves you but she needs time to process everything." _

"_I hope that you are right."_

The forest always calmed him down. The movement of the tree branches, the cold breeze that collide with his skin and the way that grasp his whole being and relaxed him. He hasn't been in such a long time in that place where he and Regina shared their first kiss. The place where he taught her how to shoot, the place where he got his heart ripped out of his chest. When he reached the clearing he noticed it has changed, years of absence would do that. What was funny to him is that the same changes happened to him as well, he became a different person since the last time he was there. He thought about all the things – good and bad—that he did when Regina left and it was so surprising how a simple good bye that shattered his heart had been the culprit of so many things in his life.

"I can hear you thinking loud and clear." Regina voice played at his back. When he turned around he was surprise to see her. She had a grin on her face. "I think you are losing your touch I was just behind you when you entered the forest but since you didn't say anything I just followed you. Whatever you are thinking about must be really loud because you didn't hear my footfalls." Robin shook his head.

"Is nothing really." Robin tried. But Regina wasn't having it.

"When was the last time you were here?" she asked but for some reason she already knew the question.

"They day you left." Regina took a deep breath and started walking passed him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you to meet me here." Robin turn to her.

"No is fine. I had to come eventually." Regina sat on a log and watch him intently.

"Robin this was the place where I told you to forget about me, to find another person to make you happy, like you deserve to be. I practically told you I would never love you, how can you say you love me when I broke your heart in the most awful of ways?" Robin reached her in 3 longs strides and crouch in front of her.

"I realize that my happiness is you Regina, no one else. I tried so hard with Marian. And it took me something but I understood what you were feeling my only wish is to see you well and happy." Robin took a deep breath looking for some words of reassurance to give Regina.

"Robin can can I ask you something?" she shuttered.

"Anything." He simply said.

"What did you mean that you went through a dark period in your life?" She felt Robin go stiff for a moment. His handsome features fell almost immediately to a sorrowful face. Regina had been thinking about it all day and it wasn't going to leave her alone.

Robin swallowed hard, he didn't know how to begin to explain, but he had to somehow. He took a deep breath and sat at her side, never once breaking contact with her hand, the only thing that was anchoring to the earth.

"When you left I entered into a severe depression." He started and Regina was already cringing. It was her fault he was suffering that was hurting her. "I tried twice to harm myself… it seems so stupid right now but I was so blinded by the hurt in my heart. I began to think that I hated it you with all my heart because you left me alone." Regina felt tears going down her cheek and even more when Robin tighten her hold on her it was painful but she didn't say anything at some level she felt like she deserve it.

Robin was trying not to scare her with his revelation but it was beginning to bring back memories that were spitting out of his mouth like bullets to the heart. When he fell silent Regina nudge his shoulder to let him know she was listening that he can continue talking, she could take it. He took another greedy deep breath and continued.

"Dad was so worried that he started to take me to some therapy." She shifted to straddle the log they were sitting and ask Regina to do the same, he wanted to look directly at her eyes while confessing. When she complied he resume. "At first I used to skip sessions, go into the forest with a bottle of whiskey and drink until I was numb. Until one day I got home and heard John sobbing into my father chest because he was scared that his older brother would one day disappear." That broke Regina's heart. Not only was Robin suffering because of her, but also John who didn't have anything to do with the situation.

"Robin I-" Robin shook his head.

"Let me finish please. I fear I will never be brave to open up about this ever again." Regina understood all to well so she became quite and Robin gave her a silent thank you.

"The day I saw John crying I realize I wasn't doing all of that because you left. I was doing it because I was being selfish, only thinking about my feelings and never got to look around me and see I was hurting everybody else. I wanted to be with you, to kiss you, hug you and constantly remind you of how much I love you that I was going down a dark path. I realize that you wouldn't be proud of me, that I let you down and my family. I wasn't acting like myself, I was acting like a souless monster." Robin gave her a watery smile. "So I started to take the sessions seriously. I began to help around the shop more and I tried my best to give back all the months of darkness I was in. Everything eventually became _normal _so to speak. I missed the deadline to start studying so I was waiting to the next semester so I could enroll and then many things happened and I never go to do it. I stayed here, took care of the store. It was almost a year and John was leaving for college." Robin scooted a little more close to Regina. "I was tempted to go to New York and visit you. I had an urge to see how you were and how life was treating you but your last words kept playing in my head so I never pursued my nagging heart wanting to see you." Robin was crying freely and all Regina could do was wash away his tears.

"Everything else after that I already told you. I stopped believing in love. I had occasional encounters with women, nothing serious at hand. That was until I meet Marian." Regina was touched and hurt at the same time. Touched that after all this time Robin could be the most honest person she knew – forgetting the fact that he and Jefferson tricked her, but for some reason relief that they did- but hurt because like it or not it was her fault he went through so much.

"I am so sorry Robin, I truly am. It was never my intention to hurt you, well maybe it was but all I wanted is for you to open your eyes to see that out there were other people that could make you happy because I have never deserved you." Regina cradles his face. "I… didn't think that leaving would put you in that state. I could never forget myself if you were really gone." Tears began to fall down from Regina's chocolate orbs and Robin heart began to hurt.

"Hey…" he mimicked Regina's action and cradles her face. "I don't blame you for what happened. I stopped blaming you a long time ago because I realize then that it was my will breaking and not your departure."

"Wait I don't understand."Regina said.

"What I mean is that all of this…" he motion between both of them "Made me stronger. I will never forgive myself for not going after you when I had the chance but…" he too one of her hands and placed it on top of his heart. "I will try my best to gain your love and trust again."

"Robin I don't deserve this. Ever since I got here all I've been doing is doubt you and be mad at you." Robin smile at her and this confuses her even more.

"Well I did deserve you being mad at me and about the doubts well we all have our moments Regina it's inevitable." Robin's hold on Regina tightens.

"I will never understand that blind faith you have with me." Robin took one of Regina's lose hair strands and tucked it behind her ear.

"The only thing you need to understand is how much I love you."

0o0

_**Somewhere in Storybrooke. **_

_ There was an eerie sound clashing against the walls. The cold air gave goosebumps and the scene around felt like a moment from Nightmare on Elm street. Ruby was silently walking back home after a long shift at Granny's diner. Every time she had one of those shifts she swore to herself to do something more interesting with her life but then things happened and she was back in the same routine all over again. For some reason she felt things were going to different, that maybe this time she will turn her life around. _

_This night for Ruby felt oddly different like a bad omen was creeping all over her skin. She shrugged the feeling off the moment she arrived to her apartment door. She searched for the keys in her purse and when she found the she unlocked it. Ruby went through the door frame and closed it behind her and started reaching for the light switch. The light didn't turn on._

_ "Great lights out." She muttered to herself walking through the darkness to reach her room. She noticed a dim light beneath the closed door and got a little nervous. When she opened and saw who was sitting at the edge of the bed her face automatically scowled. "What are you doing here?" she asked walking to the other side of the room to put her things down. "I told you to scram." _

"_Well dear I am not the one to take no for an answer." The voice behind her said. She never turned around, never got the opportunity because she was out like a light._

_The next thing Ruby saw was herself in the mirror on top of her bed almost naked and strap on hands and legs to each of her bed post. Her eyes were opened, she tried to move but her body was none responsive. She felt helpless. _

"_Did you know that there are 4 types of transfusable products that can be derive from blood?" the mysterious voice said why cutting a large gash on Ruby face. She felt the pain deeply. He senses where all on but her body was practically shut down._

"_Red cells, platelets, plasma and cryoprecitate." The strange figure cut below her breast, making a large puddle of blood dripped down to her belly. "Usually 2 or 3 can create a pint ready to be donated." The knife began to run up and down the valley of her breast hollowly creating scratches with the tip. "But I what I find so interesting is how blood can look so beautiful outside the body. The crimson red color, the odor it fuels the most of obscure desires I have deep within my twisted soul." The knife began to tear her skin apart on her thighs just above the major artery. "When I was little, I was so fascinated by the biology of every animal, It was fun to play doctor rip them open and see the blood spat out." The person released a manic laughed that could scared even the most of evil villains. "It's ironic you know. Your name is Ruby and you are going to die bleeded out of everything inside of you…" The person gave a wicked grin and slashed Ruby jugular vein, struck deep within the Renal vein and finally arch of aorta in the middle of her chest. "Blood is my ambition, so that is why I am so done with you my pet." _


	11. Chapter 11

Another morning goes by in Storybrooke but Regina was feeling different this particular morning from the 2 months she been there. It felt different from all the other ones. Somehow her conversation with Robin gave her some sort of closure with herself. For the first time in so long she felt her heart truly be free from the reigns of the past and she intended to take advantage of it. She stood up from the bed humming a happy song (she realize then what she was doing but honestly didn't care). She felt truly happy in that moment. She moved swiftly across the room. Picking up comfortable clothes before running off to the bathroom and taking a well deserve bath. After an hour of perfecting her look she went downstairs dreaming of a good breakfast and for her surprise Elsa had already made quite the breakfast.

"What did you do that you are bribing me with food?" Regina asked with a raise brow while sitting down. Elsa shrugged before answering.

"Can't I treat my best friend to a nice breakfast?" Elsa countered. Regina gave a I-don't-believe-you-what-so-ever look that Elsa felt the need to shake her head to it.

'huummm' was Regina's answer before plunging into the omelets.

"So…" Elsa began unsure on how to proceed to talk to Regina. Normally she didn't have any problems but for some reason she felt unsecure.

"Elsie spit it out." Regina said between bites.

Elsa sighs. "Your friend Tink" she spat out "Is she going to be around a lot now?"

The brunette looked at her blonde friend with amusement in her face. "She is my friend and also family so I am guessing she is." Regina replied. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful." Elsa's sarcastic answer made Regina grin.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Regina had a mild high pitch voice that annoyed her blonde friend.

"Jealous me? Of what?" asked Elsa after sipping her coffee.

Regina stare at her friend a few seconds before clearing her throat and taking another bite of her delicious breakfast, she had to handed to Elsa she improve in her culinary skills.

"I did tell you about Rose while we were in New York. Besides you don't have anything to worry about you both may be really different and annoying from time to time, now that I think about it yes you guys have a lot in common – you can both drive me insane." Regina huffs "I am way over my head with you two." Elsa raises her gaze to Regina and the brunette was worried about the twinkle in the blondes eyes.

"Maybe I will get along with her." Elsa ponders a little on her words.

"I am really going to regret introducing you guys."

"Well it's good to know. I can never pass on an opportunity of making you blow up the lit." Elsa was about to say something more when Jefferson made his way to the table. Before sitting down he kissed his lovely wife.

"So you decided to greet us with your presence." Regina said looking at her best friend. She noticed something strange in his demeanor. "What's wrong Jeff?" Regina enquires.

Jefferson shuffles in his chair uncomfortably before giving Regina a sort of sorry look.

"It's Robin. He is down at the Sheriff station. Last night…" He trailed off trying to gather the right words. Regina was beginning to feel worried.

"Out with it Jefferson. What is Robin doing in the sheriff station and why wasn't I informed of this. Or Mulan for that matter?" Regina almost slammed her hand against the table, she was starting to feel dreadful.

Jefferson took a very deep breath.

"Ruby was murder in her apartment last night and Robin was the first suspect. She was killed the same way as Daniel and Marian."

Regina felt her whole world around her collide and not because Robin was a suspect once more but because out there someone felt the need to kill a human being and in the most cruel of ways. Before Regina getting more railed up with her own mind she compose herself, prying for calmness to come to her before saying anything.

"It's impossible for Robin to do so. He was…" Regina sighed loudly "Robin was with me last night."

Both Elsa and Jefferson gasp but no in surprise. They thought that eventually they would have to talk and they were glad (even though It was wrong) that it happened during Ruby's murder.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go to the sheriff station. You might want to call Mulan. Keith is already there and he might make things difficult specially…" Jefferson trails off and Regina was flaring up with anger at Jefferson lack of forwardness.

"Jeff if you are going to talk you might want to say thing in complete sentences." Regina stood up and Elsa followed. They started to clear the table when Jefferson cleared his throat to gain both woman attention.

"Keith wants to invalidate you and your diagnose from the case. He said that you are too close to the suspect and that you might alter his diagnose." Regina stopped and looked at Jefferson intently in the eyes.

"I gather as much." Was her only words.

Jefferson and Elsa shared a look of confusion.

"What do you mean Regina?" This time was Elsa who voiced out the question.

Regina gave them both a smirk.

"It means that I knew this was going to happen. I have a plan." Regina had a triumph smile on her face.

"I'm guessing you already have a plan in motion." It wasn't a question from Elsa it was a statement to which Regina hum in confirmation. "I thought that it was weird you were so soft with everyone."

"What do you mean Elsa?" Jefferson asked. Regina and Elsa shared a looked and started laughing.

"Regina is quite scary even for a psychologist. Let's just say I don't want to be at the end of her wrath." Elsa moved to the kitchen when she collected things from the table.

"Oh Elsa you make it sound like I'm the devil." But then she gave Jefferson a devilish smile that had him dreading for his life.

0o0

"I haven't done anything wrong." Came Robin's voice through the door. Regina just arrived to the Sheriff station Jefferson and Elsa on tow. She called Mulan on their drive there and she immediately agreed to go, it would have take some time to get into town since she was in Portland closing off other cases before giving her full attention to Robin's.

"He's right." Regina said. Keith, David and Killian turned to see her entered the room.

"And how can you be so sure?" Question Keith. Regina rolled her eyes and moved passed him to stand at Robin's side.

"Simple." She turned to see Robin briefly and he swore he saw a glimpse of a smile. "Robin was with me last night." This seemed to have her desire effect because in a matter of seconds after those words left her mouth Keith demeanor turned sour and almost green.

"How can we be certain that you are telling the truth? For all we know you are just trying to cover for him." Keith practically spat out the words and they gather in his tongue. He composed himself before continuing. "This is why I am requesting changing psychologist. Regina Mills isn't suitable for the best interest of this case."

Regina crossed her arms in front of her and began to move a few steps closer to the Prosecutor.

"I agree." Everyone in the room gasp. Robin began to stand up from his chair and move towards her before she continued. "Which is why I already contacted Judge Gold so he can find a replacement. I know well my history with one of the victims and the suspect is something that weighs in gravely so the Judge has agreed to call in someone not corrupted into the lifestyle of Storybrooke. I am to give all the information to the person he appoints. I believe everyone can agree with all of this?"

Everyone was shocked of Regina's revelation. They would have guessed that she would fight for it but to their surprise she didn't.

"I most agree to the new terms. You have saved me the problem." Keith said sitting down. "Now about Robin he is only here for questioning."

"And you are too eager to place the blame on him." She near one of the desk and lean again it hangs on the edge. "Doesn't matter he is innocent and is only a matter of time I'm proven right. For the time being you'll have to talk to Mulan and get into an agreement with her because it's getting ridiculously dragging Robin every time something happens." The moment Regina finished talking the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late." Mulan voiced.

"Ah yes thanks for coming in such a short notice." Regina approached her, she reached for some papers near her purse and gave them to the lawyer. "I already informed them about some of the changes regarding me, I think you should handle the rest." She walked to Robin. "You should come with me, Mulan can handle the rest" she turns to Jefferson and Elsa "You two should stay here and catch up. There are a lot changes coming." Without another word Regina grab Robin's hand and walked out of the Sheriff station.

"What just happened?" Jefferson ask his wife. Elsa just shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you it was weird she didn't do anything drastic already."

"This is more than drastic Elsa. She just render down our only chance of proving Robin's innocence." Jefferson huffed a breath out.

"Actually what she has in mind is just brilliant." Mulan said to them with a grin on her face. "No wonder she is one of the top forensic psychologists in the country."

"Relax Jeff. Regina knows what she is doing." Elsa squeeze his hand lightly.

"I hope so." He just said.

0o0

What the hell was all that about?" Robin almost yelled when they were completely out earshot from everyone.

"Robin can you please calm you –" Robin cut her off grabbing one of her wrist.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to quit?" Robin didn't let go. He couldn't make out her face. A mix of mischievousness and amusement were playing in her eyes. "Is this is funny to you? Regina I can't do this without you. It was your help in the first place that got me out. Or you just don't care about me."

Regina took a deep breath, waiting for Robin to be done with his meltdown.

"Are you done?" she inquires.

"Yes I am done. I'm quite curious on what you are going to say." Robin then released her wrist giving her space.

"First of all I didn't quit, I just gave my responsibilities to another. It was just a matter of time before Keith requested me out and if he did I wouldn't be able to involve myself. I am sure who is going to take your case and if I play things correctly I won't be cast aside. Second I know what I'm doing Robin you don't have to called me out on it and third…" She closed the distance between them and gather his hands with hers. "Don't you ever say I don't care about you because I greatly do." Regina tilts her head and with one hand caresses his cheek. "I know they way I do things is rather strange and something ruthless but is the only way I know how to do things. I need you to trust me." Robin released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Listening to Regina say she did care for him somehow ease his mind and heart.

"I do trust you Regina and I wish you would trust me enough in the future and tell me this things before you go out and do them. For a moment there I thought…" Regina scrunch he eyebrows together tilting her head in the process giving him a questioning look.

"You thought what?" Regina said and in that moment she felt the need to hold on really tight to his hand.

Robin took a deep breath before voicing out his fear.

"I thought that you wanted to leave because of what I told you last night. I didn't even care about my freedom for a moment; I was worried that I would never get to see you again."

Regina's heart cracked at Robin's words.

"Robin I am sorry that my actions made you feel like that. I never had a personal attachment to my cases and I am so used to doing things on my own terms. I think that for a moment I forgot it was you." Regina out of character hugged Robin. This took him by surprise but he quickly wrapped his arm around her.

"I understand I really do. Just next time you are going to do something so drastic let me know. Surprises like that tend to be a miss in my life." Regina nodded against his chest. Robin closed his eyes tights breathing in her scent. '_Gods how nice is to have her so close to me'_ he thought to himself. After a few moments of just embracing each other Regina hesitantly moved back to look at Robin.

"Since I'm supposed to be honest with you I guess it's time for me to explain to you everything." Robin shook his head in response.

"Maybe later. Right now all I want is to go home and take a shower. I've been the whole morning in the station and listening to Granny cry her heart out over Ruby actually made my heart break even more. The house is alone so it would be nice to rest for a bit." Regina's started to inspect Robin's face closely, it was obvious to her that the last thing he wanted was to be alone.

"Where is John and Roland?" Regina asked when they started to walked towards Regina's car.

"They are in Portland. Since I was collected really early in the morning I told John to take Roland with him to check on the status of the new sports wears the store is going to sell. I don't want Roland to be more involved in this. It's bad enough that he wakes up every night screaming." Regina nodded in understanding. When they arrive to her car Regina turned to see Robin.

"Have you talked to Elsa about Roland's nightmares? I think it's important to her to know all this things." Robin sighed heavily.

"I will tell her the next time I see her or you can tell her." Regina agreed on telling Elsa.

"Do you want a lift home?" She asked before opening the door to her car.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, he wanted to yell yes but he knew well he needed to stay cool and not push things farther.

"I would like that." Robin rounded the car and moved to open the door.

The whole ride to Robin's house was filled with a comfortable silence. It was nice for the both of them to breathe easy around each other and for the first time in a long time Regina didn't feel the need to run away. She felt her heart swell with a love she hasn't felt in a long time and the thought of accepting her feelings was scaring her. When they arrive to Robin's house he was looking for millions of ways to drag on being in the presence of Regina but since he didn't find nothing he said good bye and got out of the car. She wasn't ready to leave home all she wanted was to spend a little more time with Robin. She got out of the car and called Robin. He visibly was relieved when she called his name.

"Did you eat something this morning?" She asked trying to make conversation.

Robin shook his head. "They didn't give me even a chance to drink coffee." Regina scoffs.

"Well why don't you take a shower and I make lunch? But if you don't want me to stay I can g-" Regina was about get inside the car when Robin grab her hand and turned her around flushing her body against him.

"I would love that." Robin's eyes locked with Regina's lips and it took everything he had not to claim them.

"Okay…" she whispered. She mentally scolded herself at her tone of voice. So fragile and frail two things she most certainly wasn't.

Robin clears his throat and let go of Regina's hand. "You do remember the house right?"

"I think so."

0o0

"Everything alright?" asked Elsa sitting at Jefferson side. He looked at his beautiful wife with confusion on his face.

"Don't know. I've been thinking about what Regina did." Elsa grips Jefferson's hand tight.

"I am guessing you didn't expect her to do something like that?" He nods, letting his brain concentrate information that he can't quit understand.

"I didn't paint Regina as a person that could just give up." It occurred to Elsa that Jefferson has never seen Regina method of work.

"To everything she does there is a reason. I doubt she is giving up. Besides you heard her. She is pretty sure about Robin's innocence." Jefferson sighs loudly making Elsa chuckle. "Hey don't worry this is Regina freaking Mills we are talking about, besides I am more scare of her than any killer out there, she can be ruthless."

"I will take your word for it." But that wasn't everything bugging him and Elsa noticed.

"There is something more is it?"

"When Regina left years ago I had this absurd idea in my head that she wasn't leaving willingly. There is something she never told me and I am pretty sure it has to do with Robin."

"Regina is pretty good keeping secrets and if she doesn't want to say something you might as well prepare a funeral for the words that will never be spoken. Unless…" Elsa trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you tell Robin what you think. You haven't exposed this to him right?" When Jefferson shakes his head in a negative motion she took a deep breath. "Well maybe he can talk to Regina about it. He might have more luck than us."

"Do you know something I don't?" Elsa smirks.

"Maybe…" she sighs "Just talk to him. If Regina is hiding something he will probably be able to get it out of her."

"I will. Right now I need to catch up to his case."

0o0

The kitchen was filled with amazing odors. From a well roasted chicken seasoned to perfection to the homemade salsa alfredo that Regina made from scratch. Toast with garlic gave the perfect touch to the mini Italian fest Regina prepared for Robin. She even managed to make a little apple pie that he so love when they were kids. She was quite happy to get to cook like this. Totally free and happy. Yes sure she cooked for Jefferson and Elsa all the time but this felt different but all so welcoming.

"Well I might have to let you in to cook more often. Everything smells so delicious." Robin entered the kitchen shirtless. He had a shirt in his hands but Regina didn't turned to see him.

"I haven't cooked like this in some time. I even made apple pie. Which reminds me you took a lot of time taking a simple shower." When she turned to him she got flustered watching his broad chest. She swallowed hard.

Robin seemed to notice Regina's sudden blush moment because he placed his shirt on top of the counter and approach her a little.

"I was just giving you time to finish cooking. I know you don't like to be bugged when you're doing so." Regina tilted her head to the side.

"Well you remembered that is a good sign. Oh before I forget do you have wine?"

Robin pondered on it. "Meriot or Cabernet?" he asked getting both bottles out of the cabinet. Regina eyed the bottled intently.

"Ummm… Meriot sounds nice." Regina move to the covers to get some plates out. "Now go and sit down while I serve the food."

"Of course milady." Robin winked at her and moved out of the kitchen. Regina releases a breath she really didn't know she was holding. '_what the hell did I get myself into.'_ She mumble to herself.

"I really hope you're really hungry. I got a little carried away cooking." She placed the food in front of Robin and he have her a shinning smile. Regina could feel lost in his eyes and the sound of his voice while he was serving up wine.

"Truth is I've been dying to try Regina Mills cooking again. I still remember the mess you used to make in your parents house when you first go the cooking bug in you. I think Cora had to place bigger house insurance because of you." Regina rolled her eyes to Robin and quickly responded.

"Well it was your fault. You were the one who challenge me to cook something and I ended up liking it." Robin chuckled and took a sip of his wine. Regina was sitting at his side.

They talked about everything good that happened to them in the past years. Regina told him about how her career quickly took off after graduation. She told him about all the international invitations she had to participate in the most of important cases. Robin talked to her about the store growth in Storybrooke and how he wasn't to give up in expanding to other places. Time passed by slowly but they didn't mind. Being in each other company proven to be needed for both of them.

"So did you date anyone?" That question took Regina off guard. He was curious to know more about Regina like always.

"I only dated one person for a while but after that I want it to be alone. I guess being with someone wasn't in my plans." Robin gave her a slight nod and served himself a little bit more of wine. He offered some to her and she accepts it.

"Well at least you weren't completely alone. What was his name?"

"His name was Graham Hunter. Like me he is also a forensic psychologist." Robin licked his lips before another taste of his drink. Regina could tell there was something bothering him.

"Ah. Someone who can understand you completely." Robin simply said. Regina just shook her head.

"Not entirely, but he tried."

"Well at least he tried. There is no shame in effort." Regina straighten her back and pull her chin up looking at Robin with the corner of her eyes.

"I suppose." And in that moment a silence befallen them both, a silence full of tension that could be cut with a knife. After a few moments Robin finally broke the god forsaken silence.

"Do you miss it?"

Regina lifted a brow questioning him.

"I mean do you miss being with someone?"

"Do you miss Marian?" was Regina's countered. Robin seemed to ponder on her question long moments before giving her an answer.

"I miss you." He bit his lips. His hands were aching to touch her. Having Regina at arms length was driving him in to a state of madness.

"Robin don't…" her words trailed off.

Robin pulled her close to him. Taking her hands in his and raising one of them to give a kiss at the back. Her warm skin was like fire to him. Burning every cell in him and calling out the immense longing to kiss her senseless. Robin was pretty sure he never missed her more in his life like he was missing her right now and he was actually touching her which made everything even more insane to him.

"I am just saying what is on my mind. Whenever I look at you I get lost in the depths of your eyes. I feel like after all this time I finally feel complete for the first time in my life. I don't know how I survive not having by my side these past 13 years but I am quite sure that I could never move on if you were to leave again. Regina I love you with everything I am and everything I got." His words always had the effect to move her to places she never even thought her mind and heart could go. The pull to him was to big to deny it any longer and she was pretty sure it would be pathetic of her part to do so. Robin was always there for her and he tried to be there for her after Daniel's death but she was the one to push him away and now she was beginning to regret that decision. She took a deep breath not sure on how to respond to him but she couldn't continue staying quiet everything time he spoke with his heart on his sleeve.

"You are really important for me don't forget that. Truth is I don't know really what I feel. Well maybe I know but I just don't know how to tell you. Words like this always came easy to you but you know me and I'm not that good at expressing feelings. I just need you to be patience, to wait for me to comfortable enough to express the secrets of my heart. I know is not in my place to ask this…" Robin shook his head and gave a smile and in that moment she knew he understood.

"You have all the time in the world. I've waited for you 13 years and I can wait 13 more as long as you stay here near me. Where I can see you smile every day, where I can see you play with my son who loves you so much and where I can be able to tell you every day of our lives how important you are to me." Regina released a tear she really didn't know that gather in her eyes. She was lost in his blue ocean deep eyes and his warm voice.

"Robin I really don't deserve you." She cradles his face trying to muster a smile but failing because the surge of feeling in her chest are getting the best of her.

"Don't say that. Because it is I who don't deserve such an amazing person like you." He closed off the distance between them and kissed her. Sweet and simple at first but after a few seconds everything turned heated.

Robin tangled one of his hand in her hair and the other one was placed on her hip. When Regina parted her lips giving him permission of exploration his mind railed up and instinctively he pulled her closer deepening the kiss and flushing their bodies together. After a while of kissing and curious hands exploring carefully they broke apart panting and seeking much needed air. "Regina…" he whispers against her lips struggling to get his mind straight "we don't have to do anything that you don't want to." He said in a low tone. Regina gaze flickered to his lips "who said I don't want to." And then she slammed her mouth against him giving not time to react properly. After a chasted kissed Robin found his rythym once more against her lips. It was a perfect symphony they were playing. "In that case…" he began. Regina was exploring his neck with outmost preciseness and for a moment he lost his train of thought '_fuck this'_ He stood up and took her in his arm. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist "God Regina…" he whispered against her neck while moving around the table and walking to his room. When they arrived he closed the door behind them and gently set her down on the bed.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked once more time. Time pulled him to her by the lap of his shirt.

"Really sure." And he didn't need anything else.

Robin claimed her lips once more. Slowly building up the kiss until it turned so hot that their lips could fire to their skin. He buried his head against her neck, devouring every inch of skin he could find there. Biting hard and then soothing her skin with his tongue. She threw her head back against the pillow moaning aloud and that only fuel more to Robin lust and desire for her. He started to play with the zipper at the side of her dress and when he finally got it down and looked into Regina's eyes asking permission to take it off which she oblige. When he placed his eyes on her again all he could to was admire. The black laced lingering played perfectly against her olive colored skin. For a moment she felt shy but the look of utter admiration in Robin eyes chased it away. He began to trace kissed down her neck, shoulder and down the valley of her breast. Regina began to tugged on his pants and he gladly took them off exposing to her his whole manhood that was really hard for her. She felt like soaring with just feather kisses that all she wanted to know how she would feel once he was inside of her. Robin began the task of unclasping her bra and when he did he gasp at the perfection of her breast "Simply stunning. Perfect in every way." He said against her skin and he then took one of her nipples in his mouth. Biting there painfully pleasurable for her to the point for her to moan. With his other hand he twisted and turned her rosy peeks until he released the one in his mouth with a pop and giving it the one in his other hand the same attention. After he was done with her breast he moved once more to his mouth. Savoring every corner of her mouth was a journey he could take every day for the rest of his life. Regina felt her heart wanting to get out of her chest. Everyone of Robin's caress was filled with love and admiration for her. Regina felt fire in her belly a fire that needed to be put out one way or another.

As in reading her mind one of his hands was making its down low south. Feathering touches against her thighs until he slowly pulled down her panties and discarded them, completely forgotten. "You are so wet." He said biting down he lips before kissing his way down to where his mouth was mostly needed. He first licked her folds and felt how Regina shivered in anticipation. He took her clit in his mouth and began to play with the little erect bundle. Her moans were ringing against his eardrums making Robin go even more crazy. Regina breathed out an _'Oh god.' _ At his perfect administrations. Her senses were on full on and every touch he made only took into more of a frenzy. "Robin" she whispered out grabbing his shoulder with such a full force that she was pretty sure it would bruised but she didn't care the pleasure she was feeling was filling all her pores. He pushed one finger into her and then another one. The force of the heighten pleasure was making her grab the sheets. "OH my god." Regina whispered. Robin curl his fingers inside of her "Don't hold your screams back, I want to hear you." He began to rub her clit with his palm and that was all necessary to have Regina screaming and panting against him. He move to kiss her and the taste of herself in his mouth had her moaning, and Robin was drowning her moans with a fiery kiss. "I want you inside of me Robin…" she breathed out his name and that was enough for him to take his finger away from her and began to position himself against her folds. When he finally entered her they both released a twin groan. He began to move slowly giving Regina time to adjust to the sensation and his length. After a few slow deep thrust Regina bit her lip when the pure pleasure began to take over. Robin wrapped his arms around her trusting in and out in a faster pace that had Regina panting. "I love you.." he said against her eyes and quickly biting her earlobe. She released a long moan into the crock of his neck. She began to bit down the pleasure peeking up and she could feel Robin was feeling the same because his pace was faster, hitting that amazing spot inside of her that had her yelling out his name. "Faster, harder" she demanded and he was more than welcome to oblige. Everything became so intense. "Come with me Regina." He said and with 1, 2, and 3 thrust they both began to feel waves of pleasure that where covering them limb from limb.

Robin collapse on top of her, his head on top of her shoulder and trying to steady his breathing again. He try to move a little so he won't be squashing her but she stopped him.

"Don't move yet." She said sweetly placing a kiss on his lips. He smiled at her and returned the kiss.

"But I'm squashing you." He said lovingly. Regina shook her head.

"I don't care I just want to feel you close to me for a little while." He placed a kiss on her forehead and turned them over so she would be on top of him.

"How about now?" He asked caressing her face, learning ever single detail about her.

Regina nodded.

"I love it." Regina rested her head against Robin's chest. After a few moments of silence she talked. "Umm Robin."

"Yes." He answered.

"There is another reason why I had to quit being part of your case." Robin balanced himself on his elbow furrowing in brow in her direction silently telling Regina to go on. She took a deep breath before saying anything. "it was because I might be in love with you."

Robin's eyes widen in surprise.

"Well I wasn't expecting that but it surely made me the happiest man alive." Robin was still in awe with Regina's words.

"I need time to explore this but the feelings are there." She smiled at him and Robin returned her smile. "Now then…" She began shifting to get more comfortable on Robin's chest. "I want to invite you to dinner tonight. You, Roland and John."

"And behalf of my family and myself I'll gladly accept."

0o0

_Sheriff at the same moment._

"So are we all in agreement?" asked Mulan. "Regina decision on changing FP was a wise one."

The board of directors, David and Judge Gold all agreed with Mulan's words.

"Yes well I don't trust her." Keith voiced out.

Mulan raise a brow in amusement. "Doesn't this make things supposedly easier for you? After all you wanted to begin a substitution process against her."

Kieth scoff to her words. "I don't like surprises."

"Regina is full of surprises and so am I." It was a direct challenge. Mulan loved a good fight specially because she never lose and she was pretty sure that with Regina by her side this particular case was going to leave a mark on her career.

Keith was about to respond to her but Judge Gold cut him off and the precise moment he opened his mouth.

"As much as I love hearing people fighting I must go." He moved to stand up. "Before I forget I phone the new FP and he is on his way here." Gold bid his good by to the board and everyone in the room.

"I guess I better leave there is much to do." Mulan stood up and move to gather her things. "David when you get a chance can you tell Jefferson and Elsa to contact me. There are a few things I would love to discuss with them."

"I will do it tonight. I am having dinner with them."

"Thank you." When she moved to the door it swung opened.

"Can I help you?" came David voice.

The stranger smiled. "Yes I was called here by Judge Gold."

"Ah yes you must be the new FP." Mulan said.

"Yes. My name is Graham Hunter. It's nice to make you acquaintance."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok guys here is another chapter for your enjoinment it's the longest one so far. I wanna thank Haley (Thiefqueeen) for helping in the edit part. Someone suggested me to get a beta and I did. I hope you like this chapter. **_

_Over the phone._

_ Elsa's phone starts ringing, when she glances at the screen, her brow scrunches a bit._

"What is wrong?" Jefferson asks while she shows him the phone. "Well answer her, maybe she couldn't reach Regina."

"Hello." She greets Mulan politely.

"This is Elsa right?" When Elsa answers Mulan continues talking. "Regina gave me your number in case I couldn't contact her."

"It's strange she didn't answer her phone right way, normally she doesn't let it ring a lot." Elsa's sighs. "What can I help you with?"

Mulan clears her throat. "I wanted to let Regina know that the new FP is already in Storybrooke. He arrived today after you and Jefferson left." Elsa nodded but then realize she was talking over the phone and mentally face palm herself.

"That was fast. What is his name?"

"Graham Hunter." Mulan answered.

Elsa's eyes widened comically catching a glance at Jefferson who's bro was raised. Mulan's voice vibrated through the phone, Elsa, who was in thought responded hastily. "Ah, yes, pardon me, I was just surprised that's all."

"You know him?"

"Yes I do and he is pretty good in his field he ranks just a space below Regina." She the realizes her best friend relation with him. "Oh God Regina."

"Is this good or bad?" Mulan's concerned voice went through the phone.

"That depends." Elsa simple said.

"On what?"

"Let just say Graham and Regina have a complicated history."

Mulan hum over the phone. "Why things with her stopped surprising me. Anyway let Regina know. I'll be on my way to Portland closing off one last case and after that I will come to stay at Storybrooke, I have a feeling this case will be prolonged."

"Regina certainly have a messy life." Mulan chuckled to Elsa's words. "I will let her know. Oh and if you are looking for a place to stay you can always stay here with Jeff, Regina and I."

"I will think about it thank you Elsa. See you in a few days I was actually wondering if we can have lunch one of these days. I would love to talk about Roland's progress since he will be really important in all of this."

"Of course you just let me know when so I can make the proper arrangements." With that Elsa and Mulan said their good byes.

"Who is Graham?" Came Jefferson's question as soon as Elsa hang up.

"Someone Regina used to date for a while." Jefferson couldn't believe what Elsa was telling him.

"Regina our Regina?" Elsa nods. "I thought that…" Elsa understood the underlying confusion of Jefferson's words.

"Jefferson she is human she needed interaction of the sexual kind." He rolled his eyes.

"How long did that last?" Elsa wasn't sure if she should answer but the look on his face said that she needs to answer.

She sighed defeated. "About 3 or 4 years give or take. Oh and random encounters. She wasn't really good keeping him a secret, well at least not from me."

"Why do I get the feeling things are going to get complicated for Robin?" Elsa gave Jefferson an apologetic smile.

"They are. Graham is completely in love with Regina."

0o00o0o0o0o

It was a day full of many emotions and Regina couldn't organize her thoughts and feelings all at once. Being with Robin proved one of the greatest people in her life, moments with him could almost erase all of the bad things that happened to her and she was forever grateful for that. She woke up in his embrace, the warmth of his skin against her, the rise and fall of his chest was calming her once again. It wasn't until she glanced to the clock on Robin beside table saying it was 5 in the evening that she actually got up.

"Robin wake up." She shook him lightly not wanting to startled him. When he didn't respond in the slightest she began peppering kisses along his shoulder to his neck and to his earlobe sucking there until he began to stir under her. He rounded his arm around her frame and vast in the sensation of having her near him. "Robin we have to go. I'm suppose to cook and for what I have in mind I need time." Robin turned them around now he was on top of her kissing every corner of her skin the friction of the bodies making Regina arch her back.

"Robin…" she whispers when Robin took one of her breast in his hands kissing her deeply exploring every inch of her mouth. Regina tangled her hand in his hair letting him lead her home. He quickly moved his mouth down more circling her hard as rock nipples with his tongue going down biting slightly her belly. She was wet and ready aching for him to go where she needed him the most. "Stop teasing…" she breathed out. Robin smirked against her skin.

"Patience my love. I want to explore everything about you." Robin said skimming his hands over her breast tugging them lightly. Regina moan fuelling Robin's desire even more. When he was about to taste her there was a knock on the door.

"Daddyyyyyy!" yelled Roland from behind the door. Regina quickly stood up and began searching for her clothes while Robin was already beginning to get dress.

"Give me a second buddy." Robin yelled. Regina was at the brink of laughing she had to place her hand over her mouth to stifle the sudden urge to laugh.

"Hurry daddy I want to show you what Uncle John and I bought Gina." This left Regina in awe forgetting about how much she wanted to laugh.

"You have everything?" he glances at her who nods. She quickly arrange the bed as best as she could trying not to leave any traces of what happened behind even though her hair and make will probably give her away. When she was done he move to unlock the door and Roland came crashing in.

"What took you so long?" the little boy asked jumping into his father arms.

"Well…" He stammered on his words clueless at what to say to the little lad. Regina came to his rescue.

"He was helping me look for something that I dropped." Roland looked at her surprise, he really didn't notice Regina's presence but as soon as he did he jumped from his father arms to hers and she gladly accepted the little boy. When she sweep Roland from the ground John entered the room with a bouquet of beautiful flowers they all mismatched but the colors were amazing.

"Oh I didn't know you were here." John eyed the pair skeptically.

"My car is at the front didn't you see it?" Regina asks while playing with Roland hair.

"I came through the back." John settles down the flowers on the nightstand and sat on the bed.

"Well I better go. I am suppose to prepare dinner tonight and it will take me a little while." Regina put the boy down and crouched to his level. "I hope to see you, daddy and uncle John tonight." The boy nodded enthusiastically giving Regina a toothy bright smile that melted her heart completely. It was magical what that boy did to her. She kissed him on the forehead and stood up. "I will see you right?" Her question was directed to Robin. She needed to have a really important conversation with him. Recent events made her head whirl in many questions that were necessary to clarify and establish what their relationship was going to be. Because one thing was clear, this wasn't a one moment thing. Robin appeared to understand the underlining of her words.

"Of course we will be there." Robin moved to take her hand and grinned to her. She gave her a smile of her own and move to leave but Roland's voice came through when she was about to step out the door of Robin's room.

"Wait Gina." He went running to the nightstand where John had placed the flowers. The little boy pick one and went rushing to Regina so he could give it to her. It was a bright red rose with amazingly soft petals.

"Thank you Roland the rose is beautiful." She picks him up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"The flower is pretty but you are prettier Gina." These words left Regina in awe. She was pretty sure that he couldn't make her explode with love more but there he went layering even more love to her that she could ever imagine. She was immersing in her thoughts that she almost didn't register his next words. "I am going to give you the other flowers tonight." He smiled at her and Regina gave him another kiss.

"And I'll be waiting my little knight." She placed him down on the floor and she took his hand. "Do you want to accompany to the door?" Roland took her hand and they began to move out. Robin was watching their interaction touched just like the first time. It was amazing to him how Roland had open up to Regina in a way that he had never seen before, especially now that he had gone through and ordeal no little boy should go through and it was a relief for Robin that at least Roland had someone else in his life he could talk to with ease.

"I did tell you Roland took a shine to her." John's voice snapped him out of his daydream. Robin turned to see him with a smile playing on his face.

"Yes you did. I am glad Roland can see in her what I do every time I look into her eyes." His voice sounded so pure unconditional and John never heard before not even when he talked about Marian.

"So this means that you two…" he waited for Robin to finish his sentence.

"Honestly I don't know yet." Robin passed a hand through his hair. "I'm going to see her out." With that Robin left the room.

In the front door Regina and Roland were having a little conversation when Robin arrived.

"Roland, uncle John is going to help you pick what to wear for Regina's dinner tonight." Roland looked up to Regina a last time before running off to his room.

"He really has taken a liking to you and it seems he is well corresponded." Robin joined his hands with her and she couldn't help giving him a bright smile.

"Yes well Roland is an amazing little boy that I have come to love easily." She takes a step forward and lightly kissed Robin's lips. "Now I have to go so stop trying to distract me."

"I cannot help it that I rather spend ever living moment at your side." This made Regina blushed. "Ah! there she is red as apple." Regina rolls her eyes but kisses him again. She turned to leave but before she did she took a few steps back so she could stand in front of him.

"Robin…" she started. She took a deep breath before continuing. "After dinner, do you mind staying a few moments we need to talk about all of this. It seems like it happened so fast and we even didn't have the opportunity to established what is going to happen." Robin reaches for her face, cradling it between his hands.

"As you wish milady." He placed his forehead against her. "As long I am able to spend my time with you. Besides I think that this…" he motion between them. "Was bound to happen. I had faith in me, in you, on us. You know well that I love you Regina that I will do everything in my power to make you happy." Her next action couldn't be stopped. She hugged him tightly. She was afraid of letting him go, she was afraid of being by herself.

"I just can't believe this. The fact that you still love me even when I broke you heart in the most awful of ways. I am not used to hearing someone saying I love you, I am not used to having someone who cares. "She could hear the beating of his heart banging against her own. It gives her a sense of safety that she hasn't felt in a long time.

"You better get used to it Regina because as long as I live every day I will let you know how much I love you and how important you are to me." In that moment Regina believed him. She took a step back out of his embrace but holding on to his hands. She licked her lips nervously.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." She let one of his hands go but gave a squeeze to the other one. "We still need to talk though. Don't be late tonight." She said with a grin.

Robin kissed her soundly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner was almost done so Regina left Jefferson in charge of the final touches while she went up and got ready. She had a really nice shower and while the water began to run down her body she couldn't help remembering Robin's hands roaming down every inch of her body and that made her feel excited. She wanted to feel him once more and the thought about it made her think about the peak of pleasure she felt. She mentally scolds herself for thinking about him in that way when she was about to see him again in a room full of people without being able to realize all the fantasies that were running through her head. She got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around and proceeded to move into her closet. She decided on putting on a knee length black strapless dress that hugged every curve of her body to perfection. Bright red heels that could give her the perfect height to reach Robin's lips without standing on her tip toes. Her makeup was her usual natural one that made her whiskey eyes pop out, a red shade lipstick just like the rose that Roland gave her. Her hair was down with curls all around and with the red rose on the side because she wanted to let Roland know that his gift meant the world to her. When she was done getting ready she went down stairs and everything was in top conditions.

Tonight dinner was very important to Regina. Everyone that was invited played an important role in her life and she wanted to share with them a few moments of peace before the whole Robin's case ordeal. She knew that for the next months everything was going to be filled restless nights and tension. So for one night she wanted peace and serenity with the people she didn't think twice to call family.

"Ready?" Jefferson voice broke her spell of thought.

She gave him a genuine smile. He missed the way she used to smile easily without reserve and in that moment he felt transported to simpler times, times without murder cases looming over their heads, times were they could sit down and talk the night away without the fear of their surroundings.

"Yes. Where is Elsa?" She looked around in search of her blonde friend. Jefferson gave her sheepish look.

"Believe it or not she went to pick up Rose." The surprise was apparent in her face and that only made him gave her a amuse smile.

"Wait those two, are you serious?" His amuse smile never left his face. "Well this night is certainly going to be interesting. Now let's set the table before everyone gets here. I also invited Robin, Roland and John."

"So you and Robin…" he began. Regina knew where he wanted to head with this so she raised her hand to stop him from talking.

"My relationship with Robin will not be discussed right now." She says, placing the plates on the table.

"So you admit there is a relation." He simply said, putting down knife and spoons at the plates side. Regina rolls her eyes.

"Jefferson can you not please. I haven't talked to him and I want to be sure of everything before anything else happens. So is the subject dropped?" She stopped to look at him. Jefferson took a deep breath.

"Dropped but not forgotten." Regina shook her head.

"Thank you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I'll be honest I was surprise when you told me that you were going to pick me up." Rose says while entering Elsa's car.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened in the diner the other day. It wasn't in my place to act that way. It's just…" she trailed off but Tink finished her sentence.

"Regina is your best friend and you felt weird that I was talking to her so easily."Elsa opens her mouth but immediately closes it. "So I am right. But don't worry. Regina needs friends that care for her and I know you do. When she left I felt really sad I wasn't able to stop her."Tink began to reminiscence about the past and with a sigh she finishes her trail of thoughts. "All because of that stupid letter." Elsa started the engine but didn't drive off because of Tink words.

"Wait what letter?" Tink took a deep breath.

"A letter she received two months after Daniel's funeral. She was beginning – somewhat – to feel better. Robin was helping her cope with everything. She was doing better but then that letter got into her hands." Elsa drank in the other blonde words. This confirmed Jefferson suspicion that something did happened that drove her away from Storybrooke.

"Jefferson suspects that something happened that made her leave but he wasn't sure of what. This new knowledge confirms his theory. Do you think Regina might still have that letter?" The green eye woman pondered on Elsa's question.

"I don't know, maybe. If she took it with her she might as well destroyed it by now. We can always check her mansion. She had a few hiding places there." Elsa nods and begins to drive off.

"I guess we are teaming up to search for the truth." There was a silence after Elsa's words. But Tink broke it when they arrive at the house.

"Looks like we are. I think we can be good friends. Besides Regina told me you have been bugging her these past few years and to that I'm grateful." They laughed in unison and in that moment they knew that they were going to be good friends.

"Robin and Regina been always really close right?" Elsa asked while parking into the drive way.

Tink sighs heavily "Yeah they were or are I really don't know right now. I always wanted her to be with him. Ever since we were little kids they had this amazing relationship. Best friends and when she told about their first kiss I was pretty sure that the both of them were going to be together but then Daniel move to Storybrooke." Elsa turned off the car and turned to see her new friend.

"Sound to me you didn't like Daniel." Tink close her eyes with a heaviness that weigh in her heart.

"I did more than I care to admit." She clasped her hands together. "But I saw how Regina and Robin fell in love even when she doesn't admit it. Daniel was a really sweet person but he was so different from Regina. Anyways there is no use on talking about him right now. He is gone and not coming back." Her voice cracked at the end and Elsa knitted the pieces together.

"You were in love with Daniel." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Tink nodded not saying anything.

"Can we keep it between us? There is no use on saying no anyone else." Elsa agreed with her.

"If its help you have a new friend here to talk to." Tink took one Elsa's hand and muttered her thanks.

0o0o00o0o00o0o0

Elsa and Tink entered the house laughing and Regina turned around to see two blondes in comfortable conversation with each other. She felt bliss, her two best friends were also becoming friends.

"As much as I love the two of you being able to be in the same room and all friendly I am going to need you both to be away from each other at least fifteen feet at all time. I don't think I'll be able to survive you two being annoying together." Jefferson was standing at her side laughing at her childish distress.

"Oh Ginny. Honestly? I did see this coming. Both of them are going to make life a lot funnier for all of us." Regina huffed. She opened her mouth to speak when the doorbell came through.

"That must be Robin. I'll go get it." Regina move pass both of the blondes to the door. When she swung it open an automatic smile play on her face.

"Good evening." Said Robin grin in place and son in his arms.

"Good evening." She repeated. Roland offered her the bouquet of flowers and she gingerly accepted them. A squeal came from him when he noticed the rose in her hair.

"Gina you look really pretty." He cried out.

"That she does." Robin responded to the little boy declaration.

"Thank you, both of you. John how are you?" She asks as he moves a little closer to her.

"Everything well."

"Please come in. Elsa, Tink, and Jefferson are already inside. We are still waiting for Mary, David and Emma." At the mention of Emma Roland excitement bubbles up.

"Yay Emma." He began to wiggle out of Robin's arm. Robin put him down and attentively entered the house watching closely his surroundings. John then followed the little boy leaving Robin and Regina alone.

"You look stunning Regina." She blushes. They were standing face to fac and she suddenly felt nervous. He closed the distance between with a soaring kiss that left Regina breathless. It wasn't until someone clear their throat that they broke the moment. Standing at the door way was David, Mary and Emma. Both adults shared an amuse look.

"I didn't think we would be received this way." David's voice was filled with playfulness that didn't went unnoticed.

"Yes well you are late." Regina countered not wanting to talk about what just happened.

"Oh no we are just in time." Mary's voice came softly.

"Whatever you may go in. Looks like everyone important is here." Regina moves to the side allowing the newly arrived guests to go in. "Robin that includes you."

When everyone entered they all gathered in the living room. Everything was so lively the cheerful sounds from Roland and Emma was music to everyone ears, especially coming from Roland who seemed to be out of his shell tonight. Regina told everyone to head to the table because she was about to serve food. She began walking to the kitchen when the door bell rang.

"Are you waiting for someone else Regina?" Jefferson questions approaching her. She shakes her head and told him to go and serve while she went to see who was at the door. He agrees, and she move to the front. When she opened the door her eyes widen in surprise, she really couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Graham…" she said it so low that anyone could have missed it.

"Good evening Regina. You are looking as beautiful as ever." He took one of her hands and place a kiss on the back of it.

"What… What are you doing here?" her shock was just settling in.

"Judge Gold requested my services. I am taking over your case. I was surprise when he told me you declined it. You always had the knack for difficult cases." Regina licked her lips nervously. His eyes were a warm almost burning his gaze on her skin for a moment she felt expose.

"Well this particular case is close to me and the DA wanted to invalidate me. I had to take drastic measures. I am surprise that he called you." Regina came back to reality with a low thud. She was hosting a dinner party and here she was lingering at the door talking to Graham. She was about to say something else but he cut her off.

"By the way you are dressed I take it you busy. I can come back tomorrow so we can talk." He said finally letting go of Regina's hand.

"Don't be silly you are welcome to stay for dinner." She really didn't know where that came from but it was too late to take back her words. He gave a bright smile.

"I would love to." Regina motions him to enter and follow her. When they arrived to the dinner table she shared a look with Elsa. The blonde eyes clearly read '_oh fuck' _and Regina did feel fucked in that moment.

"Everyone meet Graham Hunter." The name struck a chord to Robin. Regina clearly saw hurt going through Robin's face but she pushed it to the back of her head, she was going to talk to him about them that night anyways. She clears her throat and carries on talking. "He is going to be the new FP of Robin's case." And that made Robin even more nervous. How was he to allow that man to carry on Regina work? Clearly that Graham person had feelings for Regina, it was clear in the way he was looking at her. Robin stood up and try to forget his thoughts. He walked around the table to stretch hands with the new arrival.

"Robin Locksley." He greeted. Graham accepted his hand, Robin's grasp was strong and Graham countered with one of his own.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am actually glad that I got to meet you this fast. Do you mind if tomorrow we can get together? It is important to get to know my clients. You are welcome to be present Regina he was your case after all." Something about the way he was referring to him as a _case _was unsettling Robin. Regina had a more gentle touch when it came to her job but Graham was all direct.

"I would love that. Why don't you sit at Elsa's side. You do remember her right?" Graham walked to were Elsa was sitting and stretch his hand to say hello.

"How can I forget the person who told me if I broke your heart she will personally make me unable to have children." He found an easy way to say those words, he didn't want to repeat the exact words she use. Elsa drown a laugh that was threating to erupt. When she successfully did. She started to speak.

"I was hoping that you had forgotten about that." Elsa stands up to give him a hug. "It's nice to see you again." She motions him to sit at her side and he happily oblige. Regina sat at Robin's side and sent him a smile. Jefferson was just about finished on serving the food. "Wait how did you know where to find Regina?" Elsa was curious to know.

"I'm staying at the bed and breakfast and I asked around. Some guy name Leroy told me that I might find you here." Of course the town gossip had his business in where he wasn't called.

"Leroy always so informative." Muttered Robin to himself. Regina did hear him and for a moment she was amused for the surge of jealousy he was feeling. She grabs his hand under the table and squeeze it lightly. When he looks up at her she was smiling and his heart felt warm. Graham picked up in the interaction and felt something that he couldn't describe.

"Shall we eat?" Came Jefferson's voice. Everyone nodded and started consuming their all delicious food.

Everyone was delighted with Regina's cuisine. The creamy parmesan tomato and spinach tortellini soup was a treat being accompanied by garlic parmesan knots. For the kids Regina made a Tater Tots casserole that they enjoy completely. Everyone was amazed on how well the dinner went and how delicious everything was, they even joked that Regina should be in charge of all the dinner parties. She laughed, Regina missed being this free. Desert didn't disappoint either. For Emma and Roland Regina made Chocolate cupcakes with mint chocolate chip butter cream frosting it was safe to say that sugar rush came by quickly for the little ones. For the adults Regina made a Snicker cheesecake that was to die for.

"Well it's safe to say that Regina could have been a great cook/baker if her current career didn't looked up." Regina hit Robin lightly on his arm but the playfulness of his eyes was provoking her to just kiss him in that moment. She knew it would be really be rude especially with Graham in tow.

"Actually when we were still at university she used to sell cookies and other types of deserts. I really miss those day but then I am glad that it passed by because I gained so much weight thanks to her." Everyone was impressed with Regina at that moment, but it wasn't a surprise she always excel in everything she did.

"Hey that wasn't my fault. I wasn't the one sneaking into the kitchen at midnight to eat everything I found." Elsa scoff a little and this made Tink released a snort.

"Oh please Regina. I remember clearly that you made me, Jefferson and Robin tried everything you cooked and everything was delicious. So don't blame her for liking what you made." Regina look at Tink disbelief in her eyes.

"Really you guys are ganging up on me. I thought you two didn't like each other."

"Well we have a lot in common." Elsa said looking at Tink. "Besides you love us."

"Your life would be boring without us." Tink added.

"How I cannot love two utterly annoying woman that constantly make me want to kill them on daily basis but I can't because I would actually miss you." Everyone on the table laugh at Regina sudden blurted out words.

"Well dinner was superb Regina. I forgot how delicious your cooking was." Graham began to stand up. "But I must take my leave. There are a few things I want to go over before I talked to the DA and Judge Gold on Monday. Robin would you mind going as well? There are a thing we will need to discuss with them." Robin just nodded.

"I think it's time for us to leave as well." Said Mary Margaret. Soon everyone follow to get up their seats and started saying their good bye.

"John would you mind taking Roland home? I'm staying at Regina's request to talk." John eyed the pair closely but complied.

"Sure. C'mon Roland daddy is going home a little late. Say good bye." Roland pouted.

"I wanna stay with Gina." Regina went to him and pick him up.

"Roland sweetie we can go and have a picnic tomorrow and then we can go to the park. What do you say?" Roland gave her a cheeky grin and Regina she hugged him tight.

"Daddy can come too right?" Regina eyes went to the man in question who was smirking at her.

"Of course he can. As long as he brings chocolate Ice cream to go with vanilla cake I'm making." Robin approaches them, he places a hand on top of hers where she was holding up Roland.

"That I can do." He then kissed Roland forehead at the same Regina kissed his cheek. The little boy was squirming in the middle, laughing in full glee. Graham couldn't help the surge of sadness he felt at the sight. He did have feelings for Regina. One of the main reasons of to why he accepted the case was the he was going to be able to see and maybe win her back but now that he sees how happy she is he couldn't help feeling regretting his decision. Regina passed Roland to John and they left. The only one left in the house was Graham who ready to leave.

"Robin can you give me a moment to walk Graham outside?" Robin eyed the man in question.

"Sure I'll just help Jefferson and Elsa clean." He took her hand and gave her a light squeeze and move out of the room.

"You are happy." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"You can say that." They began to walking to the door in a awkward silence that was hanging on to tight.

"You know one of the reasons of me accepting this case was to see you and maybe win you back." He confessed.

"Graham…" she began. But he raised a hand to stop her.

"Please let me finish. You know of my feelings. They were the reason you left because you didn't want to get attached. But I haven't stop loving you and I made it my mission to win you back." Regina gave him a sad smile that broke his heart. He released an exasperated breath that echoed for a long second.

"Graham I am flattered about all of this but there is something I must tell you. I didn't only run away because I didn't want to be attached but also because in some way my heart belonged to another person. You knew well the terms of our relation if you can call it like that. I'm sorry." Regina tilts her head to the side and gave him something of a reassuring smile. "I know there is someone out there for you."

He shook his head. "Don't be." The proceeded to take her hand. "I won't give up on you." He kissed her cheek after that he turned away from her and began walking down the dim lighted pathway.

"He seems nice." Came Robin's annoyed voice, Regina jump.

"You were spying? Gods Robin that's beneath you." With two long strides he was in front of Regina.

"No I wasn't. I just happened to walk upon the moment he confessed his feeling but honestly I don't mind it. A man should be allowed to express himself, though I did find unnecessary that he said he would fight for you." He went to the door to close it. After that he gave her a kiss.

"So you got jealous." It wasn't a question and Robin knew it. It was obvious to everyone in the dinner table the moment he placed his eyes on the FP.

"Well can you blame me? You are the most amazing woman in the world and you must be protected." He teased. Regina felt a wave of happiness wash over her but tried to conceal it with a teasing scowl.

"You know I can protect myself, I'm no damsel in distress." He locked her in an embrace making her sink into the earthy smell of him.

"OH of that I have no doubt milady."

"Just getting things straight that is all." They were interrupted by Elsa and Jefferson that were going outside for a walk.

"Seriously just kiss already." Elsa playfully said.

"Elsa play nice. Now come let go for a walk." Jefferson took her by the hand and left the house. Regina and Robin were finally alone and as much as she like the idea of jumping into his arms she knew well that the conversation couldn't be prolong anymore.

Regina shifted from one leg to another looking for a way to begin the conversation.

"You know we need to talk about us. If we are going to be together I think it's best to put everything out in the open before we can proceed."

"I agree but I think we should have this talk in a much more comfortable place. Perhaps the living room would be wise." He pushed her lightly towards the living room where they sat side by side looking for way to be comfortable.

"I guess we should start talking about Graham since for some reason appeared tonight here." Regina watch Robin's eyes had a dead spark that she didn't like. "I suppose you did hear what he told me."

"Yes I did."

"You also heard what I told him." He nodded.

"You told him that your heart was with Daniel." Regina shook her head. He looked at quizzically.

"Yes I did tell him my heart was in another place but no I wasn't referring to Daniel. It's true that my feelings for him will remain the same but in this case I was actually talking about you."

Robin eyes opened wide in surprise of her declaration.

"Regina you are a very confusing woman you know that?" Regina took a deep breath. She had to agree with that. She constantly was confusing herself but eventually got the hang of how things work for her.

"As long as I understand myself people getting me is the least of my worries." When her words left her mouth she didn't like how they sounded. "What I mean is that I know I'm a very complex person and my feelings are even more so. I just required patience that is all."

"Well lucky for you I have a high amount of it." He took her hand in his. "Were you serious about what you told him?"

She smiles at him and her eyes were shinning bright. "Yes I do because I Love you."

Robin was left in awe at her revelation. He just couldn't believe what he just heard. All these years all he wanted was to hear those words come out of that beautiful mouth that make him feels things he thought that he forgot. "Can you repeat that? I feel like I'm dreaming." Regina closed the distance between them and crashed her lips to his.

"I love you Robin." She said against his lips. Robin sigh ghosting his breath over Regina's lips.

"I love you more." They hugged for what felt like an eternity, the moment was full of magic and breaking it wasn't an option. But Robin had to because there was some things he needed to tell Regina.

"Regina I need to tell you something really important."

"Sure Robin."

He takes a deep breath.

"I need to tell you about my marriage with Marian." Regina flinch, talking about his dead wife was something they needed to discuss but she hoped that they would hold that up for another moment. "Like you said we need to be honest for us to work." Regina didn't say anything. She waited for him to collect himself and start talking. "The finals months of our marriage we were having problems. That you already know. Every time she and I fought she went to Ruby's house, they were very close friends and she always received her well." Regina felt a strange feeling when Robin told her about Ruby's and Marian friendship but decided not to say anything that might ruin the moment. "We weren't in synch anymore. It was like every little thing I did annoyed her to no ends. So one day I had enough of it. I sat her down and explain the situation. I told her that I wanted to look for you, that my heart will always beat for you. We got into an argument, the worst one of all even John had to intervene because Marian was hysterical screaming at me. Roland was in another room crying so I told John to take him outside. Next thing we knew the screaming match escalated and I was so pissed that I left her alone. That was the last time I saw her." Robin released a strangled sob. "The day that I was suppose to leave and search for you she was murder."

Regina gasp. She placed her hands on top of his giving silent encouragement to him. She really didn't know what to tell him. The one thing she could do was be there for him. Regina hugged him tight and let the new information sink in. Something was amiss in all of this. Marian was killed because Robin wanted to search for her and all that lead to one thing. That mysterious letter she received years ago, a letter that threaten Robin's life. She couldn't tell anyone about it because more people would get hurt and that is why she left. All of this death were because of her.

"Regina." Robin calling her snapped her out of her reverie.

"Yes Robin?" she questioned. He was nervous, she could tell. Whatever he wanted to tell her was something he was not comfortable with.

"I have something I want to ask. I feel like if I don't do now I will never have the courage to do so."Regina breathed in a shaky breath, because somehow she knew his question.

"You can ask me anything." Robin gulped.

"Why did you pick Daniel over me?" And there it was. The one thing in this world she didn't know how to begin to answer. Her reasons for her decisions was something that always haunted her. They may be petty right now but back then it wasn't like that at all.

"Somehow I knew you were going to ask me that."

"Meaning you are giving me an answer?" Regina let her head fallback looking for the words to start.

"Robin do you remember that Halloween when we went to Zelena's party?" When Robin nodded she continued. "That was the first time you and Daniel said you love me." Robin was stunt. He didn't know Daniel confess his love for her on that night. When Regina saw the initial shock on Robin face pass over she continued. "Well Zelena heard you and you know that she was in love with you." Everything clicked in that moment for Robin. That night Zelena kissed him and by the sound of the way Regina was telling the story he knew that she saw it. "I saw that. I felt betrayed. I know it was stupid but after I saw that I went outside for some air and that is when Daniel told me. I was so mad about all of it that I jumped in and agreed to be his girlfriend. When I told you and Jefferson the next day the pain in your face broke my heart and well you know the rest." Regina had an apologetic look on her face and all Robin could do was reassure her that it didn't matter anymore. "I did fell in love with Daniel. He was kind and affectionate with me. He never wronged me in any way. I think that what broke my heart the most was when you told me that all that matter to you was my happiness and it was then when I realize that I loved you but I wasn't able to break another heart. So…" It was Robin who finished her sentence.

"You stay with him and even accepted his marriage proposal." The amount of feeling in Robin's voice made her jump into his arms and say she was really sorry. "Don't worry about it. Everything is in the past now. All that matters is that we are together."

"You still want to be with me?" Regina aimlessly asked him.

"More than anything in the world Regina. Why do you keep doubting?" Regina didn't doubt him at all. She was concern with his safety. She should have told him about the letter, about how much in danger he is but she didn't. Something told her that would make matters worse and she didn't want more blood to be spilled. She needed to be smart about the whole situation. She needed to send the stranger a message that could stop him on harming Robin.

"I don't doubt you. I doubt myself. What if I go again breaking you? I couldn't live with myself if something bad ever happened to you." Regina released a tear she honestly didn't know she had at the corner of her eye. Robin kissed it away.

"Nothing is going to happen. I will be here for you and I know in my heart that you will be here for me. I love you and if there is something I will always excel in is protecting the ones I love."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_After their conversation about the case Graham began collecting his things. Regina excuse herself to go to the bathroom leaving the two gentleman alone to talk. Graham was about to sit up and leave but felt like he needed to be clear with Robin._

_ "I will fight for her you know." Robin looked up to the other man that was openly declaring war._

_ "If you must but know this Regina Mills is the most important person in my life. I would do anything to ensure her happiness. I let her go once but I won't make that mistake again. The only way I could willingly set her free is if she declares that she doesn't love me but I know she does and I will fight any obstacle." Robin and Graham's eyes locked in a fierce and intense battle of wills._

_ "I like that you are up front. I don't play dirty and you seem like the kinda person who appreciates honesty." Graham stood up. "May the better man win." _

_ "Regina isn't a prize to be won know that." Robin turns to the direction Regina took leaving Graham with the words in his mouth._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Monday came rather fast for Regina. Having spent most of the weekend with Robin and Roland was an amazing treat for her. Between those dimple boys she felt like her energy was being constantly drained. Between playing dungeons and dragons with Roland and Robin there were ice cream breaks, that boy she did love his cold treats . She felt satisfied with the turn her life took. If you would have told her a few years ago that she would be in a relationship with the one person in the world she hurt the most and that his son would love her so much she would have laugh in their faces. This is everything that Regina didn't know that she wanted but desperately needed.

Today was the day where the judge was to say if the picking of the jury was to begin and by the looks of that smug on Gold's face she knew things were going to be a nightmare.

"Robin Locksley I did tell you once that this was going to happened but I must say the circumstances are a surprise." Robin and Gold never seen eye to eye. Gold always tried to make Robin feel inferior even from a young age. Insult after insult. Gold was a very good friend to Regina's mother Cora and he always talked the worst of him to her. He was the culprit that Robin was never well received in the Mills house hold.

"You know that I don't fear you. You may try all you want to intimidate me but remember I know where your wife Belle is. It wouldn't be good for your reputation if everyone knew that your wife isn't dead like everyone presumes." Robin stood tall in front of him. Everyone else were immerse with other things to notice their little banter, well almost everyone Regina was watching carefully. Knowing their history together she knew that Gold would be really kneen on taking Robin down and rip him to shreads.

Gold approaches Robin. "If I were you I'd be careful with your word choice dearie. I hold your future in my hands and I would hate to see Regina suffer when you go to jail."

"Like I said you don't scare me." Was Robin only answer before turning around and moving to Regina's side. She was too curious to let things go.

"What was all that about?" She asked. He took a exaggerated breath that had her raising a brow.

"I will explain everything to you later. Right now we need to concentrate on this."

"You know Gold will influence Keith even more. Especially because the dear Judge knows how much he hates you." Regina stated. Robin ran a hand over his face.

"I know but there is no use on fearing them. We need to stand tall. Besides I have Mulan and if you trust Graham with everything we will be alright because I trust you." Regina places a hand on her hip and the other on her forehead.

"What about me? You know that I can help from the outside." When Robin didn't answer she realize something. "You don't want me to do anything."

"Regina. I don't want them to hold anything against you. The only thing I need from you is your support that is all. There is something strange happening. There is someone determine to make my life a living hell. I just got you, if something happens to you I will never forgive myself." Regina was touched by his words but the annoyance was bigger.

"If you are expecting me to do nothing you are sadly mistaking. I am going to investigate on my one as a third party. I know what to do and I can cover my tracks perfectly. I've learned a lot over the years and honestly I am not the one to give up. Especially now that it means getting you out of this mess." Robin huffed because he knew how stubborn Regina could be and knowing her well it wasn't wise to pick a fight about it.

"Seems like I'm not going to be able to change your mind."

"No you won't" Was Regina's response.

"Fine." He took her hands. "Just promise me you'd be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks." Regina rounded her arms around his neck and into his ear she promised to be careful.

"I love you Robin. Always remember that."

"I love you too my love."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Roland was playing around the playground with Emma when Elsa arrived. She decided to take his sessions into more familiar and cheerful places that he could be comfortable with. When Roland saw her he hesitantly approach her.

"Hi!" was all Roland said. Elsa kneel into his eyes level to begin establishing trust and equalness.

"How are you sweetie?" when Roland said good she look around in search for a place to sit. When she saw one bench near the class room door she politely ask for his hand so they could walk there and sit down.

Roland was very shy when it came to other people. He would only talk to his uncle John, Robin, Regina or Emma. Elsa consider the possibility that Roland might have told the young blonde little girl about what he saw but decided to tackle one thing at a time. She will need to ask permission to the mother before making any approach.

"Did you have fun this weekend?" Elsa began with simple questions that could light the boy day and it seemed to work because he went on babbling about everything he, Regina and Robin did. They had a picnic in the forest after that they went to that park Regina promised to take him with his father. They went to the movies in Boston and even went to play laser tag. He explained how Regina was a very good player and how her daddy and her played like little kids. Elsa noticed the devotion in Roland's voice while speaking of Regina and because of this his next words stunt her.

"Is Gina going to be my new mommy? Because if she is I need to know because I want to draw her something pretty to welcome her into my life as my mommy." Words could not express how much Roland had touched her heart. Elsa knew her friend well enough to predict the stream of happy tears that would followed the moment she heard that.

"You want her to be your mommy?"

"Yes very much."

"And why is that?"

"Because she is sweet, and pretty and she plays with me, brings me presents, makes me cakes and most importantly because she does love me like I love her. My other mommy was always away with that man that hurt her." Elsa gulped hard at his last statement. Did he mean that the person who killed Marian was someone that was always around?

"What man?" She asked but Roland closed off. He forgot what he was saying. Elsa certainly didn't forget it. It was a huge step that Roland took. When she notices that he didn't want to talk anymore about it she change topics.

"How do you feel on having daddy back with you?" The boy perks up. He totally adore his father that much was clear to her.

"Great. I missed him very much. I don't want to feel lonely again." Elsa gave him a sad smile.

" Well he is here now and not going anywhere." He cheered up to her words. Roland still had problems on trusting her but she could tell he was warming up to her. She wasn't about to lose that trust especially now that she might as well will become his new aunt. And that gave her an idea.

"You know if Robin and Regina ever get married I am going to become your new aunt and Jefferson your new uncle." Roland looked up to her eyes shining.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Your family is going to get bigger." Roland was excited with this. He felt his little heart fluttered with happiness.

"Yay! Do you think I will a little brother or sister?" Elsa had to stop herself from laughing.

"Why don't you ask Gina and Robin the next time you see them together. I am pretty sure that they would love to answer that." Roland nodded enthusiastically. Elsa had a smirk on her face '_God Regina is going to kill me but it will be all worth it.' _ She thought to herself. "Why don't you go and play with Emma again?"

"You are leaving?" She was pretty sure her heart melted when he pouted at her. She finally felt like she was breaking through his barriers.

"Yes but I'll be back tomorrow at the same time and maybe you can tell me about Gina and your daddy answer what do you say?" Roland stood on top of the bench and went to her. He gave a sloopy kiss on the cheek and muttered an okay before running off to where Emma was playing. Elsa was in shock but felt really happy about what happened.

"Seems like Roland is embracing the whole expanding family thing." Mary's voice snaps Elsa out of her haze. "I am quite surprise how you and Regina manage to sneak through his little defenses but I am glad. Roland deserves this. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. I really hope it sticks." 

Elsa turn to look at the brunette that had tears shining in her eyes.

"Are you okay Mary?" The blonde ask hurrying to her side. She looked pale as sheets.

"I am quite fine, actually I'm really happy." A huge smile adorn her face and before Elsa could say anything else she continue to talk. "I'm pregnant."

Elsa was flabbergasted but the smile appear on her face.

"Oh My God. Congrats I am so happy for you. Does David know."

"I'm planning on telling him tonight. I just couldn't wait to say it to someone." 

"Well I am thrill for you. You are already an amazing mother and you've been taking care of Roland I think the universe is rewarding you for you kind soul." Mary released a tear to her words.

"Thank you so much."

"You are most welcome." Elsa squeezes her shoulder lightly "I better go. I'm suppose to have lunch with Jefferson and he get irritated when I'm late. Again congrats."

0o0o0o0o0

Jefferson was on the booth sitting talking on the phone with Regina who seem to be anxious about something.

_"Ginny is everything alright there?" _Jefferson ask. He waited a few seconds for her answer that didn't come so he talked again _"I should be there as well." _At that Regina voice came through the speaker.

**"You are not missing anything. Robin and Gold were having one of their famous banters. Mulan is discussing something with the DA and Graham and I feel helpless sitting here waiting for everything to pass."** Regina sounded annoyed and it didn't go amiss.

_"Hating that you got nothing to do?" _

**"Yes. I hate this. I hate that I don't get a saying in things anymore. I know I did the right thing given my relationship with Robin but gods it pains me to be without doing nothing." **

_ "You can always investigate outside of the parameters and yes I am encouraging to do so because you are going to do it anyways. Just make sure to tell him."_

"**Actually I did. It was hard at first but he knows me well, I don't go down without a fight." **

"_Indeed." _

"_**What is that suppose to mean?" **_her incredulous tone came through the phone.

"_Oh please you know what I mean you are not stupid." '_oops I opened the door to hell' Jefferson thought.

"**Oh well do tell." **

"_You were so against the case at first and now look at you. You always knew about Robin's innocence because if you didn't you wouldn't have stayed. Something tells me you know more your letting us on." _

The line went quiet for a few moments before Regina's answer came through.

"**You're right I do know more but this isn't a conversation to have over the phone." **

"_This is about that letter." _

Regina honestly didn't expect that. **"How do you know about that?" **

"_You are not the only one doing some investigating."_

"**Looks like we have things to talk about then." **Regina deadpanned**.**

"_As a matter the fact we do. But I'm not the only one you should have this conversation with." _

"**I don't think is wise…" ** but Jefferson cut her off.

"_You need to learn how to trust Regina, we can help you if you quit being so stubborn all the time. Besides Robin needs all the help he can get." _

Jefferson could hear the frustrated breathing Regina had so he wisely decided to drop the subject not before saying something else.

"_He deserves honesty and you need to trust him." _The door to the dinner opened revealing Elsa. "_We can talk tonight. Right now I'm having lunch with Elsa. At least promise me you'll think about it?" _

Regina was silent for a few moments, but after thinking about his words she promised to think about it and hang up. Jefferson put the phone down and heavily sigh. Elsa notice his mood so before saying anything else she gave him a kiss and say down across him.

"Regina?" she ask.

"Isn't it obvious." He said matter of factly. Elsa just gave him an apologetic smile.

"Maybe Roland's news will cheer you up."


	13. Chapter 13

_A week ago._

_ Regina was sitting in the living room alone sipping on a glass of wine transfixed with the fire in front of her. The crackling sound of the same lulling her back to tranquility of an emotion filled day. She was too immersed in herself to notice Jefferson and Elsa's presence in the room. It wasn't until Elsa called her name for the third time that Regina turned around to see the couple standing in the back of the sofa._

_ "Regina we need to talk."Came through Jefferson's voice. She exhale wearily before saying anything else. She really didn't feel in the mood of talking but knew well that Jefferson wouldn't drop the subject._

_ "Fine." She moves her gaze back to the fire place. "What is that you wish to talk about?" Jefferson and Elsa shared a look before moving to seat at her side._

_ "First things first." Elsa started. "Before anything else I want to talk to you about Roland." That captures Regina's attention immediately. Roland was always an important subject for her. He was the son of the man she recently admit it she loves and honestly Roland was a light in her life that she will protect at all cost._

_ "Is there something wrong with him?" Regina asks worry and concern in her tone of voice. Elsa shakes her head and smiles at her._

_ "Actually I made a bit of progress, it's little yes but is better than nothing." Regina releases the breath she has been holding since the moment Roland came up. _

_ "What happened?" Elsa turns her body from where she was sitting so she could see Regina completely._

_ "Apparently the man who killed Marian spent a lot of time with her. Roland said they were constantly together. I found it strange because there is not a mention of a male friend in records not a friend at all." The brunette gasps at her friend revelation and that took her to the previous conversation with Robin._

_ "Wait. Robin told me that Marian and Ruby were close friends and maybe that is why she was killed as well, maybe Ruby knew who killed her. I think is wise we talk to Mulan about this." Regina licka her lips trying hard to piece everything together but not finding a linking. "This killer really has it against Robin. I know well Robin is innocent but this blood obsessed freak is trying hard to pin his crime on Robbie." Regina closes her eyes trying to conceal the anger that was beginning to escalate. "At least Roland is opening up to you and for that I am happy."_

_ "Roland is a sweet boy he doesn't deserve what he is going through." Jefferson suddenly says. He was feeling rather invisible._

_ "Oh and I have to apologize in advance." Elsa said. Regina raises a brow to her direction urging her to explain herself. _

_ "Why?" was all Regina ask. Elsa gave her a mischievous smile when she remembered her conversation with Roland. How he asked her if he could have a little brother._

_ "I might have told him something to gain more of his trust that revolves around you and Robin but never mind that now." Elsa tried to brush off the subject and when Jefferson notices that Regina was ready to retort something in the blonde way he opened his mouth._

_ "Now Regina was is this all about that letter?" Both woman look at him brow scrunched. Elsa because Jefferson blurt it out without any restrain, clearly letting know that Regina knew they had that knowledge. _

_ "What about it?" she tried to play coy but Jefferson gave her a stern look that had her opening and closing her mouth looking for the words to tell them but before she could explain the contents of the letter she ask another question. "How did you know about the letter? I am pretty sure that I didn't tell anyone about it." This time was Elsa who answered._

_ "Rose told us that she saw you once reading something that disturbed you greatly. She said that from that moment on you changed and even decided to leave Storybrooke for good." Regina made a mental note on talking to Tink about how to keep a secret._

_ "Well I forgot how observant Tink was or rather is." Regina shifts uncomfortably "What does that letter matter now? It was years ago." _

_ "Regina it matters because it changed you and I dare say that it changed you more than Daniel's death of that I'm sure off." Jefferson scoots closer to her taking one of her hands. She flinches at his touch but it mainly was because she knew Jefferson was right. Elsa mirrored her husband moves taking in hers Regina's other free hand._

_ "You know you can trust us." Was all Elsa needed to say to make Regina cave in and talk. _

_ "Everything that is happening, all the deaths are my fault." Jefferson looks at Regina intently not understanding what Regina just said. Elsa prompt Regina to keep talking but she didn't say anything else._

_ "What do you mean Regina?" Jefferson squeeze her hand trying to bring back Regina to earth and it seem to work because she found herself shaking her head, tears trailing down her face._

_ "I…" she tried but the emotions were getting the best of her. How to explain to your friends that a lunatic is killing just because she doesn't correspond his/hers feeling? How to explain that she was pretty much forced to leave everything behind to protect the people she love, more specifically Robin. She tried to fill herself with courage but it was getting hard to do but nonetheless she needed to try. "Someone decided to kill Daniel because I didn't correspond their feelings." Regina was cut short when she felt the memories rush in. The memories of reading that letter for the first time and crying her heart out afterwards. Losing Daniel was hard enough and losing more people that she cared for would have taken her down a path of loneliness and hurt impossible to come back from._

_ "Do you know who this person is?" the question came from Jefferson. Elsa was trying to calm Regina by stroking lightly her back. _

"Don't you think if I knew it wouldn't have been so hard to get Robin out of the stupid Asylum? Better yet I would have returned years ago so no I don't know." She snapped at Jefferson but afterwards she felt really bad about it. She apologize to him, he just shrugs it off.

_ "There was more in the letter." It was a statement that Regina confirmed with a hum. _

_ "What did It say?" Elsa questions while drawing circle patterns with her thumb at Regina's back._

_ "It said if I didn't leave Storybrooke the next dead body that was going to appear was Robin's."And that made everything made sense for Jefferson. _

_ "I knew that something did happen to you but why you didn't say anything Regina? We could have done something to discover who the killer was or is. Now there are more deaths in tow that I'm pretty sure we could have prevented." His words came a little harsher that he intended to but he was mad at her. She always took the weight of the world on her shoulder to bare alone and he hated that she couldn't trust him or Robin to help out. Regina picked up on his tone and look at him with a clear annoyance in her eyes._

_ "Jefferson, Robin's safety was at stake and ever yours. I wasn't about to lose the people that I love, I just had lost Daniel if anything happened to any of you I would have never forget myself. Besides, what we were going to do? Play Nancy Drew until we found the killer? I got news for you dear we were clueless back then and that person, that psycho was really smart to hide his track well. So spare me the lecture because it's a little late for that." When Regina finished she felt her heart heavy. _

_Jefferson looks at her with disbelief hitching over every pore of his body._

_ "You are so stubborn but you're right it is late for me to scold because of your stupidity." Elsa was perplexed of the way Jefferson was talking to Regina but the brunette didn't seem to be surprise by it. She let him continue talking until he released all the stress she knew well he was holding in. "But it's not late for you to tell Robin about the letter. You gave him a stupid excuse when you left." Regina raises a brow. Jefferson just shrugs off her expression and continue "I watched him breakdown in front of me and when he told me your reasoning to leave I really didn't believe it and I was right." Jefferson took a deep breath, his temper was getting the best of him. "Look Regina I am sorry on how everything came out of me but I am just frustrated with you and honestly I feel sorry for Robin because he went through hell when you left." Regina releases a tear because Jefferson was right it was her fault everything Robin was and is going through._

_ "You don't have to be sorry for telling me the truth." Regina moves to stand up. "But I will do it again if it meant keeping Robin and everyone I hold dear safe." _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Present_

Regina was sitting alone in a booth at Granny's thinking about everything that has happened the past week. Jefferson and Elsa finally convinced her to tell Robin about the letter. She decided to just hand him the letter for him to read instead of just explaining him. She was playing with the years old paper in her hands when Robin approaches her. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see the ocean blue eyes that she totally adore. A smile split her face and he got down to give her a slight kiss on the lips. He sat across her taking one of her hands over the table and kissing the back of it.

"How was your day?" Regina asks. Looking for an excuse, dragging the inevitable.

"It was interesting. I have to admit that Graham really knows what he is doing." Regina was surprise of Robin's compliment towards Graham.

"Well he is a world rank forensic psychologist he must do a good job." Her words came out with pride something that didn't go amiss to Robin.

"Seems like you admire him a lot." His voice came with a little hint of jealousy and Regina just chuckles at that and takes his hand in hers.

"Just healthy respect and sweetie you don't have to be jealous, you know that I love you right." Robin took her hand and placed another kiss on it.

"I do. So…" He began and immediately he notices Regina's change. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about." Regina took a really long deep breath before saying anything. When she felt ready she let go of Robin's hand and began to unfold the letter.

"Months after Daniel's death I received a later. We were starting to be in a good place, you were helping me cope with everything and I suddenly decided to leave." Robin nodded. That was one of the most painful memories for him.

"I remember that quite well. No need to be reminded of that." Regina saw the hurt across Robin's face and that broke her heart just a little more. She squeeze his hand.

"Sorry." Robin shook his head and gave her a smile. He urges her to go on. "I wasn't entirely honest with you Robin." Robin suddenly felt uneasy to Regina's tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" He gulps not quite sure if he wants to know or not but urging himself to keep an open mind.

"I got a letter that…" Regina handed it to him. "It's better if you read yourself." Robin took it from her hand and eyes suspiciously. He began to read and his eyes widen,

_My dear and beautiful Regina Mills: _

_ I know you are heartbroken because I took away your love but it was necessary. I want you to see that you belong to me and no one else. I must admit that I enjoy taking every drop of blood out of your dearest Daniel. Everything I do or will do is a gift for you. A gift for your beauty, intelligence and fair skin. I am quite intrigue with how beautifully perfect you are, and I won't like I want to know if you bleed like Daniel had. There no one else more worthy for you than me. I hope your understand that if anyone else dare to touch your skin that isn't me you might as well consider him another corpse ready to bury. I love you with everything. I love you so much that my sanity will collapse if I don't have you. Until you realize where you really belong I suggest you to leave Storybrooke. You wouldn't want your dear Robin suffer the same faith as Daniel or your dear friends? May you finally see me for me and love me like I do._

_My love for you is a red as my ambition for blood. Forever yours._

When Robin read the letter something in him shift. Anger bubble up and it wasn't direct towards Regina – though he had to admit that he felt a little mad at her for not telling him about the letter earlier- but it hurt him that Regina was forced to leave his side, to break his heart and it the process it brake hers and that was something he wasn't willing to forget. He just wanted to know who was evil enough to do something like that.

"Regina why the hell you didn't talked to me about this sooner? You are kinda thirteen years late don't you think?" Regina could hear the anger flare in his voice.

"You read it. I wasn't going to allow someone hurting people close to me, especially you." Robin passed a hand through his hair trying to contain himself from lashing out.

"You should have told me. We could have done something about it we co –´´ Regina cut him off.

"We could have done what? Robin this wasn't a game of clue where we needed to guess who the killer was and the weapon he used. This was real and I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you. Because of me Daniel is dead. I saw his dead body and it broke me inside. I wasn't about to bury you just because I couldn't follow a simple request. Robin I love you and it was that love that was keeping you safe." By the end of her rant Regina voice got up an octave startling Robin. He was frustrated.

"We shouldn't have this conversation here." Robin agrees with her because everyone in the diner were looking at them like they were aliens. He move to stand up and she did the same leaving the diner. They walked in silence through the streets thinking about what they should say next. The both of them were having their own personal storm in their minds. When they arrive at the entrance of the forest they look at each other.

"Regina I don't like that you had to carry such a secret all by yourself, you know well we could have worked something out all you needed to do is trust me." Robin began holding her gaze.

"Look I did what was best for you. I broke your heart in the process that much is true but you are here safe. I do trust you I really do but I was really young and naïve all I wanted was for you to be well. To have a good life even if it was without me." She was trying hard to make him see her point but it only made things worst.

"You really believe that? Regina I tried to take my life because you left, because I thought that you didn't love me anymore. My life wasn't off better without you. I really use to believe my life would have turn out amazing with you, I still do. If I had to die I would gladly would if that meant having you here with me." He frustratingly ran a hand through his hair.

"Robin you don't really mean that?" Regina tries to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"I do. I have you in suck high standards but every time you reveal something to me makes me feel like you want me to get away, to run away from you. I know if I try to leave it will hurt me. I don't want to feel pain. So if you have anything else hidden let me know because I want things between us to work but if you feel like I can't handle things I will turn around and forget that all of this didn't happen." The moment he finished talking the tears were running freely down Regina's cheek. She finally done it, she finally made him break down. His eyes were red and ready to cry just like her but he blinks them away, one of the needed to be strong.

"Robin…" she whispers trying to get a hold of her emotions. "I am truly sorry. For everything I have put you through. But I couldn't stand thinking that something could happen to you, I know I wouldn't be able to…" Robin cut her off.

"That is the thing Regina. You only thought about your feelings. What about mine, aren't they important to you?" Regina flinches at his words. In that moment she felt her whole came crashing down for her. Was he really saying that she didn't care about him?

"They are, more than anything in the world." Was all she was able to muster.

"Doesn't really look that way, if it was true you would have talked to me about this."He shows her the letter. "I love you Regina but I hate that you still are keeping secrets from me. We talked about how we wanted our relation to be based in honesty but you aren't being honest with me. When you decide to tell me the whole truth you know where to find me." Robin turns on his heel and leaves. She tried hard not to breakdown but the tears were free and it was impossible to turn them off.

Robin walked nonstop throughout the wood, a few hours passed by before he finally stopped walking. He was looking for a way to calm the raging storm that was running inside of him. He loves Regina but her constant silence was beginning to wear him down. He really didn't mean to talk to her the way he did but he just couldn't help it, he was fuming. After what seem like hours he finally came across the clearing where they always got together, it was then that he realize the sadness that was lodging in his heart. He began to remember every moment they spent together in the past and the new memories they created just recently, he was, is happy with her and that is what makes this whole situation so difficult for him to stand. He sat down at the base of a huge tree looking in front of him wondering what would his life be like if Regina would have choose him from the very start, maybe the one dead would be him and not Daniel.

"You always come here when you are feeling sad or angry." Came a voice from behind him. He did recognize it, how he cannot? He dreamed for years to be able to hear that soothing and sultry voice that he adore.

"This place has seen all my phases. From the young and gullible Robin in love to the broken hearted one." She couldn't help to cringe to his words, she knew well what he was referring to and it only added to the pain she already felt.

"Robin…" she began but he just cut her off.

"No Regina. I need time to think a few hours at most to calm me. I already talked to you horribly and I feel bad about. I wish not to talk to you in that same way ever again." Regina understood him well and in all honesty she saw this coming. So she walked until she was standing in front of him. She got into his eye level and with a hand cradle his face.

"You have all the time you need. When you feel calm enough look for me and I will tell you everything, no holding back." When Robin placed his hand on top of hers he nodded. She gave him a little smile and lean to give him a kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes basking in the sensation of Regina's warm lips on his skin. He guided her hand to his lips and breathed her in. "I love you Robin don't ever forget that." Regina gave him one last smile and stood, leaving Robin alone to his much needed time alone.

"And I love you even more." He whisper when Regina was out of earshot.


	14. Chapter 14

So yes I know, It took me forever to update but I have been so busy and I don't have a lot of time for writing anymore, especially when ONCE is own and I can't seem to may coherent ideas for the fanfic. I think it's easier to write over a hiatus. Anyways thank you for the patience it means a lot to me. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, I'm writing solo now since Karla is really busy and she can't even enter twitter I miss her so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it extra special for you guys. It's shorter but worth it. Review, favorites, follows are always welcome. Remember your opinion is valuable for the growth of my writing skills and for the plot of this story. I have changed it a lot since the original idea but I think I might be going back. ENJOY!

The cracking sound of the roaring fire was taking place in Robin's surroundings. It has been two days since he last saw Regina and that was beginning to weigh on him. He truly missed her but he still had a little bit of anger in him so he decided it was best to keep his distance until every negative feeling he felt dissipated completely. He has been going to their special place trying to recapture all of the beautiful memories together. The day he started teaching her how to shot, their first kiss and all of the things they did together before Daniel appear in her life and that is when he finally accepts that he has been angry with Regina all these years, that he still is angry with her. He stood up and with a deep breath he began to walk…

His legs move on their own accord and he doesn't notice where he was heading until he was standing in front of the huge house where Regina currently resides. Apparently his anger won over but when he knock on the door and it flew open his eyes fell on her face all those feelings slowly crawl to under a rock and felt relief because he was missing her greatly.

"Robin." She called out and it felt right to hear her voice, to hear his name fall out of her lips.

"Hello Regina. Can we talk?" He was suddenly attacked by nerves. Her eyes were searching for his face like it was since forever when they last saw each other. Regina took a deep breath and opens the door more so he could enter. When he move inside she threw her head back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never, this moment would define if they move forward or break everything off. She walks towards the living in a slow agonizing pace, she just was too afraid of the outcome of their conversation. Regina motions Robin to sit down and he oblige, she seats by his side and the minutes ticked by neither of them saying a words just relishing in the sound of the roaring fireplace. He takes a long deep breath before saying anything.

"I want to know everything Regina, no holding back." His eyes were shining with hurt and curiosity. His was feeling a wave of emotions so difficult to ignore and the more he tried to tell himself that she only wanted to protect him the angrier he would get. He always knew that she never been the one to need saving but that didn't stopped him from thinking that it was his job to keep her safe and not the other way around. He looked into her eyes and there he saw regret, sadness, and a hint of bitterness.

Regina shifted her body to look at him, to fully look at him. She took a deep steady breath because retailing her story she will need all the strength her mind and body could give her. "Look Robin…" She began looking intently at him. "What I'm about to tell you has weigh on my shoulders all these years. It's no easy for me but you deserve the truth, and the truth is that I know you didn't kill anyone with that I'll start." She wanted to reach of his hand but decided against. "Before I received that letter, before Daniel's death things were a little strange between us. I felt like he was keeping something from me but then I just let it slip, I thought I was feeling paranoid and guilty." Robin tilts his head to the side in confusion and she must have read his action because she began explaining herself. "I was afraid that I might have made the wrong decision about picking Daniel. I did have strong, very strong feelings for him but I always kicked myself because they weren't a match for what I felt for you. That maybe he knew and that was the reason why he was acting so different." She directs her gaze back to the fire. "Things were good in out relation that never was an issue. But the more time passed by the more Daniel changed, not with me but with everyone else, especially you." He looked at her wishing she would lock her eyes with him but she never turned to see him. All he could see what the flames dancing in her eyes and her unshed tears. Before he could ask what did she mean Regina went on to explain again, "He became more competitive with you. Every little thing that you did he wanted to do better, it seemed like he wanted to prove to me that he was better than you." She went quite for a while and her silence was beginning to turn into cinder blocks on his heart. He took one of her hands and usher her to look at him. When she sigh heavily he took the his other hand and caress her cheek lightly. Their eyes lock for a moment and then she understood that she was safe to continue. "Daniel one day told me that he resented you, he never told me why but I figure you two had an argument." Robin look at her and told her _We had, but I'll explain in another moment._ And she oblige to that. "After a few months he asked me to marry him and I accept it, I was really looking forward to it but sometimes when I was alone I wonder how my life would be like if it was you with me. One day he heard me talking to Rose about it and we had a full blown argument and that was the last time I saw him."Emotions began to well on her throat. "I went to the animal shelter to talk to him, to fix this mess and he was dead…" By then she was crying no longer able to contain the tears any longer. Robin took her in his arms trying to sooth her the more he could, whispering in her eyes sweet words to calm her while she let all the emotions be released in full sobs.

"We can continue this another time, I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me everything now." Robin said rubbing her arm up and down in a soothing motion. She shrugged her shoulder.

"No. I need to get everything out. I know if I stop now I won't be brave enough to open up again and you deserve the truth." With a sigh Robin complies to her wish.

"They day of the funeral I received a black rose with a note. That note said '_I am sorry your heart is broken but I know I can't make it whole again.'_ For a moment I thought you sent it but it was a black rose and you're not the type of person to send such a bad omen. I destroyed them both but those words got stuck my head like industrial glue. A week after the funeral I finally began talking to you and Jefferson my mood was awful but you guys always manage to give me some good moments but it never wasn't enough I felt like something was taken away from me and it wasn't only Daniel's life but my own sanity." She takes a deep steady breath to calm herself down. "I tried ignoring that pitiful feeling in my heart but no matter how much I tried something was telling me that I should feel it, that I needed to remember something but I never did. After a few weeks I began running through courses in NYC and decided what I wanted to study and for some reason it felt right, Forensic psychologist. I wanted to ask you to go with me because I knew everything was going to be alright but then I received the letter. So…" Regina didn't have to finish, Robin understood. She wanted to be with him, to heal together, to move on. Moving on meant living the past behind, all the fights, all the tears and all the dark memories that hover over their mind constantly but they weren't able to. So now was their second chance to do so, to try and be happy together because one thing will always remain true and that is that they love each other with everything they had. He held her tight against him running soothing circles at her back reassuring her that he understood.

"I understand Regina I truly do but from now on no more secrets between us. It's obvious that something is not right her – in Storybrooke but if we want to find out what is going on, why are we being hunted, why there's people trying so hard on keeping up apart we must trust each other completely." Regina was pressed against his chest listening to his deep calming voice along with the heartbeats in his chest, she nods and after that they grow quite falling asleep in each other arms.

She wakes up from a blissful sleep (that she hasn't had in a week because the entire situation with Robin was robbing her from slumber) a few hours later. The fire was fizzling out and even though the room was turning cold she wasn't feeling the chills. Robin's arms were around her and the body heat he was giving her was enough to chase away the cold air. She was content that they were like this, in each other's embrace, heart beating as one and no secrets in their way and for the first time in a long time she felt at peace. She looked at him and like in her heart she saw peace in his face. Regina couldn't help and began to trace patterns on his cheeks with light touches careful not to wake him, because it appear that like her he wasn't getting that much sleep either. Robin eyes flutter open and grabbed her hand guiding it to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles.

"You should go back to sleep." She tells me. He shakes his head and laced their hands together.

"I will if you are there right next to me." He shifts his body so Regina could be eye to eye with him.

"I always will be by your side." Regina says, sweetly caressing his face.

"Regina I love you." He peeks her lips and she begins to smile. A beautiful blinding smile that had him biting his lips. "Gods I want to kiss your smile." Her smile grew wider and he relents to his temptation. He kissed her sweetly at first, a promise of love and care that crawled all over their bodies. Regina sigh into his mouth and mutter '_I love you more'_ against his lips and in that moment their kiss intensity elevated. Regina's flew to his shoulders while Robin went to cup the nape of her neck and the other one landed on her hip.

"Elsa and Jefferson?" he questions when Regina's mouth went to his throat. It took her a few seconds to understand but when she said that they left for Portland and won't return until the morning his hands began their exploration of Regina's body. The tension bloated between the two of them and in a matter of seconds Regina was straddling him. She licked his bottom lip hungrily her pink tongue flicking between her lips making him want to sucked on her playful tongue. She guided her hand to the end of his shirt, pulling over his head and discarding it on the floor. Her hands began to roam over his chest and the sensation of her touch prickling the skin all over his body. Regina began to make a mewling sound and he could contain the feeling any longer so he ripped open her silk blouse reveling to him her full breast, she wasn't wearing any bra. He swallowed thickly, entranced by the sight in front of him. He took one of her breast and began massaging it, and guided his mouth to the other. He tease her nipple, biting hard and soothing with his tongue. The sensation caused ripples throughout her entire body, her arousal was evident when she began to move her hips looking for some sort of friction. She could feel Robin's desire for her, his erection feeling huge and uncomfortable against the rough tightness of his pants and that only fuel her more. She sucked on his pulse point as if she was drinking from him and their bodies shuttered at the same time. Robin move his mouth to her other nipple and now that he had a free hand he started descending over her belly and landed between her cover sex, giving her the friction he knew she so desire. She pulled at his belt unable to comprehend how to unbuckled it because of the warmth and lust coursing through her body. She whispered his name and he immediately got the message. Her lips got once again to his while he was unbuckling his belt, she lifted herself up so he could slide down his pants, not once breaking the kiss. When his pants were forgotten and Regina was again feeling him she moaned into his mouth. She placed a hand against his neck and the other one to his cock. The sensation of Regina soft and warm hand made Robin hiss in pleasure making him throw his head back. She rapidly began to kiss his neck up to his jaw, she bit down there and at the same time she began pumping his shaft up and down. The pleasure was coming in waves, and as much as he liked it the fact that Regina had full control of him was building his lust even more. So in one swift move Robin turned them around, now he was on top of her kissing his way down to the valley of her breast peppering kisses to her nipple and over her body. _'You have to many clothes on' _ he said against her skin. He took her breast feeling the frisson of her nipples against the palm of his hands, he massaged there for a few seconds before descending down until he reach each corner of her pants and began to take them of torturously slow. When all clothes were discarded he freely move his hand over Regina's skin. It was so soft and fragile that he felt the need to take things slow which only made her more anxious, all she wanted was to be touched down south.`

"Robin…" she warned but he just placed a finger against her lips and his own.

"Patience my love, you cannot rush an art, especially when the canvas reflects so much perfection." At that she blush but couldn't help the slight grin that crossed her face. Robin always made her feel beautiful and worthy of love.

Robin gripped both of her wrists with one hand and placed them above her head. He plunged down to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. He nip on her lip and then ran his tongue this action made Regina to part them granting his tongue access to dance with hers. Everything about the moment was perfect, their skin crashing together, their tongues in perfect sync, the way their bodies reacted full of heat for each other, and in that moment Regina really felt that things were going to work, that they were going to go up against the world for them to be together. Her line of thought was interrupted when Robin (finally) caressed her slick folds and he smiled against her mouth.

"Gods Regina you're so wet." He said teasing her entrance with one finger and caressing her sensitive clit with his thumbs. Regina's back arch to him and he catches a nipple with his mouth. Regina fought the rippling sensation long enough to mutter _'and I want to be even more wet so you should hurry up.' _He was more than happy to oblige so without further a due he sink into her two finger pumping in and out of her. Her breathing became more elaborate with ever thrust and since he still had a nipple in his mouth everything around her, all the goosebumps running through her body became heighten. He released her nipple in a wet pop and began descending his mouth down the south line. He place his knee on the floor and when he was perfectly align between her legs his mouth began tasting all of her juices. His mouth attached to her clit and when she felt it a cried broke through the silence were the only thing that was heard was her breathing. He bite for a moment and the next sooth twirling around her sensitive bud, with stopping the thrust of his fingers. He mutters something along the lines '_let me hear you scream.' _ And his hot breath did provoke a scream of pleasure all around her. Regina had a hand in his hair and the other teasing her nipple at the sight of that Robin moan against her sex. '_Keep on doing that.'_ He command and she was more than happy to comply. So she took her other hand and began to tease her other nipple making her moan louder and louder and his thrust became faster and harder. Her hips was meeting each one of his thrust and then she began feeling the building sensation in the pit of her belly. He is curling his fingers inside of her now and that has her biting down her lips with a lot of force, gulping down the loud scream that has been building up he notices this and moves his lips to hers making her taste herself and talking against her mouth _'Don't hold back.' _ And it that moment she stop his hands. He looked at her confuse but when she said _'I want you inside of me now.'_ In a voice that didn't let any room to argue he chuckled and guided himself to her entrance. He slipped inside slowly teasing her. '_Robin.' _ She warned. He got close into her ears and his hot breath ghost all over her. '_I want you to touch yourself while I fuck you senseless.' _ Regina swallowed hard. Her hand moved down to its own accord, teasing slowly her clit. The sight of that made Robin moved his hips against her and at that moment his nerves began to sing songs of pleasure and bliss. The burning sensation of being inside of her was increasing even more his need for her. He sat up a bit and Regina followed without taking her off her clit. He buried one hand in her hair, holding her against him and the on her ass, gripping hard enough to leave a bruise. Regina's other hand was around his back scratching deep in his skin, leaving read marks all over his back. Their movements became more frantic with every thrust and she found herself screaming on top of her lunge. The angle perfect and hitting that singular spot that had her coming undone in his arms. And then she felt it, the clenching of her wall around him, the rise of a surge of energy treating to brake her completely, a tide of white ice looming or around and she knew that she would come soon. Robin sense this '_come with me my love.' _ So she didn't fight it any longer seconds later they were both coming. A cresting wave of pleasure rising like a tidal wave came through them, touching every nerve, igniting ever corner of the bodies. Bliss and lust pouring out of them, breaths rasping on the verge of abnormal, bodies rocking to a shockingly scalding mist of love as they pressed their foreheads together. Robin fell on top of her, hiding his face to the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, trying to calm down their breathing and the beating out of control heart. It was Regina who broke the silence.

"Thank you for giving me a chance Robbie." She said running her arms around him to hug him tight to her. Robin kissed her neck and prop up to see her whiskey brown eyes that shone brighter that the moon peaking through the window.

"You don't have to thank me love. You know well that my heart will always be yours, that I will always love you even after death." He tucks a strand of hair. "Regina this is our chance of love and happiness, and I won't allowed anyone to keep up apart, not again, not ever." He place a kiss on her lips. "Now I think it's time to get a little rest and I know that now I – finally am going to sleep well." Regina smiled at him.

"I love you Robin, with all my heart and soul." She said.

"I love you more, Apple." Because in that moment her cheeks were the shade of red he loved the most.

_**Hope you liked it. I'll be sure to update soon. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you for everything guys. **_


End file.
